Un peu de Rockn'roll
by Rachel1981
Summary: Histoire époque moderne. Après quelques déboires amoureux, Darcy en homme peureux et maladroit envers les femmes, rencontre une musicienne qui l'aidera à se réconcilier avec le sexe opposé.
1. Chapter 1

\- Non Charles, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour sortir ce soir.

-Allez Darcy, je voulais te présenter Jane à cette occasion, elle a réussi à avoir des places pour le concert de ….

-Qui ?

-THEK un excellent groupe indépendant de rock...si tu te changer un peu les idées plutôt que de rester 24h/24h dans tes dossiers tu connaitrais.

-Et qui est cette Jane ? Encore une conquête éphémère?

-Conquête on peut dire ça comme ça, mais éphémère je ne pense pas. En levant la tête, Darcy s'aperçut que Charles avait les yeux dans le vague.

-Elle est différente de toutes celles que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant !

-Tu veux dire qu'elle a un cerveau et qu'elle ne bave pas devant ton compte en banque ?

-Toujours la langue aussi acérée...mais oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. On se connait depuis 4 mois, je l'ai rencontré lors de la conférence sur les nouveaux matériaux utilisés dans le modelage des empreintes dentaires. Elle est dentiste.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais à ce genre de conférence ?

-Je devais rencontrer Jeff pour renouveler son contrat avec notre cabinet. En l'attendant je suis allé me balader dans l'hôtel et je suis tombée sur Jane dans l'ascenseur. En la voyant j'ai été submergé par tout ce qu'elle dégageait, gentillesse, glamour...J'avais envie de l'aborder mais ne savait quoi dire. Et puis c'est sorti tout seul...

-Qu'as tu dis?

-Ben je lui ai dit que ses chaussures étaient très belles.

-Darcy éclata de rire, Charles était bien le seul à sortir ce genre de choses pour essayer d'attirer l'attention d'une femme !

-Voyons Charles, c'est plus un compliment amical qu'autre chose !

-Bref, nous avons discuté jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive quitté pour sa conférence et nous avons échangé nos numéros pour manger ensemble le soir même.

-Darce, je sais que je viens tout juste de la rencontrer, mais je pense que c'est elle. Charles était redevenu sérieux.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Charles ne reprennent son discours et motive Darcy pour sortir. Ce dernier accepta malgré son envie de rester au calme pour la soirée avec un bon verre de vin.

-Ah j'oubliais Darcy, Caroline est de retour de Paris, je tenais à te prévenir que tu ne sois pas surpris ou pris au dépourvu si tu la croisais...

-Rassures moi, elle n'est pas là ce soir ?

-Non, avec les derniers évènements mes parents ont compris qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Ils lui ont coupé les vivres. A elle de gagner sa vie et de prouver qu'elle est capable de se gérer maintenant qu'elle est diplômée.

6 mois auparavant, lors d'une fête organisée chez Charles pour son anniversaire, Darcy avait du supporter comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait la sœur de Charles ses remarques parfois salaces et déplacées. Et en allant se coucher, il avait surpris Caroline couchée nue dans son lit. Darcy avait prié Charles d'intervenir, ce qu'il avait fait en mettant Caroline devant le fait accomplis avec leurs parents.

Les deux partirent dans la jaguar de darcy. Ils retrouvèrent Jane à l'entrée de la salle.

-Jane !

-Charles ! Les deux s'embrassèrent et Darcy avait un peu l'impression de gêner. Au bout d'une minute il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence à Charles.

-Ah...Oui, désolée Will, Jane je te présente William Darcy, mon meilleur ami. Will, voici Jane. Ils se serrèrent la main, et William compris pourquoi Charles était si épris. Cette femme dégageait beaucoup de choses positives. Elle semblait bien différentes des conquêtes d'une semaine que Charles avait l'habitude de lui présenter. Mais il préférait rester sur sa réserve, et voir de quoi demain serait fait.

-Enchantée William, je suis contente de vous rencontrer ! Charles m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-De même Jane.

-Darcy n'est pas toujours très loquace en compagnie de personnes qu'il ne connait pas trop dit Charles. Darcy rougit légèrement. Il était toujours mal à l'aise quand on parlait de lui en public.

Jane sourit et continua la discussion avec Will.

-J'espère que vous aimez le rock n roll William ?

-J'apprécie toujours un morceau pour me détendre !

-Parfait ! Messieurs, je vous propose de rentrer et de prendre nos places.

Jane et Charlie entrèrent et Darcy leur emboita le pas.

La salle était comble, 8 000 personnes patientées pour pouvoir applaudir et écouter THEK. Darcy compris que ce devait être un groupe assez connu pour attirer autant de monde, d'autant plus dans cette salle mythique. Jane avait réussi à obtenir de très bonnes places. Ils étaient au même niveau que la scène, limite en VIP.

-Jane, j'ai oublié de vous remercier de m'avoir invité ce soir.

-C'est avec plaisir William. Ah, j'oubliais de vous dire, à moins que Charles ne s'en soit chargé, vous allez rencontrer ma sœur.

Jane s'arrêta, car les lumières baissèrent. Darcy étaient intrigué par ce que Jane venait de lui dire. Il se tourna vers Charlie, qui arborait un grand sourire. Lorsqu'il le regarda, Charles avait l'œil luisant, comme une personne contente du tour qu'elle vient de vous jouer. Darcy détestait les rencontres organisées. Il changea son esprit car les lumières venaient de s'éteindre.

Le noir total se fit. Puis deux personnes entrèrent sur scène. William distinguait mal mais il lui semblait avoir aperçu un homme et une femme.

La musique débuta sur un rythme de batterie assez lent. La guitare pris le relais. C'était un son de guitare assez dégueu, mais voulu. Un son de rock garage. La lumière se fit sur le guitariste, un type habillé en skinny noir, de taille moyenne, cravate et chemise, boots aux pieds.

Bonne approche pensa-t-il.

Puis la voix arriva...Un spot éclaira la chanteuse, grande, mince mais musclée, cheveux noirs et bouclés, habillée elle aussi d'un skinny noir, chaussures compensées en cuir, chemise assez ample sur le dos à poids blanc sur fond noir, et par dessus un blouson de cuir noir.

Sa voix n'était pas parfaite, mais elle était envoutante. Sa voix collait parfaitement à la musique. Les deux jouaient ensemble, en parfaite harmonie.

Darcy ne bougeait plus. Il appréciait depuis les premières notes la prestation scénique de la chanteuse. Elle était transportée par la musique, et bougeait comme jamais sur scène. Sensualité, sexe se dégageaient d'elle, telle une femme fatale. Elle donnait tout sur scène. Elle avait une démarche de tigresse. William avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Il était totalement hypnotisé et pris par cette femme envoutante.

Darcy n'avait pas remarqué le regard posé sur lui. Charles le sourire en coin, se délectait de voir son ami aussi pris par ce qu'il voyait. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Elisabeth, Charles avait su qu'elle serait intriguer Darcy. Mais il ne ferait rien pour les jeter l'un avec l'autre. Darcy avait été assez éprouvé par des rencontres avec des femmes qui n'en voulaient qu'à son argent. Depuis, il ne sortait quasiment plus, et s'enfermait trop souvent dans son travail. La dernière en date lui avait brisé le cœur. Darcy s'était attaché, elle était gentille, calme et affectueuse. Mais tout ça avait volé en éclat lorsqu'il l'avait surprise en pleine conversation téléphonique avec une de ses amies, se voyant déjà dépenser sa fortune.

Les chansons s'enchaînèrent. Au bout d'une heure de concert, ils quittèrent la scène. La foule hurlait et applaudissait, tout comme Darcy, Jane et Charles pour un rappel ! 2 minutes passèrent et le duo revint sur scène.

William n'en avait pas eu assez, il avait encore envie de voir cette femme chanter et danser sur scène. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque cette dernière s'empara d'une autre guitare pour accompagner le guitariste...Et en plus elle joue de la guitare...pas sexy du tout se dit-il avec un grand sourire.

A ce moment là, Elisabeth se tourna vers sa sœur qu'elle avait vu depuis les coulisses avant le concert, assise avec Charles et un autre type, plutôt bien fait de sa personne.

Elle croisa le regard de sa sœur et lui fit un clin d'œil tout en commençant à chanter.

Darcy voyant l'échange se retourna et vit Jane avec un grand sourire. Charles, se pencha à l'oreille de Darcy et lui expliqua :

\- J'avais oublié de préciser, la chanteuse s'appelle Elisabeth, c'est la sœur cadette de Jane...

William leva un sourcil, dévisageât Charles et retourna son regard sur scène et pu admirer pour la première fois de la soirée des magnifiques yeux vert en amende.

Elle ne ressemblait en rien à Jane, qui elle était blonde aux yeux bleus.

A la fin du concert tous le monde se leva pour acclamer le groupe.

\- Alors ? Toujours aussi peu enthousiaste Darce ? lui demanda Charles.

\- C'était pas mal lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

Le public commençait à se diriger lentement vers la sortie, Darcy commençait à partir lorsque Charles le retint.

\- On va voir Lizzy et James Darce, tu nous suis ou tu préfères aller nous attendre au bar à l'entrée ? dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, sachant pertinemment quel serait son choix.

Darcy hésita, ne voulant pas montrer trop d'empressement à rencontrer le groupe, et surtout la magnifique chanteuse et sœur de Jane.

\- Oui, je vous suis. Je préfère attendre avant de piétiner pour sortir.

Charles rit intérieurement de la réponse de Darcy. _Mais bien sur, cache toi autant que tu peux mon cher !_

Le garde les laissa passer et ils entrèrent dans un couloir menant aux loges des artistes. L'équipe était déjà en plein rangement du matériel. Darcy s'arrêta devant les guitares utilisées durant le concert et se laissa distancer par Jane et Charles sans s'en apercevoir.

\- Ils repartent dès ce soir pour de nouvelles dates ? Je pensais qu'autant de matériel était nécessaire juste pour un concert de rock ! s'exclama Darcy.

\- Non, ce soir était la dernière de la tournée lui répondit une voix sensuelle, et oui, malgré ce que vous pouvez penser tout ce matériel est nécessaire pour nos arrangements !

Darcy rougit en tournant la tête pour se retrouver face à Elisabeth, le regard interrogateur, sourcil droit levé. Elle était aussi grande que lui, et il aurait pu se noyer dans la profondeur de ses yeux. L'air hagard, Darcy n'arrivait pas à sortir un son de sa bouche.

Elisabeth était agacée. Certes la fatigue de la tournée y était pour quelque chose, mais ce genre de réflexions venant de la part de personnes qui se permettaient de juger tout sans savoir, du moins en apparence ici, l'énervait. Pourquoi les gars de la sécurité l(avaient laissé passer. Tout en pensant à cela, son regard se hasarda sur l'homme. Il était plutôt bien fait, musclé sans trop l'être, grand, brun aux yeux bleus, une belle gueule et une coupe de cheveux de premier de la classe. Elle donnait envie d'être ébouriffée !

A ce moment là, une voix venue de derrière les fit sursauter tous les deux, perdus dans leurs réflexions.

\- Lizzy vous voilà, nous vous cherchions. James nous a dit que vous étiez partie récupérer quelque chose en coulisse. Alors contente que se soit la fin ? Vous aviez l'air épuisée ! Jane ne s'arrêtait plus de lui poser des questions.

Avant de répondre, Lizzy salua Charles.

\- Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir Charles, alors avez-vous aimé ?

\- Excellent ! Vous amenez vraiment beaucoup de choses sur scène !

\- C'est peu de le dire ! s'exclama Darcy en riant !

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Darcy devint rouge, surpris que se soit lui qui se soit exclamé ainsi. Ce n'était pas son habitude, lui habituellement si discret.

Charles arbora un grand sourire et s'adressa à Elisabeth :

\- Excuse moi Lizzy, j'ai oublié de te présenter mon ami, William Darcy. William, voici Elisabeth Bennet.

\- On venait tout juste de se croiser avant que vous n'arriviez. Enchantée M. Darcy.

\- De même.

Le ton de l'échange était encore assez froid. Lizzy était toujours un peu agacée par ce type, et William essayait de ne pas trop sortir de bêtises en parlant un minimum. Ne comprenant pas son propre comportement, William tentait de se ressaisir. Il ne voulait pas retomber dans ses problèmes, tomber pour une fille qu'il connaissait à peine et se retrouver encore avec une désillusion. Rester naturel sans rien montrer.

Lizzy retourna à sa conversation avec Jane, voyant que la discussion avec l'ami de Charles s'arrêterait là.

Les filles partirent vers la loge et William laissa échapper un soupir de mécontentement.

\- Détends-toi Will. Charles s'amusait, il voyait bien que Darcy avait changé d'attitude.

Ils suivirent les filles jusqu'à la loge, dans laquelle quelques personnes discutaient et prenaient un verre. Jane, Charles et Lizzy discutaient tandis que darcy se servait une bière histoire de se détendre. Une voix dans son dos lui demanda :

\- Vous pouvez m'en servir une également ?

Darcy se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec James, le guitariste du groupe.

\- Bien sur. Tenez.

\- Merci. Vous étiez dans la salle ce soir ?

\- Oui, et j'ai vraiment apprécié. Je ne connaissais pas votre groupe, et j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait une grande harmonie entre vous deux. Comme un couple ! Darcy se grondait intérieurement d'avoir posé cette question, venue toute seule.

\- Un couple ? De l'extérieur c'est souvent ce que l'on nous dit, mais non, nous ne sommes qu'amis. Nous avons vraiment une relation à part avec Lizzy. On se connait depuis le lycée et on a tout de suite accroché. On a fondé notre premier groupe à ce moment là. Mais c'était juste pour s'amuser. Arrivés à l'université on s'est retrouvé tous les deux et on a commencé THEK. Après vous savez comment ça commence, de concerts en concerts, la popularité monte et un jour on a décidé d'enregistrer un album. On travail tous les deux sur les arrangements. Et puis le succès est arrivé.

\- Et vous, vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

\- Un métier bien moins distrayant que le votre ! Je suis chef d'entreprise, et je suis venue avec Charles et Jane. Nous sommes amis d'enfance avec Charles. Pas aussi fusionnellement que vous et Elisabeth ! Mais proche.

\- Oh ok, vous êtes le fameux William dont parle Bing ! Et votre entreprise est dans quel secteur ?

\- Les énergies vertes. Nous essayons de développer des projets innovants en la matière. En passant, je voulais savoir c'est bien sur une Hofner que vous jouez ?

James était surpris que darcy puisse s'intéresser à ça. La discussion s'en suivit sur les guitares entre les deux. L'heure avançant Elisabeth sentait de plus en plus la fatigue la prendre. Elle cherchait James des yeux pour lui demander s'il était près à rentrer. Elle l'aperçut debout près des boissons en grande discussion avec le fameux Darcy. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre...

\- Au moins une personne qui semble l'apprécier se dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers eux. Darcy était de dos, et elle put admirer son postérieur assez bien formé. Physiquement pas mal, mais comportementalement pas terrible ! Se dit-elle.

\- James, es-tu prêt à y aller ?

\- Oui. Désolé Darce, sympa de vous avoir rencontré. J'espère bien qu'on se recroisera pour approfondir cette discussion sur les Hofner.

Jane et Charles approchaient et proposèrent à Darcy de rentrer. Arrivée chez lui, William se coucha des images plein la tête. La sœur de Jane l'avait bluffé sur scène, une vraie vampe ! Mais il tenta de se calmer. Il était réaliste, le style de vie qu'il avait et celui de la sœur de Jane était diamétralement à l'opposé. Il s'endormit malgré tout avec le regard vert de cette belle chanteuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée pour les petites fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe qui traînaient

Après avoir embrassé sa sœur Lizzy et James rentrèrent au duplex qu'ils partageaient à Londres. La tournée de 4 mois dans le pays se terminait, pour leur laisser quelques semaines de repos, avant de repartir pour une tournée européenne. Leur deuxième album était un succès, et pour la première fois, ils allaient pouvoir partager ça avec leurs fans français, suisses, allemands, italiens, espagnols et Tchèques.

Pour leurs petites vacances, James avait prévu d'aller voir sa famille qui avait déménagé à New York, et Lizzie prévoyait de rester une semaine entre Londres et Longbourn, puis de s'évader quelques temps en Afrique du Sud, pays qu'elle rêvait de visiter.

Avant de se coucher le duo se posa au calme, thé au miel à la main et discuta. Un petit débrief après chaque concert sur ce qui avait été bien, de futurs réglages à faire ou à supprimer. Puis la conversation dériva quelque peu.

\- Jane semble très heureuse avec Charles !

\- Il semble répondre à ses attentes plaisanta Élisabeth. Ce n'est que la 3e fois que je le rencontre, mais je sens qu'il la respecte et l'aime sincèrement. Des hommes comme ça, ça ne court pas les rues !

\- Il a de la famille dans la région, comme un petit frère ? lui demanda James avec intérêt.

\- Laisse tomber mon bon ami, il a deux sœurs et j'ai cru comprendre que la plus jeune était spéciale.

\- Spéciale ? Dans quel sens ?

\- Il ne s'est pas étendu sur la question, mais il semblerait que se soit des problèmes de comportements sociaux...quelque chose comme ça. Écoute je t'en dirais plus si je la rencontre un jour ! Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Caroline et l'aînée Louisa. Cette dernière est marié à un avocat ou un juge je ne sais plus.

\- Et a-t-elle rencontré beau-papa et belle-maman ?

\- Oui la semaine dernière. Jane était terrifiée, ce qui je dirais est une bonne chose, ça prouve qu'elle avait envie de faire bonne impression auprès de sa future belle famille. Mais bon, Jane est tellement douce et gentille qu'elle pourrait être amie avec la plus machiavélique des femmes ! Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour elle.

\- Une gentille dentiste, ça pourrait sembler paradoxal pour certaines personnes ! Et toi Liz, je t'ai vu jeter un petit coup d'œil au fessier d'un gentleman ce soir !

Lizzy rougie et se repris :

\- Mes yeux sont tombés par hasard à et endroit, tu interprètes trop vite ce que tu vois...

\- C'est bon Liz, y a rien de mal à satisfaire un peu ses yeux ! riait James.

\- Moi qui pensais avoir été discrète...c'est raté ! Soupira Lizzy. J'avoue c'est bon, en 6 mois je n'ai même pas fleurté une fois et ce beau mec se présente ce soir je ne me suis pas gênée ! J'espère juste que tu as été le seul à le remarquer. J'ai pas envie d'avoir la réputation d'être une fille qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge !

\- Faut dire que toutes les femmes présentes ce soir dans les loges ne se sont pas gênées, rassure toi, tu n'étais pas la seule à te faire plaisir !

Le double sens dans les paroles de James échappa à Lizzy. Il avait remarqué qu'Élisabeth n'avait pas été la seule à déshabiller du regard .Le fameux Darcy en avait fait autant avec elle.

\- De quoi avez-vous discuté d'ailleurs ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre !

\- Oh, les discussions habituelles, on a parlé du groupe et de guitares. Il a pas mal joué durant son adolescence. Un grand fan de Neil Young, Jimmy Page et Jimmy Hendrix.

Lizzy cracha son thé sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Vu sa tenue et sa manière d'être je l'imaginais plutôt écouter des musiques élitistes. Bref, parlons d'autre chose. Tu pars quand pour New York ?

\- Dans 3 jours, le temps de me poser un peu avant d'affronter la horde familiale ! Je décolle Lundi dans l'après-midi. Et toi, je suppose que tu vas rendre visite à tes parents ?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore déterminé quels jours...Élisabeth bailla et s'étira. Je vais me coucher James, j'en peux plus. A demain !

\- Bonne nuit Liz, fais de beaux rêves dit-il en riant. Élisabeth grogna et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir, elle avait accumulé un peu trop de sommeil en retard tout au long de cette tournée. Une bonne grasse matinée ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par une sonnerie. Encore complètement hagarde, elle chercha de la main d'où pouvait provenir cette sonnerie incessante qui la tirait de son sommeil. Sa main atteignit finalement son téléphone, elle chercha à raccrocher mais n'y parvint pas. Elle se releva dans son lit, pour constater avec désespoir que sa sœur cherchait à la joindre. Il était 8h30 du matin. Par dépit, Lizzy décrocha :

\- Jane il est 8h30 !

\- L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! plaisanta Jane. Excuse moi de t'appeler si tôt, mais je ne suis pas sure avec tous mes rendez-vous d'avoir le temps de le faire dans la journée. Charles m'emmène pour le week-end dans la maison de campagne de ses parents, et il voulait te proposer de venir. Il y aura peut-être William et ses sœurs également, ça te dit de venir ? Si James souhaite venir il sera le bienvenu.

\- Je voulais rester tranquille Jane, et me reposer. Je sais pas... Quand à James, il part dans 3 jours pour les USA, je vais malgré tout lui demander si il est intéressé. Je te rappelle dans la matinée et je te laisse un message.

Lizzy raccrocha et se recoucha.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Charles prenait son petit déjeuner avec Darcy dans un bar branché.

\- Alors, la soirée d'hier t'a plu Will ?

\- Oui c'était sympa. J'ai bien apprécié leur musique.

\- C'est tout ? Lui de manda Charles.

William releva la tête ne comprenant pas ce que Charles attendait.

\- Oui, que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? C'était un concert point. Le duo joue bien ensemble. James est plutôt sympathique. C'était une bonne soirée.

\- Tant mieux, peut-être que ça t'incitera à sortir un peu plus ! En parlant de ça, que fais-tu ce week-end ?

\- J'avais prévu de bosser sur des dossiers que j'avais laissé de côté. Regarder un film et me reposer.

\- J'emmène Jane à la maison de campagne ce week-end, tu veux venir ?

\- Non merci. Je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle. Et puis je serais mieux ici pour bosser.

\- J'ai invité aussi James et Élisabeth.

Darcy eu un temps d'arrêt pendant son repas, un temps imperceptible que Charles remarqua malgré tout.

\- Toujours pas intéressé Will ? Feignit-il de poser la question.

\- Voir de nouvelles personnes peut-être divertissant. Je vais réfléchir.

\- Dis moi assez rapidement, nous partons ce soir.

\- Entendu, je te laisse, j'ai une réunion importante ce matin. A plus tard.

Charles le regarda s'éloigner en pensant qu'il ne serait pas si facile que ça de le faire sortir de sa coquille. Il ne doutait pourtant pas qu'en Élisabeth, même si il la connaissait depuis peu, il trouverait son challenge. Ce serait quitte ou double.

Lizzy se leva aux alentours de 10h et mis du temps à émerger. Elle décida, comme chaque matin même pendant ses tournées d'aller faire un footing. C'était le seul sport qu'elle pouvait faire en toutes circonstances. C'était son moment d'évasion. Elle chaussa ses running et partie pour son heure quotidienne avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. En sport, elle retrouvait ce moment de dépassement qu'elle avait sur scène. Toujours aller au bout de soit, jusqu'à la rupture. C'était pour elle un moyen de sentir bien, et surtout de rester en forme. Une performance scénique demandait beaucoup d'énergie, et il fallait pouvoir tenir sur une tournée.

Le coup de téléphone lui revint en mémoire. Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir les accompagner. D'un côté cela lui permettrait de passer du temps avec sa sœur et Charles qu'elle appréciait, mais d'un autre côté elle avait envie de calme. Se retrouvait avec les sœurs de Charles ne l'enchantait point, d'autant plus en sachant que la cadette risquait de lui taper sur les nerfs.

Elle rentra, pris une douche ce qui lui permettrait de s'éclaircir peut-être les idées. Dans le salon elle croisa James et lui relata la proposition de Jane.

\- Tu devrais y aller ma grande, ça te permettra comme tu le dis de voir ta sœur et d'apprendre un peu plus à connaître Charles. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai de meilleurs plans pour ce week-end, un ami me propose une sacrée fiesta dans les clubs de la ville. J'ai envie de m'éclater dans tout les sens du terme...Et puis le seul intérêt que j'aurai pu avoir à venir s'est effondré hier soir.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Le beau et grand William est hétéro...

\- T'es vraiment en manque James ! Tu fantasmes sur tous les mecs que tu croises !

\- C'est bien pour ça que mon choix est fait ! Arrête de te poser trop de questions et vas-y. Tu pourrais avoir de bonnes surprises...surtout en présence d'un mec aussi beau !

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi à vouloir me caser avec le premier venu ! J'ai déjà une mère pour ça...

Depuis 3 ans que Lizzie et James tournaient avec leur groupe, Lizz n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à une relation. Les hommes s'étaient fait rare. C'était souvent des histoires sans lendemain. Et ça, ça ne l'intéressait plus. Elle se consacrait entièrement à sa musique avec son ami. Mais parfois, elle se disait que de partager les moments importants d'une vie avec une personne que l'on chérie, ça lui manquait.

Sa dernière histoire à la FAC l'avait vaccinée, mais elle n'abandonnait pas pour autant. Adrian, étudiant avec elle en histoire, n'avait pas supporté la concurrence, ni le groupe qu'elle avait formé avec James. Il voulait régir sa vie, et faire en sorte qu'elle soit disponible quand il en avait envie. Au début tout avait été rose, ils s'entendaient bien et au bout d'un an, les crises de jalousies, les reproches avaient déferlés sur Lizzie. Au début elle avait voulu lui faire plaisir, mais rapidement, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle se perdait elle-même en faisant plaisir à son copain. Elle avait répondu en quelque sorte à ses désirs mais pas aux siens. Elle décida de mettre un terme à leur relation. La rupture fut difficile car Adrian ne l'avait pas accepté facilement. Il l'avait harcelé pendant plusieurs mois et s'était finalement arrêté après avoir retrouvé une copine...Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole.

Lizzy avait tenue à finir ses études avant de partir sur les routes. Elle avait terminé ses 5 années en histoire médiévale, avec une spécialisation en histoire du livre et en restauration d'ouvrages anciens. Ne sachant pas si sa carrière musicale durerait, ou si un jour elle décidait d'arrêter considérant qu'elle avait raconté tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle voulait travailler avec sa deuxième passion : le livre et l'histoire médiévale. Tout ce que Lizzy entreprenait, elle le concrétisait.

Après une courte réflexion, elle décida d'appeler Jane pour lui confirmer sa venue.

\- Salut Jane, c'est ok pour moi pour la partie de campagne. Je viendrais par mes propres moyens, si tu pouvais juste me donner les coordonnées.

\- Parfait, je suis très contente que tu viennes ! Je t'envoie l'adresse au plus vite. Tu penses arriver vers quelle heure ?

\- Vers 17h ! J'ai envie de prendre mon temps et flâner sur la route.

\- Je te dis à ce soir alors. Oh emmène ton maillot de bain et une tenue de sport, il y a quelques activités à faire au manoir.

\- Manoir ? Je croyais que c'était une maison de campagne !

\- Rhooo c'est pareil, c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent leur demeure.

\- Si tu le dis. C'est une maison de famille ?

\- Oui je crois, elle est dans la famille depuis quelques temps déjà. Charles t'en racontera plus dès ce soir ! A plus.

Sur ces derniers mots, Jane raccrocha. Lizzy commença à rassembler quelques affaires dans un sac, et décida d'aller faire quelques achats afin de ne pas y aller les mains vides. James venait de partir. Ils s'étaient donner rendez-vous Dimanche soir à l'appartement avant son départ pour New York.


	3. Chapter 3

Au volant de sa Jaguar Type E roadster de 1970, héritée de son grand-père, Lizzy survolait les routes de la campagne anglaise. Elle avait eu le temps de visiter certaines demeures médiévales sur le chemin, discuté avec les différents propriétaires. Il était maintenant temps de repartir, il lui restait encore un peu de route à faire jusqu'à sa destination. Les arbres centenaires défilaient devant ses yeux, rythmé par le son de sa musique. Ces moments elle les aimait plus que tout. Tranquillité, découverte, évasion. Peut-être manquait-il quelqu'un à ses côtés pour partager ça, ou pas. Le GPS de son téléphone lui indiqua qu'elle était presque arrivée. Elle engagea sa voiture dans un chemin bordé de sapin. Après 800 mètres, elle arriva devant une demeure ancienne, ou plutôt un château de la mi-16e siècle en forme de U, avec deux tours aux extrémités, fermé par une rambarde en pierre. Lizzy stoppa sa voiture, sortie pour admirer la demeure.

\- Une maison de campagne hein ?! Elle avait hâte de pouvoir flâner à l'intérieur.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait une autre voiture non loin, arrivée quelques instants plus tôt.

Darcy déchargeait ses affaires, quand il aperçu une jaguar des années 70 s'approcher. Charles avait-il invité plus de monde qu'il ne l'avait dit ? A moins que Caroline ne se soit trouvé un homme riche !

La voiture s'arrêta. Une femme brune, avec chignon lâche, cheveux bouclés et rayban sur le visage en descendit. Grande, une paire de boots aux pieds, habillé d'un pantalon serré et d'une chemisier à poids, Darcy reconnu Elisabeth. Le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux. Elle dégageait une sensualité, et pourtant elle ne faisait rien de particulier. Darcy avait du mal à ôter ses yeux de cette vision. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle semblait apprécier la vue de la demeure. Darcy s'approcha de sa voiture.

\- Belle voiture !

Lizzy se retourna, surprise par la présence d'une autre personne non loin d'elle.

\- Oh ! Merci. William c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Lizzy ota ses lunettes et tendie sa main vers William pour lui dire bonjour. Il lui saisit la main, lui sourit. Cette femme est vraiment magnifique se dit-il. On avait l'impression que ses yeux verts pénétraient au plus profond de vous.

\- L'entrée c'est bien ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui oui, il y a une autre entré sur le côté, mais la principale est ici.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit devant eux et Charles et Jane les accueillirent. Tout le monde entra.

\- Lizzy je suis contente que tu es pu venir. Viens, Charles va te montrer ta chambre. Lizzy suivit Charles et Jane jusqu'à un grand escalier central qui desservait l'étage, où se trouvait 6 chambres et 3 salles de bains. Lizzy entra dans celle que Charles lui avait désigné. La décoration était très belle, dans un style épuré, clair et chaleureux. Lizzy se précipita à la fenêtre pour admirer la vue sur les jardins arrière de la propriété. Elle avait même un petit balcon, qui se partageait avec la chambre jouxtant la sienne. Le soleil couchant sur les jardins était magnifique.

\- J'espère que la chambre te plaira Lizz, la salle de bain se trouve derrière cette porte. Je m'excuse, mais il faudra la partager.

Au même moment, la porte à l'autre extrémité de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Darcy. Il souffla intérieurement, il n'aurait pas à barricader jour et nuit cette porte. Caroline n'était pas arrivée assez tôt pour organiser le partage des chambres et se retrouver à côté de la sienne. Il partagerait avec une femme bien plus attrayante ! Merci Charles pour la disposition des chambres !

\- ça te dit Lizzy de faire le tour du propriétaire ? Ce soir nous ne serons que tous les 4, mes sœurs arrivent demain matin.

\- Avec plaisir Charles. Dites-moi, avez-vous une bibliothèque ici ?

Darcy fut surpris par sa question, en général les gens demandaient plutôt si il avait aménagé une piscine ou si il avait trouvé un trésor...

\- Oui, on a même conservé quelques ouvrages anciens si tu veux y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Ils commencèrent à faire le tour de la maison, laissant Darcy en arrière. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines et rejoignit Jane.

Au bout d'une heure, Jane et Darcy se demandaient où les deux avaient bien pu passer.

\- Je crois qu'Élisabeth étaient intéressée par la bibliothèque, peut-être sont-ils resté la-bas.

\- ça ne m'étonnerait pas répondit Jane. Il suffit qu'elle tombe sur quelques collections anciennes pour qu'elle s'y perde. Jane et Darcy se dirigèrent vers la pièce en question.

Ils les trouvèrent bien dans cette pièce, Lizzy était assise derrière un grand bureau et Charles était penché au dessus de son épaule. Lizzy semblait lui expliquer quelque chose.

\- On commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir revenir !

\- Désolée Jane, mais en parlant de l'histoire de la famille, j'ai sorti quelques archives pour que Lizzy y jette un œil. On a pas mal de document que nous n'avons jamais réussi à déchiffrer par nous même. Elle m'expliquait comment réussir à lire certaines écritures anciennes. Je ne pensais pas que la paléographie serait si amusante !

\- Je m'excuse jane, je n'ai pas pu résister déclara Lizzy avec un grand sourire.

\- Si tu veux Charles je connais un spécialiste qui pourra t'aider à déchiffrer tes documents. En disant cela Darcy ne pensait pas qu'il vexerait Élisabeth.

\- En fait, je l'ai déjà trouvé!

Darcy fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que Charles essayait de lui faire comprendre. Élisabeth ne leva pas la tête et resta penchée sur les documents. Jane prit la parole.

\- William, ce que Charles veut dire c'est qu'Élisabeth est tout à fait capable de s'en charger.

\- Lizzy a fait Oxford et est sortie major de sa promotion en histoire. Elle s'est spécialisée en histoire médiévale et …

\- ….et aujourd'hui fait partie d'un groupe musical coupa Lizzie. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on étale son CV devant elle du moins. En disant ces mots elle referma le dossier et le tendit à Charles.

\- Tu as terminé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, mais devant l'impatience de Jane pour aller manger, je pense qu'il est préférable que nous reprenions une autre fois !

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon. Darcy restait pensif. Il était surpris par Elisabeth, plus il la connaissait, plus elle le surprenait. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus.

Ils se mirent à table et passèrent une agréable soirée, la discussion tourna autour de leurs différents métiers, et Lizzy appris donc que William était chef d'entreprises, dont la plus importante à ses yeux concernait le développement d'énergies vertes.

\- Étonnant de la part d'un grand businessman comme vous de mettre la priorité la-dessus ! Si je comprends bien vous êtes à la tête de la compagnie Fitzwilliam, qui détient de nombreux chantiers d'extractions de gaz ? Pollution et écologie, c'est assez paradoxal dit Lizzy un sourcil levé.

Darcy sentit la pique.

\- Cette compagnie est un héritage familial. Il y a certaines choses qui sont difficiles à supprimer, surtout quand elles rapportent beaucoup d'argent aux sociétaires. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire ce que je veux. C'est pour cela que par d'autres moyens je tente de donner le change. Je ne suis pas le seul à gérer l'entreprise, ma tante dirige une partie de la compagnie et moi l'autre.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous vous arrangez pour faire ce qu'il vous plaît et de vous mettre des œillères sur ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté !

\- Lizzy ! lança Jane afin de la calmer.

\- Quoi ! Je pose juste une question !

Darcy n'était pas du tout gêné par les remarques d'Élisabeth. Dès qu'elle s'animait, ses yeux devenaient très expressifs, comme un félin qui a repéré une proie qu'il ne lâchera pas des yeux. Je veux bien être cette proie se dit William.

\- Il va falloir que je fasse intervenir mon avocat si vous continuez plaisanta Darcy à l'adresse de Lizzy et de Charles. Lizzy laissa tomber le sujet et repris une gorgée de vin.

\- Jane, le repas était succulent, déclara Lizzy tu devrais te reconvertir en cuisine quand tu en auras assez de triturer la dentition des autres !

Jane rougit.

\- En fait Lizzy ce n'est pas moi qui ait cuisiné, c'est William. Ce dernier rougit en voyant que Charles et Lizzy se retournèrent vers lui pour qu'il confirme ce que Jane disait.

\- Jane vous êtes trop modeste ! On l'a fait tous les deux ! Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

Elisabeth trouvait étrange qu'un homme tel que lui, ayant de grandes responsabilités, se retrouve aussi timide à l'adresse de compliments. Elle trouva ça d'ailleurs assez amusant et mignon.

\- Ce vin est délicieux Charles, d'où vient-il ? Darcy essayait de changer de sujet.

\- C'est Elisabeth qui l'a apporté. C'est un vin français c'est ça Lizzy ?

\- Oui c'est un vin de Loire, un Chinon. Ces vins sont bien plus abordables que les bordeaux et les bourgognes. Et vous avez plus de chance de tomber sur un bon vin.

\- Vous connaissez bien la région ? Lui demanda William.

\- Oui, nos grands-parents paternelles habitaient en France. Ils y ont voyagé une fois et sont tombés amoureux de la région. A leur retraite, ils ont décidé de venir s'y installer. Durant nos vacances on a eu plusieurs occasions de s'y balader et plus tard de faire quelques vignobles.

\- Pour nous Philippe Allier c'est la Rolls Royce du Chinon. Notre grand-père était ami avec lui déclara Jane avec une note de nostalgie dans la voix. Nos grands parents sont décédés i ans, et papa a décidé de conserver la maison. Mais c'est dur d'y retourner sans leur présence.

Lizzy laissa échapper une larme et s'excusa pour sortir de table.

Charles et William se regardèrent et Jane leur expliqua.

\- ça a été particulièrement dur pour Lizzy, elle était très proche de notre grand-mère. C'était un peu sa deuxième maman, et une femme exceptionnelle.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Will connaissait bien le sujet pour avoir perdu ses parents trop vite, à l'âge de 22 ans. Jane se leva et rejoignit sa sœur.

Charles et William débarrassèrent la table et décidèrent d'aller déguster dans le salon un rhum en attendant le retour des filles.

\- Comment va Georgie ? Demanda Charles.

\- Bien, elle est en pleine période d'examens et ne communique qu'un minimum ! Une fois qu'elle aura terminé son année, elle me rejoindra je pense à Pemberley.

\- Tu lui as parlé d'Elisabeth ?

\- Pourquoi je lui en aurai parlé ? Interrogea Darcy.

\- Et bien tu viens de rencontrer une artiste qui je crois possède une renommée pratiquement internationale et tu as une sœur qui fait des études au conservatoire !

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Georgie est plutôt dans le classique.

\- Oui dans ses études, mais elle écoute bien autre chose que ça !

\- A l'occasion je lui en parlerais. Sinon, parlons de question qui fâchent, quand arrive ta sœur ?

\- Demain matin. T'inquiètes pas Will, au moindre faux pas je la renvoie à Londres. Elle semble avoir appris sa leçon, enfin j'espère. Je ne l'ai recroisé qu'une fois depuis son retour.

Darcy appréhendait le lendemain, il était moins sur que Charles du changement de comportement de sa sœur. De toute manière, en quelques secondes il saurait.

Jane et Élisabeth les rejoignirent et s'assièrent avec eux. Après avoir finit leur rhum,

Charles proposa de sortir boire un verre dans la petite ville non loin de la propriété. Il y avait un petit bar sympa, souvent bien rempli avec une bonne ambiance.

Tout le monde étaient d'accord, ils s'habillèrent et partir à pied. C'était l'occasion de profiter un peu plus de la soirée.

Jane et Charles marchaient tous les deux en avant et suivait Will et Lizzy. Will était mal à l'aise, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Finalement, c'est Lizzy qui engagea la conversation.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question ?

Darcy la regarda, ne comprenant de quoi elle lui parlait.

-...

\- Tout à l'heure, je vous ai demandé si c'était pas se mettre des œillères que de faire ce que vous faisiez.

\- Vous ne laissez jamais tomber n'est-ce pas ? Lui répondit-il en souriant.

\- C'est une de mes qualités je suppose, ne jamais abandonner ?!

\- Parfois il faut savoir aussi reconnaître que quoi que l'on fasse, les choses ne changeront jamais...Mais pour répondre à votre question, j'ai des convictions et j'essaie tant bien que mal de m'y tenir. Je pense que notre entreprise qui tente de développer de nouvelles énergies prendra le pas sur toutes ces entreprises pétrolières ou d'extraction de gaz. Elles sont très puissantes et rapportent beaucoup d'argent à ceux qui les possèdent. En ce qui concerne notre compagnie, j'ai proposé de la revendre, mais ma tante a tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il est impensable pour elle de vendre un entreprise juste parce que l'on a des convictions sur le respect de la nature. Laisser ma place en revendant mes parts serait un abandon, et revendre, en y repensant, ça serait rejeter le problème en laissant quelqu'un d'autre continuer dans cette voie.

Tout en expliquant ces idées, Darcy s'emportait dans ce explications.

\- Votre cause est noble et vous vous donnez les moyens de l'atteindre. Je tiens à m'excuser pour vous avoir agressé sans savoir au dîner. Parfois j'ai tendance à m'emporter sans connaître vraiment le fond du sujet ou le caractère d'une personne !

\- Je ne permettrais pas de vous juger la-dessus ! Je crois qu'aujourd'hui on a tous tendance à être comme ça. On juge beaucoup sans savoir, nos préjugés sont difficiles à faire disparaître.

La discussion s'arrêta, les deux couples étaient arrivé au bar. De l'extérieur on entendait le flow de la musique. En ouvrant les portes battantes, une musique latino envahit leurs oreilles. Le bar était pratiquement plein, ils réussirent à trouver une table de libre et s'installèrent.

\- Alors les filles, demanda Charles, vous buvez quoi ?

\- On va rester dans l'ambiance du soir, ce sera un mojito pour moi dit Jane.

\- Une margarita demanda Lizzy.

Charles et Darcy allèrent chercher les boissons et revinrent vers leur table. L'ambiance était chaude, il y avait une piste de danse, sur laquelle de nombreuses personnes se déhanchaient sur une salsa plutôt lente.

Lizzy se trémoussait sur sa chaise, elle adorait cette musique. C'était très entraînant et festif. Soudainement, Jane proposa à Lizzy d'aller danser.

\- Tu ne préfères pas y aller avec Charles ?

\- Non vas-y Lizzy, je ne suis pas un grand danseur de salsa, je ne voudrais pas abîmé les pieds de ma chère et tendre !

Elles se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et dansèrent en riant pendant près de 10 minutes. Quel bonheur de pouvoir se lâcher sur ce genre de chanson. Sous le regard appréciateur des deux gars, les filles ne s'arrêtaient plus. Elles revinrent tout de même boire leur cocktail et tenir compagnie aux garçons. Les verres s'enchainèrent et Lizzy avait encore envie de danser.

\- Allez Jane on y retourne !

\- Non Lizzy, je fais une pause, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Je crois je n'ai plus trop l'habitude de boire des alcools forts.

Elisabeth se tourna alors vers les garçons :

\- Charles vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir essayer ?

\- Sans façons Lizz, je préfère rester avec mi angel !

\- Pathétique lâcha Lizzy, légèrement éméchée, ce qui fit rire Charles.

\- Darcy, vous voulez pas venir avec moi ? Juste une petite danse !

-Ahh je ne suis pas sure d'être à votre hauteur...

\- Allezzz on s'en fiche, y a personne ici qui vous connaît !

\- Ok, vous gagnez.

Les deux partir sur la piste de danse et une salsa démarra. Ils commencèrent doucement, proche l'un de l'autre et puis tout s'accéléra. Darcy était un vrai bon danseur de salsa ! Lizzy surprise au départ, affichait un grand sourire. Il était souple, gracieux. Un dieu vivant sur la piste.

De loin Jane et Charles n'étaient pas loin de se décrocher la mâchoire en voyant Darcy ainsi.

\- Charles, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi bon danseur !?

\- Je ne le savais pas moi-même ! Il aurait pu partager et m'en donner un peu !

Ils rirent tous les deux et continuèrent à les regarder danser. Au cours de la danse, Darcy et Lizzy s'étaient rapprochés, corps à corps, les yeux dans les yeux. Le sourire avait disparu et laisser place à une autre ambiance. Une tension entre les deux s'étaient installée...chacun pouvait sentir la sensualité de l'autre, une attirance physique commençait à poindre entre eux.

Puis la musique s'arrêta et laissa place à une chanson très lente. Les deux sortirent de leur transe.

\- Excusez moi...il ...il faut que j'aille aux wc...et elle s'éclipsa.

Darcy acquiesça de la tête et retourna à la table.

Lizzy se regardait devant le miroir, s'aspergea un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle essaya de retrouver ses esprits avant de retrouver tous le monde. Cette danse l'avait un peu déroutée, à un moment, la sensualité du moment l'avait emporté sur tout. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, Elisabeth s'était perdue dans les yeux bleus de Darcy au rythme de la salsa. Elle se mit à rire toute seule et se persuada que l'alcool et la fatigue en était la source, même si Darcy était très tentant. Aussi grand qu'elle, avec un corps qui semblait plutôt bien entretenu, des yeux bleus profonds, des cheveux bruns courts et coiffés à la dernière mode. Il devait faire tourner la tête de nombreuses filles, elle était d'ailleurs bien étonnée qu'il soit venu seul pour le week-end.

Darcy de son côté, était tout aussi confus. Certes Lizzy était très belle, très sensuelle, mais ce moment sur la piste était différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Son touché, la manière dont elle bougeait avec lui...c'était parfait ! Quand une femme se déhanche ainsi à vos côté, la température monte très vite...Il alla rejoindre Charles et Jane à la table.

\- Et bien et bien, Will ! Tu nous avais caché tes talents de danseur! Je ne t'ai jamais vu danser quand on sortait plus jeune !? Darcy rougit d'embarras.

\- En fait, ma mère m'a appris quand j'étais jeune...Elle adorait danser avec mon père, elle m'a toujours dit que ça apportait grâce, volupté, souplesse, que je m'amuserais bien. Voyant que je n'étais pas forcément plus convaincu, elle a ajouté que les filles adoraient les hommes qui savaient danser !

\- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort ! Déclara Jane en voyant Lizzy revenir vers eux.

\- C'est vrai ça, regarde Darce toutes les femmes regardent dans ta direction !

\- De quoi vous parliez ? Demanda Lizzy.

\- On félicitait Will pour ses qualités de danseur. Toutes les femmes du bar furètent vers notre table pour avoir une danse ! plaisanta Charles. Elles n'osent pas s'approcher, elles doivent croire que vous êtes ensemble !

Darcy et Lizzy rougirent tous les deux en même temps, et n'osèrent pas se regarder. A ce moment là, une jeune femme blonde, très bien faite de sa personne osa venir et proposer à Will une danse. Il hésita et finalement accepta juste pour une danse en s'excusant auprès de la tablée.

\- Et bien, dit Charles, je n'en reviens pas. Lui qui est assez timide et qui ne sortait plus depuis 3 ans ! Lizzy, tu as glissé quelque chose dans sa boisson c'est pas possible plaisanta Charles.

\- Très drôle Charles ! Je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi pour danser aussi bien !

\- Certes, mais votre danse à réveillé quelque chose en lui !

\- Charles, je ne comprends pas, Will semble être un merveilleux garçon mais très seul.

\- Il a eu quelques déboires en fait avec quelques femmes. Depuis il s'est refermé sur lui-même. Et là j'ai l'impression de retrouver le Will avant ces différentes déconvenues. Charles n'en dit pas plus, les histoires privées de Will lui appartenaient.

En écoutant ce que racontait Charles, Lizzy observait William sr la piste de danse. Il semblait apprécier le morceau et sa partenaire. A cet instant, elle ressentie un petit pincement à l'estomac.

La musique prit fin, et Darcy rejoignit tout le monde à la table.

\- Il commence à être tard, je pense qu'avec Jane nous allons rentrer. Vous voulez rester tous les deux ?

\- Non, répondit Lizzy, je suis encore bien fatiguée vu que ma chère sœur m'a réveillé tôt ce matin !

\- Je vais payer et je vous rejoint dehors déclara Darcy. Tout le monde protesta et finalement acceptèrent tout en le remerciant.

Sur le chemin du retour, la pleine lune éclairait parfaitement les environs. Jane et Charles étaient comme deux jeunes amoureux tandis que Lizzy et William marchaient en silence. Jane éclata d'un grand rire d'un seul coup.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si frôle Jane ? Lui demanda sa sœur.

-Euhm, en fait, Will tu me pardonneras, je racontais à Jane les tentatives dsespérées de ma sœur pour mettre William dans son lit ! Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de ma propre sœur, mais là elle nous avait fait la totale !

Le principal intéressé se cacha le visage dans ses mains de honte...

\- Je suis curieuse de savoir, demanda Lizzy.

\- Pour mes 25 ans j'ai organisé une grande fête dans la maison de mes parents ici même. Elle avait déjà fait quelques tentatives auparavant mais là elle s'est carrément glissée dans le lit de Will pour le surprendre quand il viendrait se coucher. Sauf que l'ayant vu faire tous les deux et avec l'aide de la sœur de Will, on a réussi à déjouer son plan. On a échangé nos chambres tous les deux et au final j'ai trouvé ma sœur toute nue sur mon lit avec nœud rouge autour de sa taille...Elisabeth et Jane pouffèrent de rire au ridicule de la situation.

-Désolée Charles de rire, c'est tout de même ta sœur...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lizzy, ce n'est pas de notre faute si elle s'expose au ridicule toute seule. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi et Lizzy, imaginant la situation continuait de sourire.

\- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas aussi drôle quand vous êtes la cible fréquente de ce genre d'attaques, avoua Darcy.

\- Je n'en doute pas William, c'est surtout de penser à la tête de Charlie en voyant sa sœur ainsi.

\- Oui, mais malgré tout je redoute la journée de demain...Je vous assure, être toujours sur ses gardes , devoir supporter une personne qui ne vous lâche pas d'un pouce et qui enfonce ses ongles dès qu'elle le peut dans votre avant bras juste pour montrer aux autres que je suis sa proie, c'est fatigant.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous êtes son gibier. Mais vous n'avez réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas moyens ?

\- Parfois les mots ne sont pas suffisants ! Dites moi, peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider... ?

\- Ouhla, je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres de cette fameuse Caroline ! plaisanta-t-elle. Voyant que Darcy ne plaisantait pas elle se ravisa. Ok William dites moi comment je pourrais alléger votre week-end ? Darcy releva la tête et lui demanda :

\- Je ne vous demanderais pas de faire semblant d'être ma petite amie ne vous inquiétez pas, juste dès qu'elle tente une approche de venir me sauver d'une quelconque manière ? Ça vous dérangerez pas ?

\- Deal, mais qu'est ce que j'y gagne en échange ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

\- A vous de voir, soit ma reconnaissance éternelle, où la possibilité d'un week-end de joute verbale avec une femme sans esprit...Je sais ! Je suis méchant, mais c'est tellement vrai !

\- Les deux me vont. La reconnaissance éternelle s'accompagne-t-elle d'un service ?

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez !

\- Attention à ce que vous dites, vous ne savez pas ce que je serais capable de vous demander !

\- Peu importe, je pense que rien ne peut être pire que de passer une journée entière avec la sœur de Charles à ses basques !

Arrivés au manoir, Charles et Jane souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Lizzy et Darcy et s'éloignèrent vers l'aile ouest de la maison, tandis que leur chambre se trouvait à l'opposé.

Devant leurs portes respectives ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Ils convinrent d'utiliser la salle de bain chacun leur tour. Au signal de deux coups frappés Lizzy laisserait la place à William.

Il se déshabilla et attendit en boxer le signal de Lizzy. Il entendit les deux coups, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec sa serviette. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec une Lizzie en sous vêtements en dentelle noir...Il resta planté ¼ de seconde devant un tel spectacle et se retourna dans la seconde pour éviter de profiter plus du spectacle. Lizzy n'avait pas réagit non plus tout de suite, absorbée elle aussi par le corps presque nu de son voisin de chambre.

\- Désolée Elisabeth...mais..j'ai entendu deux coups et j'ai cru que vous aviez terminé !

\- Vous avez du confondre avec la tuyauterie bruyante quand vous faites couler de l'eau...Tout en disant ces paroles, Lizzy ne s'était pas abstenu de le détailler, même de dos, elle avait un très bel aperçu de sa musculature. Les fesses musclées et bien bombées, une silhouette bien travaillée.

\- De toutes manières j'avais pratiquement terminé répondit elle. Bonne nuit Will ! lui envoya-t-elle avec une voix langoureuse. Et la porte se ferma.

Darcy n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre. Une chose était sure, il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour se calmer et pouvoir dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Will n'arrivait pas à dormir. Entre l'arrivée de Caroline demain, et la présence de Lizzie dans la pièce juste à côté il lui était difficile de rester en place. Ne tenant plus, il se leva pour aller prendre l'air sur le balcon. Une brise fraîche soufflait et fit remuer les rideaux de la chambre de Lizzy qui se trouvait à 3 mètres plus loin. La pleine lune éclairait le parc, et Will osa jeter par curiosité un regard à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elisabeth dormait paisiblement, dans une pose assez particulière: étalée sur la totalité du lit à plat ventre en étoile, sa longue chevelure reposant sur l'oreiller. Elle portait une petite nuisette courte à bretelles en tissu léger. Elle semblait dormir profondément, elle était magnifique. Il se détourna, ne voulant pas profiter de cette intrusion dans sa sphère privée. Il resta assis sur le balcon de longues minutes réfléchissant à sa vie privée et à ce que cette femme avait provoqué en lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

Il était tombé sous le charme de la chanteuse et guitariste, puis au cours de la soirée, il avait découvert qu'elle était passionnée par de nombreuses choses. Quand elle était dans la même pièce, il avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Elle était intelligente, cultivée, passionnée, franche, intègre, aimante, sensible, touchante...C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une femme comme ça qui ne faisait pas parti de sa famille. Elles couraient toutes après sa fortune, il suffisait de 5 min avec l'une d'entre elles pour le deviner. Une seule fois il avait été aveugle. Christine. Il l'avait rencontré à une soirée au cabinet d'avocats de Charles. Elle était très belle et avait su le manipuler. Elle était drôle, belle et semblait sincère. Ce n'est que deux ans plus tard, au moment où il avait décidé de lui faire sa demande, il était rentré plus tôt de son travail pour lui faire la surprise. Au final, c'est lui qui fut surpris. Il l'a trouvé au lit avec un de ses anciens collaborateurs. Son cœur se brisa de cette trahison et s'était juré qu'il ne rentrerait plus dans une relation aussi longue. Il se consola avec quelques histoires sans lendemain, puis au bout de quelques mois s'en lassa. Le désert avait duré 3 ans. Même lui n'en revenait pas en y repensant. Jusqu'au soir du concert...Son corps avait repris le dessus sur sa raison, et il avait ressentie une myriade de choses en voyant Elisabeth sur scène.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait tellement peur de se tromper et d'être trahi de nouveau. Et d'un autre côté, elle lui plaisait et la laisser passer sans rien faire lui donner de sérieux maux d'estomac. Par dépit il expira bruyamment. Frustré. Il se releva et s'appuya au rebord du balcon.

-Vous n'allez pas sauter rassurez moi ?

Darcy se retourna et se retrouva en face de Lizzy, encore un peu endormie, les cheveux légèrement en bataille.

\- Non rassurez vous, je n'arrive surtout pas à dormir ! Mais vous devriez retourner au lit, je ne voudrais pas être la cause de votre manque de sommeil ! Darcy rougit en disant cela...il avait quelques images en tête.

\- Un conseil, ne vous promenez pas ainsi quand Caroline sera présente, ce serait lui tendre une perche ! plaisanta Elisabeth. Darcy était torse nu et portait juste un pantalon en flanelle légère. Bonne nuit William !

\- Bonne nuit Elisabteh.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et entendit Darcy en faire de même. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit si anxieux à la venue de la sœur de Charles ? Sur cette pensée elle se rendormit, avec l'image d'un bel homme torse nu au clair de lune.

Au petit matin, Lizzie fut cette fois réveillée par le chant des oiseaux. C'était appréciable. De son lit elle avait une belle vue sur les jardins, avec le soleil qui commençait à se lever et colorer les feuillages.

Elle se leva et s'étira. La journée s'annonçait chargée avec l'arrivée des sœurs de Charles. Elle posa son oreille contre la porte de la salle de bain pour entendre le moindre bruit. Parfait, Darcy n'était pas dans la salle de bain. Elle fit une brève toilette, s'habilla et descendit. Il n'y avait personne encore, Charles et Jane semblait s'être attardés au lit...Elle alla à la cuisine et commença à préparer un petit déjeuner pour tous le monde. Elle alla chercher son téléphone et se mit un peu de musique avec un casque sur les oreilles. La musique lui avait toujours permis de se concentrer, que se soit en cuisine mais aussi pour ses études. Elle prépara des crêpes, quelques œufs brouillés et un peu de bacon. Au moment où elle se retourna pour aller chercher au frigo du jus d'orange, elle rentra en collision avec un torse bien dur. Elle cria de surprise.

\- Désolée Elisabeth, je voulais juste aller me servir un verre de jus, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez entendu en entrant.

\- ça va ça va, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste était un peu surprise. Vous n'avez pas mangé ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en l'observant. Il était trempé, portait une serviette autour de la taille. Des gouttelettes d'eau tombaient de la pointe de ses cheveux, il était encore plus sexy comme ça que hier soir dans la salle de bain. Elle se mordit la lèvre en attendant sa réponse.

\- Non non, je suis juste allé nager quelques longueurs avant de manger, histoire de me vider la tête. Vous aimez cuisiner vous aussi ?

\- Écoutez William, on va faire plus simple, vous voulez pas qu'on se tutoie ? J'ai l'impression dans cette maison à vous tutoyer d'être dans un roman du 19e siècle !

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, d'autant que ça pourrait laisser supposer que nous sommes proches ! Lizzie écarquilla les yeux. Enfin je veux dire ça par rapport à Caroline continua Darcy. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-...oui on va dire ça...Bref, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à finir de préparer le repas, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais un vrai cordon bleu !

\- Jane a enjolivé les choses. Je sais un peu cuisiné.

\- Si le « un peu » correspond au dîner d'hier, on peut clairement dire que tu te débrouilles mieux que n'importe qui ici !

Ils terminèrent ensemble tout en plaisantant. Lizzy apprécia ce moment avec lui. Elle avait encore du mal à le cerner. A certains moment, il pouvait être froid et distant, et 2 minutes plus tard rire à gorge déployée. Lunatique, timide ou maladroit?

Charles et Jane se levèrent et prirent le repas tous ensemble. La matinée passa vite, tout le monde alla s'habiller avant l'arrivée des sœurs. Lizzy choisit une robe légère avec une fermeture dans le dos. N'arrivant pas à la fermer toute seule, elle appela Darcy à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

\- William, t'es encore là ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai un problème avec ma robe si tu...

\- J'arrive. Il entra dans la salle de bain, la traversa pour se rendre dans la chambre de Lizzy.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider à la fermer ? Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

William avala de travers, cette femme serait sa perte. Son dos nu s'exposa à lui, il avait juste à relever la fermeture qui partait du haut de ses fesses jusqu'en haut du dos...Il distingua juste à la bordure de la robe, et donc juste au dessus de son fessier droit un tatouage...Il eut soudain très chaud.

\- Vous avez un tatouage ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

En entendant les questions de Will, Lizzy se sourit à elle-même.

\- C'est un OM (ou Aum). C'est une syllabe en sanskrit, qui peut vouloir dire « ce qui a été, est et sera ».

\- Pourquoi ce Om ?

\- Je l'ai fait car c'était une période pour moi ou je suis devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et puis je trouve que l'Inde est un pays magnifique, malheureusement avec encore quelques lois d'un autre temps. J'adore aussi leurs films ! Bon certes Bollywood les acteurs sont loin d'être exceptionnels, mais le gens la bas vivent l'histoire comme si c'était la leur. C'est cathartique !

\- Et pourquoi ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour le côté sexy comme beaucoup le pense, c'est juste que je l'ai mis à un endroit que seuls mes proches pourront voir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de partager, je l'ai fait pour moi. Est-ce que mon explication te suffit ? Je veux bien que tu remonte cette fermeture éclair !

\- Oh oui bien sur. Darcy s'exécuta. C'est bon.

Elle se retourna et le remercia. Darcy ne bougeait plus le yeux dans le vague. Lizzy agita une main devant ses yeux et il revint à lui même.

\- Tout va bien William ? Vous étiez absent. Ce n'est quand même pas Caroline qui vous stresse ?

\- Oh non, mes pensées étaient bien plus agréables que cela ! Elisabeth rougit à sa déclaration.

\- Ok...euh...si on descendait ? Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Si on reste ici je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver se rajouta-t-elle à elle-même.

Il avait réussit à la troubler une seconde fois. Tout en descendant, elle réfléchissait.

Tu te fais des films Lizz, un homme comme ça ne s'intéresserait jamais à une musicienne. Et puis même si c'était le cas, ça n'irait pas bien loin. Un type comme lui devait voyager à travers je ne sais combien de pays pour mener à bien la gestion de son empire. Quand à elle, avec leur nouvelle notoriété, les dates allaient commencer à se multiplier, rien qu'avec la tournée européenne. De nouvelles dates se dessinaient pour une tournée américaine aussi. Plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle s'embrouillait entre sa raison et son envie. Elle sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une voix nasillarde et criarde en provenance de l'entrée du Manoir.

Enfin voilà la fameuse Caroline Bingley que Dracy craignait. C'était une femme blonde platine, maigre, voir même au delà du maigre, à se demander si cette fille ne faisait pas de l'anorexie ! Elle avait les même yeux que son frère, bleus, la peau très bronzée. C'était l'antithèse d'Elisabeth. Quand Lizzy se présenta, elle sentit des yeux de faucon la détailler de haut en bas. Puis elle lui lança un faux sourire :

\- Enchantée Elisabeth, elles se serrèrent la main et Caroline pivota en ¼ de seconde vers William.

\- Willy chérie, enfin nous nous retrouvons ! Darcy devint blanc, il se sentait pris au piège, et ne savait plus quoi faire si ce n'est murmurer un « Bonjour Caroline ».

Lizzy n'en revenait pas, il était vraiment médusé face à cette femme. Il ne fit aucun geste vers elle et Caroline commençait à s'avancer vers lui pour l'embrasser quand Elisabeth intervint.

\- Caroline, il y a une personne qui vous fait des signes dans la cour, je crois qu'elle cherche à attirer votre attention.

Caroline s'arrêta dans son élan, fit un sourire à Darcy se retourna et dit :

\- Oh ce n'est que Louisa et son mari, elle s'attend tout de même pas à ce que je les aide à décharger les affaires !

Et en plus elle semble sérieuse en disant cela se dit Lizzy.

\- Votre sœur n'est-elle pas enceinte ? Demanda William. En effet, Louisa en était à 5 mois et sa grossesse la fatiguait.

\- Si, mais ce n'est pas un sac de voyage qui changera quelque chose ! Lizzy l'observait un sourcil levé. Comment pouvait-on être aussi détestable avec sa propre sœur devant une inconnue !?

-Viens William, allons les aider déclara Lizzy.

Darcy la suivit en la remerciant silencieusement de ne pas l'avoir laissé tout seul. Caroline, elle, avait tout de suite entendu le tutoiement entre les deux. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Qui était cette fille de la campagne qui se permettait de loger dans son manoir et de paraître si proche de son Darcy ?! Malgré sa fureur, elle garda un visage calme. Elle savait que ses parents et Charles l'avaient prévenue de rester correcte dans son comportement. Mais cette Lizzie ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Personne ne comprenait que William Darcy lui appartenait, qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Elle avait mis ça de côté pendant son éloignement en Europe, mais elle savait que ça se ferait un jour ou l'autre. Un jour William se rendrait compte de la femme merveilleuse qu'elle était...Charles qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa nouvelle greluche n'avait pas vu la scène, Caroline pensait que son frère pouvait faire mieux que cette femme insipide. Dentiste avaient dit ses parents, pfff. Charles avait besoin d'une femme qui lui soit complètement dévouée...

Elisabeth rencontra Louisa et son mari, Edward Hurst, médecin généraliste sur Londres. Louisa elle était infirmière. Le couple semblait très accueillant et très sympathique. Ils les aidèrent à décharger leurs affaires et laissèrent le sac de Caroline au pied de l'escalier. Elle pouvait bien monter ses affaires, personne n'était son laquais !

Une fois tout le monde à son aise, ils passèrent à table. William suivait de près Lizzy pour ne pas se faire piéger à table à côté de Caroline. Fort heureusement ils s'assirent en premier l'un à côté de l'autre. Louisa s'installa a côté de William et son mari en face de lui. Caroline arriva à ce moment, et voyant que les places autour de Will étaient déjà prises déclara :

\- Lisbeth, en tant qu'invité je vous propose de vous asseoir au bout de la table, et puis j'ai tellement de choses à raconter à Willy !

\- Non merci, Carole, je ne voudrais pas vous priver de cet honneur. Et puis Darcy voulait me parler musique. William suivait l'échange, ainsi que les deux autres personnes à table. Louisa en entendant la réponse d'Elisabeth se dit qu'enfin sa sœur avait trouvé une adversaire à sa hauteur et se sourit à elle-même.

Caroline se tourna vers Darcy pour qu'il intervienne. Elle avait le regard mauvais.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose Caroline ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Charles et Jane arrivèrent avec les plats et Caroline s'assit à sa place furieuse. Le repas commença et voyant Elisabeth et Darcy discuter tranquillement ensemble, Caroline fulminait. Elle finit par intervenir.

\- Alors Lisbeth, que faites-vous dans la vie ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous viviez de la musique ? Dit-elle sur un ton moqueur sans pour autant trop en faire afin que son frère n'ait rien à lui reprocher.

Lizzy riait intérieurement. Cette fille allait vraiment la chercher juste parce qu'elle partageait une conversation avec William ! Ce serait un enfer que de vivre avec elle !

\- Tout à fait Carole, je fais parti d'un groupe musical et je ne m'en plains pas au contraire ! Et si vous souhaitez le savoir, j'en vis plus que bien !

\- Voyons Caro, Lizzy est très connue en Europe voir au delà !

\- Mais ouiiii ! s'écria Louisa, j'avais un doute tout à l'heure, mais vous êtes la Lizzie Bennet du groupe THEK ! J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites !

\- Merci répondit Lizz toute gênée.

\- Le concert à Londres était exceptionnel ! N'est-ce pas Darcy ? Précisa Charles.

A ces mots Caroline compris que Charles avait osé mettre sur le chemin de Darcy une autre femme qu'elle ! Quel idiot, il ne faisait vraiment rien pour sa famille !

\- J'imagine que Darcy s'est forcé pour t'accompagner Charles, ce n'est pas du tout son genre de musique, déclara Caroline. Il préfère l'opéra ! dit-elle en offrant son plus beau sourire à William.

\- Pas du tout, répondit le principal intéressé, j'adore le rock. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup pratiqué la batterie dans ma jeunesse. Caroline, ce n'est pas parce que j'aime aussi aller à l'opéra que je ne peux pas aimer tout le reste ! Lizzi fut étonnée, Darcy à la batterie, ça pourrait être intéressant...

\- N'essayez pas de vous justifier Willy devant Lisbeth, vous n'aimez pas sa musique et puis c'est tout ! ria Caroline !

\- Caro ! éclata Charles, ne sois pas présomptueuse ! Et arrête de penser tout savoir sur tout le monde. Charles venait de couper l'herbe sous le pied d'Elisabeth, qui s'apprêtait à lui répondre à sa manière. Caroline fut surprise de la répartie de son frère, qui, habituellement suivait ce qu'elle disait. Elle se leva, s'excusa pour soit disant aller chercher le sel à la cuisine.

Charles en profita pour la suivre et lui remettre les points sur les i.

\- Caro, je te le répète une dernière fois, je ne veux plus de sous entendus, de paroles blessantes ou quoi que se soit qui dénigrerait mes invités, à savoir Elisabeth, Jane et Darcy ! La prochaine parole de travers, tu rentres illico à Londres chez les parents. J'ai accepté de te laisser venir ce week-end pour te tester, mais je vois que rien n'a changé !

\- Oh allez, arrête Charles, je n'ai rien dit et puis cette femme qui se permet d'être mal polie avec moi ça tu l'acceptes !

\- Tu l'avais bien cherché. Tout le monde ,n'a pas la même répartie qu'Elisabeth, alors soit heureuse de ne pas prendre plus de commentaires déplacés.

\- Charles, tu ne vois pas que ces deux femmes sont des arrivistes ! Elles ne cherchent qu'une chose, vous attraper toi et Darcy pour votre argent ! Ouvre les yeux, moi il m'a fallu 1 minute pour le voir !

Charles commençait à s'épuiser. Elle ne voulait rien entendre.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Caro ! Jane est dentiste et gagne très bien sa vie, quand à Elisabeth, je pense que tu n'as pas d'idée précise quand à ses revenus, donc je te demanderais d'arrêter ça tout de suite ! Encore un mot de travers et tu pars ! Et dis toi que Darcy en a plus que marre de tes sous entendus parfois salace à son encontre. Encore une dernière fois, tu ne l'intéresses pas, il ne veut pas d'une femme comme toi ! Charles regretta ses dernières paroles, il avait peut-être était un peu dur, mais bon, c'était la réalité. Si après ça elle continuait, il aurait une bonne raison de la mettre à l'écart de sa vie. Il repartit vers la salle à manger laissant une Caroline fumante de colère, qui restait dans le déni.

Elle n'insista pas pendant le repas, et jeter des regards furtifs vers Darcy qui ne semblait pas se soucier d'elle. Je vais lui montrer qu'il se trompe de femme, je suis faite pour lui et pas une autre. Il est mon destin !

Après le repas, Charles proposa de faire une partie de tennis. Jane déclina, elle n'avait jamais vraiment joué au tennis.

\- Lizzie ça vous dit ? Lui demanda Charles.

\- Pourquoi pas, il y a longtemps que j'ai joué, un peu de sport ne fait jamais de mal !

Caroline exultait, c'était la l'occasion de prouver à Darcy qu'elle lui était bien supérieure en sport ! Tout le monde se changea, et la sœur de Charles ressortie avec une tenue assez courte...une jupe qui arrivait à mi-cuisse, un débardeur qui laissait ressortir ses faux seins. En voyant cela, Lizzy secoua la tête sans oser rire.

\- Bon je me mets avec Darcy, il est hors de question que je joue avec Charles ! Entre frère et sœur ce n'est pas possible ! déclara Caroline. Pour une fois Charles était d'accord, il était hors de question qu'ils jouent ensemble. Cela finirait mal sinon !

Darcy accepta malgré ça réticence. Au tennis, pas besoin de se toucher entre partenaire !

\- Lisbeth, vous voulez qu'on vous réexplique les règles ? Lui demanda Caroline. Vous savez jouer quand même ? Feinta-t-elle.

\- Merci Caro, je vais essayer de m'en sortir.

Le sourire en coin de Caroline n'augurait rien de bon.

Le match commença, et Caroline commença à servir. Pas mal, mais loin d'inquiéter un joueur avec un peu de compétition. Charles retourna le service un peu court ce qui permit à Caroline d'avancer pour frapper la balle le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Bien entendu elle visa Elisabeth qui se trouvait à la volée juste en face d'elle. Voyant le coup venir, Lizzy se protégea avec sa raquette devant le visage.

\- Oh désolée Lisbeth, je ne voulais vraiment pas vous viser ! Je ne maîtrise pas ma force lança Caroline avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ok, je vais bien dit Lizzy. Toi par contre en s'adressant silencieusement à Caroline, tu me cherches et tu vas me trouver !

Les points suivants furent gagner par l'équipe Charles-Lizzy. Cette dernière après quelques échanges pour s'échauffer le bras se mit en action. Elle avait pendant sa jeunesse fait pas mal de compétition et avait atteind un niveau assez bon.

Lizzy enchaîna avec son service et le gagna par un jeu blanc. Elle avait aligné 4 aces à ses adversaires. Charles et Darcy la regardèrent surpris.

\- Lizz, y a-t-il une discipline ou un sport dans lequel tu n'excelles pas ? Lui demanda Charles.

\- Lizzy a toujours été la sportive de la famille et notre petit génie ! déclara Jane, assise sur une chaise longue à côté du terrain. Ne jamais se mesurer à elle en sport ! Une vraie teigne riait-elle !

Caroline était rouge de colère. Cette petite saloperie ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Darcy jouait plutôt bien, il permit à son équipe de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Lizzy et Charles était impitoyable, et Lizzy visait systématiquement Caroline pour marquer ses points. Le match se termina sur un score sans appel, 6-2- 6-1.

Après cet effort, Charles proposa à tous le monde d'aller se baigner. Ils partirent tous se changer. Avec sa peau blanche, Lizzy n'aimait pas trop l'exposition au soleil, elle essayait de la préserver un maximum. Elle se mit malgré tout en bikini, pris sa serviette et descendit. Elle croisa Caroline et manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant son maillot de bain. 3 petits bouts de tissus ridicules recouvrait son corps maigre. Elle était rachitique comme ces modeles, avec une paire de faux seins qui ne tombaient pas. La grosseur était démesuré par rapport à son corps. Elle faisait plus pitié qu'autre chose. Darcy était déjà dans l'eau quand Caroline approcha de la piscine, il jouait avec Charles avec un ballon. Malheureusement pour elle, Caroline se rendit compte que Darcy n'avait même pas osé détourner le regard vers elle à son entrée. Elle allait y remédier. Elle s'approcha de la piscine et demanda :

\- Willy, tu veux bien me passer de la crème ?

William n'eut même pas le temps de répondre.

\- Je vais vous la passer Caro, déclara Lizzie qui arrivait, les garçons sont trempés et jouent dans l'eau. Cela évitera qu'il vous mouille de trop !

En l'entendant arrivée, Will tourna la tête et était bien content d'être dans la piscine à ce moment là. Son maillot de bain se resserra soudainement. Elle avait un peau de pêche qui ne demandait qu'à être croquée. Son corps, musclé, en forme aux bons endroits était parfait. Il reçut à cet instant le ballon dans la tête ce qui fit bien rire Charles. Darcy rougit de s'être fait prendre à admirer le corps de Lizzy. Celle-ci n'avait rien remarqué au contraire de son adversaire du jour.

Elisabeth s'installa sur une chaise longue, à l'ombre d'un parasol, s munit de ses lunettes et se mit à lire. Jane dormait au soleil tout comme Caroline. Louisa s'était également installée à l'ombre et son mari rejoint les deux garçons dans l'eau.

\- Vous êtes bien pale Lisbeth, vous devriez vous mettre au soleil histoire de prendre des couleurs, ça donne meilleure teint ! Lizzy ne répondit pas.

\- Oh, je vous ai parlé ! continua Caroline.

Lizzy baissa son livre et fit l'ignorante.

\- C'est à moi que vous parliez ? Désolée, je n'ai pas entendu mon prénom pourtant, vous savez Elisabeth et non Lisbeth, Carole !

\- Ohhh ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux juste pour ça ! Louisa peux-tu allumer la radio, ça nous fera un peu d'ambience.

Lizzy retourna à sa lecture. Cette nana commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Au bout de 5 minutes, une nouvelle chanson fut diffusée, qui fit sourire Lizzy.

\- J'adore cette chanson, dit Caroline, ça c'est du rock balança-t-elle à l'adresse d'Elisabeth. Tout le monde éclata de rire à sa déclaration.

\- Caro, lui dit Louisa, c'est une chanson de Lizzy...Elle secoua la tête à la bêtise de sa sœur. Elle cherchait à rabaisser Lizzy avec l'effet inverse.

Caroline grogna quelque chose que personne ne comprit et se retourna pour tourner le dos à tous.

Darcy ne comprenait pas pourquoi Caroline s'entêtait à vouloir faire du mal à Elisabeth. Cette femme était vraiment la bêtise même, comment elle pouvait imaginer qu'il trouverait un intérêt envers elle! Lizzy jouait son rôle à merveille, elle l'avait sauvé de l'étalage de crème sur le coprs rachitique de la sœur de Charles.

\- J'arrête Charles, je vais me poser un peu au soleil.

Il sortit de la piscine et Lizzy leva les yeux à ce moment là. A travers ses lunettes, personne ne pouvait voir qu'elle admirait le corps luisant d'eau de Darcy. Dieu qu'il était bien entretenu ! Il n'était pas musclé comme tous ces gars qui abusent de la fonte et ne musclent que le haut du corps en oubliant les jambes. Là, tout était parfaitement bien équilibré, pas trop développé sur le haut tout comme les jambes. C'est ce qu'elle aimait. Regarder n'engageait en rien ! Il s'essuya un peu et s'allongea sur une chaise longue. Caroline le remarqua, se leva et lui proposa de lui passer de la crème sur son torse bombé. Lizzy s'agaçait encore un peu plus à la vue de Caroline essayant par tous les moyens de venir se frotter à William.

\- Non merci Caroline, j'en ai déjà mis tout à l'heure.

\- Depuis elle a dû partir avec l'eau. Non non, je vous en remets un peu !

\- C'était une crème solaire qui résiste à l'eau !

Cette fois c'est Charles qui intervint.

\- Caro comment Darcy doit te le dire pour que tu comprennes ? En allemand ? En chinois ?

Suite à la réprimande de Charles, Caroline se rassit mais n'abandonna pas. Elle trouverait un autre moyen de prouver sa valeur aux yeux de Darcy.

A ce moment là, Lizzy se leva pour aller se rafraîchir. La vue de William et le comportement de Caroline l'avait un peu échauffés, elle avait besoin d'un peu de frais pour faire retomber les choses.

Charles remarqua alors quand elle se baissa pour pser ses lunettes qu'elle avait un tatouage.

\- Qu'est ce que ça représente Lizzy ton tatouage ?

\- C'est un OM Charlie avança Darcy. C'est du sanskrit qui peut vouloir dire « ce qui a été , est et sera ».

\- Comment sais-tu ça Darce ? Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à la culture Hindouiste !

\- C'est Lizzy qui me l'a expliqué ce matin dans sa chambre quand je l'aidais à mettre sa robe...Darcy rougit à ses paroles, qui seraient sans doute mal interprétées par tous si ce n'est lui et Lizzy.

\- Enfin...Lizzy avait besoin d'aide...je...

Jane avait relevé ses lunettes avec un sourcil relevé adressé à sa soeur, tout comme Caroline avec un regard haineux en plus, Charles riait tout seul tandis que Louisa et Edward n'avait pas fait attention à la conversation. Lizzy, elle, riait aussi devant la situation, et se porta au secours de Darcy.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à mettre la fermeture de ma robe et j'ai demandé de l'ai de à William qui m'a gentillement donné un coup de main. C'est tout déclara-t-elle. N'allez pas imaginé autre chose !

Will fut un peu déçu de sa déclaration même si c'était la stricte vérité. Charles lui adressa un clin d'œil qui le fit sourire malgré tout. Il était grillé par son ami.

Sur ces entre-faits, Lizzy sa rafraichit en nageant quelques longueurs. Jane l'a rejoignit ainsi que Louisa. Caroline elle, décidait de rester au plus près de sa proie.

Les filles s'amusaient bien avec Charles. L'après-midi passa rapidement. Charles et Jane traînaient au bord de la piscine, Edward et Louisa étaient partis se changer pour la soirée, Caroline était en train de vernir ses ongles avec Darcy qui lisait sur sa chaise longue. Lizzie se leva et décida de rejoindre sa chambre pour prendre un douche.

Will la suivit des yeux mais décida de ne pas la suivre. Il fallait bien qu'il attende qu'elle en ait finit avec la salle de bain.

Lizzie apprécia sa douche, et comme à son habitude elle se mit à chanter. Quelques minutes passèrent et Darcy décida qu'il pouvait monter. Il se dépêcha avant que Caroline n'ait le temps de le suivre. Son vernis n'était pas encore sec, elle aurait tout gâché si elle s'était précipitée.

William entra dans sa chambre et entendit le son de la voix d'Elisabeth qui chantait dans la salle de bain. Il avait qu'une envie, c'était d'ouvrir cette porte et d'observer cette sirène sous la douche. Elle n'entendrait pas avec le bruit de l'eau...Non Will, ce n'est pas correcte ! Allez juste un petit coup d'oeil...Finalement, il entrouvrit la porte et l'aperçu en partie sous la douche. Il ne voyait que le haut de son corps, il y avait sur la paroi un voile de buée qui masquait presque tout. Elle avait du shampoing plein la tête et s'était amusée à se faire une crête avec ses cheveux...Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Darcy. Il referma la porte sans faire de bruit et alla s'asseoir sur le balcon. Il sortit une cigarette et la fuma tranquillement. Il avait l'impression qu'en partageant cette salle de bains, il partageait un peu la vie de Lizzie sur le week-end. Il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait ça, sentir la présence d'une autre personne à ses côtés.

\- C'est bon William, tu peux utiliser la douche ! entendit-il de la chambre de Lizzie.

Un peu paniqué à l'idée qu'il ait été vu dans la salle de bain il lui demanda :

\- Comment tu savais que j'étais ici ?

\- La fumée de cigarette...

\- Bien sur...

Elle s'approcha en peignoir, lui prit la cigarette de la bouche et la porta à la sienne pour tirer dessus.

\- Merci Willy dit-elle en plaisantant.

\- Stop Elisabeth, interdit de rire !

\- Franchement maintenant que je l'ai supporté presque une journée, je commence à te comprendre. Elle a toujours été ainsi ?

\- Au début quand on était plus jeune ça allait, elle avait ses amies et tout. Puis après ses 18 ans, elle a commencé à me faire des avances à chaque fois que je passais chez eux. Puis dès que je datais des filles elle était horrible en leur présence. Et donc i ans, elle a été trop loin.

\- C'est pas loin d'être du harcèlement ! Elle est complètement dans le déni.

\- C'est ça le plus dur, on a beau lui dire non, elle ne veut pas comprendre.

\- Ses parents l'ont gâtée pourrie quand elle était jeune ou quoi ?

\- Non, mais elle ne prend jamais un NON pour une réponse...Bref, cessons de parler de personnes qui ne le méritent pas. Sur ce, excuse moi, je vais prendre ma douche ! Tiens si tu veux la finir lui dit-il en lui tendant la cigarette.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se doucha. Lizzy termina la cigarette et alla s'habiller. Elle n'avait plus qu'à sécher ses cheveux si elle ne voulait pas se transformer en Jackson Five.

Il entendit frapper à la porte de la salle de bain, elle ouvrit et Darcy lui offrit son plus beau sourire en lui disant qu'elle pouvait l'utiliser si elle le voulait.

Il avait mis une chemise bleu clair qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et un bermuda kaki habillé. Il aurait pu être un modèle tellement il était beau en cet instant.

\- Lizzy ? l'appela-t-il.

\- euh oui, merci. Il laissa la porte ouverte tandis qu'il retournait vers sa chambre.

\- Je voulais te dire que c'était un plaisir de partager cette salle de bains avec toi lui dit-il.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle surprise.

\- Non...pas dans ce sens...ahhhhh...pour une fois j'ai pas à me tenir sur mes gardes afin que Caroline n'entre soit disant par erreur ! Je sais vraiment pas formuler les choses quand il faut pensa-t-il...

\- C'est bon William, te prends pas la tête j'ai compris !

Une fois prêts, ils descendirent ensemble rejoindre les autres. Charles proposa de faire un jeu pendant qu'ils prenaient l'apéritif.

Ils rièrent tous ensemble en jouant au Time's up, même Caroline. Sûrement parce qu'elle était dans la même équipe que Darcy se dit Lizzy.

Après le jeu, Jane discutait avec sa sœur :

\- Alors, tu sais où tu pars en vacances ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas encore décidé mais j'ai bien une idée ou deux en tête, histoire de couper totalement et de refaire le plein d'énergie.

\- Il faut qu'on passe chez les parents avant que tu partes, maman m'a dit qu'elle avait une grande annonce à nous faire.

\- Elle a décidé qu'elle nous lâcherait sur le mariage ? Demanda Lizzy avec espoir feint.

\- Non, malheureusement expira Jane en souriant. Je crois qu'en parlant de ça, qu'il y aura un mariage prochainement dans la famille ! Qui par contre je ne sais pas !

\- Sûrement une cousine éloignée de maman...et tu sais quand ça aura lieu ?

\- Pas avant 2 mois.

Au moment de passer à table, Darcy fut pris de cours par Caroline. Elle avait réussi son coup et cette fois se retrouvait à côté de lui. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui et tenir le coup.

Louisa avait une faim de loup, elle engloutissait au fur et à mesure que les plats se succédaient.

\- Louisa, si tu continus à t'empiffrer ainsi tu vas finir comme une grosse vache ! Les hommes aiment que les femmes aient un corps svelte, fin et bronzé. N'est-ce pas Willy ?! Déclara Caroline en voulant discréditer Elisabeth.

\- Peut-être répondit William, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je préfère les femmes à la peau claire, musclée avec quelques formes et des seins naturels ! Peut-être qu'avec ce commentaire elle le laisserait un peu tranquille.

A ces mots, Caroline retourna sa colère contre sa sœur, qui elle n'avait rien demandé, et qui continuait à manger. Elle se calma finalement, et commença à penser à une nouvelle tactique. Il fallait qu'elle enclenche la seconde pour éjecter cette Lizzie. Elle profita de sa proximité avec Darcy pour tenter une approche.

Darcy se raidit à la sensation d'un pied qui commençait à remonter le long de sa jambe. Il savait pertinemment que Caroline en était à l'origine, même si elle faisait croire le contraire. Il décida qu'il était temps une bonne fois pour toute de mettre les choses au point. Il se leva d'un coup sec de la table, ce qui surpris tous le monde et déclara :

\- Charles, tu m'excuseras mais je ne peux pas rester assis à cette table avec ta sœur qui n'arrête pas de me faire du pied, et des avances masquées depuis le début du repas. Je vais faire ma valise et partir tout de suite.

A ces mots, Caroline rougit, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction de la part de Darcy. Elle répliqua :

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est cette satanée musicienne dit-elle en montrant Elisabeth du doigt, depuis qu'elle est arrivée elle n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour !

Lizzie faillit s'étouffer avec sa viande en entendant Caroline. Quelle tarée celle-là ! Charles devint rouge de colère, Jane ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là.

\- Darce, tu restes ici, je vais régler le problème. Caroline suit moi dans la bibliothèque !

\- Charles, je n'ai rien fait ! Comment tu peux prendre le parti de cette fille alors que je suis ta sœur ?!

\- J'ai dit MAINTENANT ! A moins que tu préfères que nous ayons une conversation ici même ?

\- Non ! Je te suis. Caroline se disait que rien n'était encore perdu. Une fois dans la bibliothèque, Charles commença à lui parler.

\- Je t'avais prévenu Caroline, mais il faut croire que tu es incapable de te contrôler quand Darcy est dans la pièce. Tu vas faire tes valises et tu vas rentrer tout de suite à Londres chez nos parents. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, tu n'as que 2h de route, s'il le faut j'appelle un taxi !

\- Charles, soit raisonnable, comment tu peux croire que ce n'est pas cette musicienne de bas étage ?

\- Cette musicienne de bas étage comme tu l'appelles à un prénom, et c'est Elisabeth. De plus, tu ferais mieux d'accepter sa présence à mes côtés, car elle fera peut-être partie de la famille un jour !

\- Quoi ? dit Caroline avec horreur, tu veux te marier avec elle ? Mais Charles, tu mérites bien mieux !

\- Ah oui, tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'il me faut ? Je serais bien curieux de savoir !

\- Il te faut une femme qui soit toujours là pour toi et qui gravite dans nos cercles sociaux ! Elle est pauvre, travaille et a une famille horrible ! Père et mère ne l'accepteront jamais !

\- Ma pauvre Caroline, tu vis dans un autre monde ! On est plus au 19e sicèle ! Jane est LA femme que je désire le plus au monde, elle me rend heureux, elle est intelligente, et j'adore sa sœur. Quand à nos parents, tu te trompes, ils l'ont déjà rencontré et l'ont beaucoup apprécié. Quand à Darcy, tu peux faire une croix sur lui. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que si tu t'imposais à lui de nouveau, il ne t'inviterait plus dans l'une de ses propriétés, et qu'il minimiserait vos rencontres dès qu'il le pouvait. Il ne t'aime pas, et ne souhaite rien de toi ! Tu m'en vois désolé, mais je dois appeler nos parents pour leur expliquer la situation ils sauront peut-être comment agir avec toi, moi je ne sais plus comment faire !

Sur ces entre-faits, il partit en lui souhaitant bonne route. Caroline venait de griller sa dernière cartouche. Non non non ce n'est pas possible se dit-elle. Elle allait rentrer et se plaindre auprès de ses parents du traitement de Charles, ils comprendraient et le remettraient à sa place. Personne ne lui parlait comme ça. Elle monta fit sa valise et attendit dans le vestibule le taxi. Dix minutes plus tard, il était là et l'emmena sur Londres.

Charles s'excusa auprès de ses invités, et déclara que Caroline rentrait à Londres. Darcy souffla et remercia Charles. Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère moins lourde. Une fois terminé, tout le monde se dirigea vers le grand salon où Charles proposa un digestif ou une tisane. En ouvrant le placard, il sortit une guitare folk et regarda Lizzie.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens de nous jouer un ou deux morceaux histoire de nous détendre un peu plus ?

\- Que pourrais-je te refuser Charles ? Dit-elle en riant.

Elle s'empara de la guitare et l'accorda.

\- Ok tout le monde, qu'est ce qui vous ferez plaisir ?

\- Carte blanche Lizz lui dit Charles.

\- Parfait. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, fit quelques accords pour s'échauffer. Puis elle entama un Wicked Game en changeant le rythme de la chanson. Plus lent et plus intimiste. Elle avait vraiment une voix à part, avec laquelle elle pouvait se permettre de chanter dans les graves et les aigus. Darcy s'était installé face à elle et lorsqu'il entendit la chanson débuter, son esprit était à des miles de là. C'était la chanson préférée de sa mère. En repensant à tout ça, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya discrètement quand la chanson prit fin. Elle enchaîna avec Down by the river de Neil Young. Elle était très douée à la guitare, mais sur scène c'était James le guitariste. Il était un cran au dessus d'elle.

La soirée pris fin, et tout le monde alla se coucher, avec quelques airs de musiques dans la tête.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, Elisabeth avait prévu de repartir juste après manger, elle voulait profiter du voyage retour pour visiter les lieux qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir à l'aller.

Levée de bonne heure, elle se décida pour aller faire un petit footing. En passant près de la piscine, elle aperçu Darcy qui nageait. Elle s'arrêta, l'observa quelques instants et repartie. Elle essaya de se changer les idées avec sa musique. Commencer quelque chose que se soit physique ou autre avec lui n'était pas possible. Et puis qu'allait-il attendre d'elle ? STOP Lizzie ! Tu pourras jamais lui apporter de la stabilité. Et une histoire d'une nuit n'était pas possible avec le meilleur de Charles, elle serait amener à le rencontrer en d'autres occasions. Elle accéléra sa course afin d'arrêter de trop penser à tout ça !

Au bout d'une demie heure, elle rentra au manoir. Will était douché, et préparait le petit déjeuner avec Edward. Il avait l'air reposé, comme si l'absence de Caroline l'avait soulagé d'un poids.

\- Bonjour lança-t-elle aux deux hommes.

\- Bonjour Lizzie lui répondirent-ils. Will la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait transpiré et ses joues rougies apportaient une touche mignonne à son visage. Darcy craquait de plus en plus. Il avait réfléchit à tout ça avant de s'endormir, et s'était dit qu'il ne tenterait rien ce week-end. Il laisserait passer un peu de temps, voir si il pensait encore à elle ou pas, et si il avait par hasard l'occasion de la recroiser il verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait.

\- Louisa va bien Edward ?

\- Parfaitement bien, je crois même que depuis le départ de sa sœur elle s'est un peu détendue ! Enfin je ne voudrais pas être méchant mais Caroline lui tape un peu sur le système et dans son état, les sautes d'humeur je préfère éviter de les déclencher !

\- Moi aussi je me sens plus détendu plaisanta Darcy, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Lizzy les laissa et alla se doucher.

La matinée passa rapidement jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner. Lizzy était dans sa chambre en train de faire son sac quand on tapa à la porte.

\- Entrez répondit-elle. Darcy franchit la porte et s'installa sur sur un fauteuil.

\- Hey Lizzy, je voulais vous remercier pour votre aide...tu sais avec Caroline, même si elle est partie prématurément, tu as bien contrecarré ses plans !

\- Mais c'était un plaisir, surtout avec ce genre de personne ! C'est quand même fou qu'elle soit sœur avec Charles et Louisa ! Y a eu une adoption quelque part c'est pas possible d'être aussi différents !

\- Oui c'est sur dit Darcy en riant. Mais en étant la dernière de la famille, elle a du malgré tout être surprotégée et gâtée. Passons, Jane m'a dit que tu partais en vacances dans la semaine ?

\- En effet. Tes renseignements sont justes souria-t-elle.

\- Tu pars où ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'hésitais entre l'Afrique du Sud et la Colombie. Deux destinations que j'ai envie de découvrir.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- J'ai du temps devant moi, je pensais parti semaines. Je verrais sur place si je me sens bien ou pas !

\- Si toutefois tu te décides pour l'Afrique du Sud, je connais quelqu'un qui sera susceptible de t'héberger à Captown.

\- C'est gentil William, je te ferais signe si toutefois j'ai besoin ! Bon, j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié.

\- Je t'accompagne lui dit-il.

Ils descendirent, puis elle alla jusqu'à sa voiture ranger ses affaires. Elle se rapprocha de Jane et Charles et les remercia chaleureusement en leur faisant un câlin, embrassa Edward et Louisa, puis vint le moment de dire au revoir à William.

\- Bon retour Lizzie est encore merci ! Lizzie s'approcha de lui, elle allait lui faire un câlin mais au même moment Will lui tendit la main. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, regarda sa main, la saisie et lui fit ses adieux. Elle monta directement dans sa voiture, et compris qu'il avait été clair avec elle quand à de probables attentes.

De son côté, en voyant la voiture de Lizzie s'éloigner, Will se traita d'imbécile ! Mais qu'est ce que je suis bête ! Lui proposer ma main alors qu'elle était prête à m'embrasser ! Tout le monde rentra et la journée suivit son cours.

Lizzie rentra au loft vers 18h. En rentrant, aucune trace de James. Il n'avait pas du terminer son long week-end de fête ! En regardant son téléphone, elle eut la confirmation de ses pensées. Il serait de retour vers 19h.

Il lui restait 3 jours avant son départ en vacances, et il était temps qu'elle choisissent sa destination. Elle alla dans sa chambre, se dirigea vers son globe terrestre, le tourna et pointa son doigt au hasard. Son index s'arrêta sur l'Egypte. Bon, se dit-elle, le plus proche c'est l'Afrique du Sud, donc c'est parti ! En attendant James, elle alla surfer un peu sur internet histoire de se renseigner et savoir ce qu'elle avait envie de voir. L'heure passa vite, et quand James rentra, elle avait déjà une idée précise de son parcours pour les vacances.

\- Alors comment s'est passé ton week-end entre amis ? Demanda Lizzie.

\- Pas mal, j'ai rencontré pas mal de personnes. Bon après, y en aura toujours qui seront juste intéressées par moi juste parce que je fais partie de THEK ! On aura toujours du tri à faire ma chère ! Et toi alors, c'était comment avec le grand et beau M. Darcy ? Dis moi que t'as profité du week-end !

\- C'était sympa.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ! Ton « c'était sympa » sonne un peu faux !

\- James, il ne s'est rien passé et il se passera rien avec lui ! J'ai compris de toutes manières qu'il n'y avait pas de possibilités. Il est...arghhh...lunatique ! Un coup il est très sympa, et en même temps il est aussi capable de te sortir une phrase désagréable. Bon j'avoue qu'il est un excellent danseur...

\- Vous avez dansé ensemble ?

\- Oui une salsa.

\- …..Et ?

\- C'était bizarre...mais bien.

\- Bizarre dans quel sens ?

\- Et bien, au départ j'ai cru sentir un truc entre nous deux avec cette danse, tu sais comme une transe. Mais après réflexion, vu les cocktails que j'avais avalé, tout s'expliquait !

\- Ouais...et la suite ?

\- Après la sœur démoniaque a fait son apparition !

\- La fameuse Caroline ?

\- En effet. Excuse moi du terme, mais c'est une folle ! Entre elle et Charles et même Louisa, c'est le paradoxe ! Ils sont tellement différents ! Je me demandais même si elle avait pas été adoptée !

\- A ce point !?

\- Darcy était tétanisé avec elle, telle une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture ! Son but dans la vie, dénigrer tout le monde et devenir Mme Darcy !

\- Ah une belle concurrence ! Plaisanta James.

\- Rien du tout ! Moi j'avais rien demandé ! Et puis William m'a demandé de lui rendre ce service en restant à proximité de lui pour que Caroline ne lui saute pas trop dessus.

\- Pratique et intéressant !

\- Bref, je me suis bien fait plaisir à lui dire ce que je pensais à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche !

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde !

\- Non mais c'est vrai, pour qu'il elle se prend cette fille ! Au final elle est allée trop loin ! Tiens toi bien, il y a quelques années elle s'est posée nue sur le lit de Darcy, qui en fait était celui de son frère ! Et il l'a trouvé comme ça dans sa chambre. Et ce week-end elle a laissé traîner ses mains sur lui et lui a fait du pied sous la table pendant le repas. Charles l'a renvoyé à Londres et on a pu terminer le week-end tranquillement.

-Et bien, pas sur d'avoir autant de choses à te raconter ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne devrais pas la recroiser de si tôt !

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi toute la soirée jusqu'à une heure tardive. Le lendemain, James se leva et partie pour les États-Unis. Quand Lizzy se leva plus tard dans la matinée, elle sourit en lisant la note que James lui avait laissé : « Lâche toi ! ». Pendant les 3 prochains jours, elle avait prévu de faire quelques courses pour son voyage, faire quelques réservations pour son voyage et enfin rendre une visite à ses parents. Pour cette dernière tâche, elle envoya un message à jane pour savoir quand elle était disposée à l'accompagner. Elle lui répondit que le lendemain, elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous pour l'après-midi. Elle décidèrent donc d'y aller le lendemain midi.

La journée passa vite et elle décida de se coucher tôt, si elle arborait une tête fatiguée, sa mère ne manquerait pas de le lui faire remarquer.

Le lendemain, Jane était à l'heure. Le trajet fut rapide pour arriver à la demeure familiale. Ses parents l'accueillir chaleureusement, même si Mme Bennet regrettait que sa fille à 25 ans soit encore célibataire. Elisabeth attendait la rengaine habituelle venant de sa mère, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver...

\- Alors, as-tu fait quelques rencontres pendant cette tournée ? Mais bon, habillée comme tu l'es, je doute que ça se bouscule à ta porte ! Regardez moi ça, les robes ça existe , on dirait presque un garçon manqué !

\- Mamannnnnnnnnnnn, STOP ! Sache qu'une robe n'est pas nécessaire pour ça ! En s'entendant dire ça à sa mère, lizzy rougit violemment...

Francine Bennet resta la bouche ouverte en regardant sa fille. Au moins je lui ai cloué le bec pensait Lizzy.

\- Bon maman, tes élèves te font-ils autant souffrir en classe ou bien as-tu résussi à les mater ? Elisabeth changea de sujet, mais sa mère semblait rester muette.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ? Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir avec cette pirouette Elisabeth Bennet ! Dès que tu rentres je te présentes au fils de ma collègue, Mme Collins, il est célibataire et a une bonne situation ! Il est avocat dans une grande entreprise, tu n'auras plus besoin d'aller te trémousser sur scène !...

Elisabeth soupira d'exaspération, tourna le dos à sa mère et se mit à la recherche de son père qui, dès que sa mère avait abordé le sujet avait disparu.

Elle le trouva dans le jardin en train de soigner ses pivoines. Ses parents possédaient une très belle demeure ancienne, hérité de son grand-père paternelle. Sa mère était enseignante en histoire au Lycée, tandis que son père enseignait lui à la faculté d'histoire. Il passait son temps libre à l'entretien du jardin familiale, passion commune de ses parents. Il faut dire que les 300 m2 était magnifique, entre les rosiers anciens, l'espace d'eau et ses nénuphars, une pelouse impeccable et ses innombrables parterres de fleurs sauvages. Elisabeth appréciait les repas d'été que la famille prenait sous la tonnelle non loin de la maison, au frais sous les différents arbres qui peuplaient le jardin. Elle aimait entendre le bruit du vent qui remuait les branches des arbres et sentir l'odeur de la pelouse fraîchement tondue. Ces instants qu'elle se remémorait la firent sourire tout en se dirigeant vers son père.

-Papa, je vois que vous avez encore fait de nouvelles acquisitions ?

Son père se retourna en souriant et lui répondit :

\- En effet, ta mère a insisté pour créer deux nouveaux parterres qui seraient à votre image, toi et Jane. Comme on vous voit moins souvent, elle s'est dit que c'était une façon de vous avoir avec nous.

Malgré ses défauts, Francine Bennet était une romantique et mère attentionnée, parfois trop pensa Lizzy.

\- Laisse moi deviner... là où il y a les cosmos, le géranium, le mimosa et les roses blanches c'est Jane. Et donc pour moi...la tulipe panachée, les camélias, , les clématites et les lis jaune?

\- Bien vu ! Je vois que nos promenades et plantations au cours de ta jeunesse ne t'ont pas quitté !

Elisabeth sourit à cela. Non, en effet, à croire que les noms reviennent à la vue de chacune d'entre elles.

\- A Table ! cria Francine.

-Ah ! Ta mère s'impatiente, sinon elle se serait donné la peine de venir dans le jardin ! Allons-y.

Après un repas au cours duquel Lizzy apprécia son plat favori, un veau marengo, ils prirent le café sous la tonnelle tous les 4, tout en parlant de la famille, et des nouvelles de chacun. Jane et Elisabeth apprirent donc que leur cousine Marie se mariait, toute la famille était invitée bien entendu.

\- Avec qui se marie-t-elle ? Demanda Lizzie.

Il y eu un blanc. Sa mère regarda son père et ajouta :

\- Avec Adrian Simpson...

Un autre blanc s'en suivit.

\- Adrian Simpson, l'ex de Lizzy ? Demanda Jane.

\- Oui répondit sa mère.

Lizzy ne disait rien. Elle ne ressentait rien de particulier. Elle ne s'attendait surtout pas à entendre parler de lui !

-Ouahouhh 3 ans après notre rupture il se marie déjà ! dit-elle en se moquant.

\- Ne soit pas si moqueuse Lizzy, soit heureuse pour ta cousine !

\- Mais je le suis, je lui souhaite juste ne pas connaître la même chose que moi! Mais bon peu m'importe ! Quand à lieu le mariage ?

\- Dans 2 mois. Vous pouvez amener une personne. Ce sera l'occasion de voir le Fameux Charles ! dit-elle en s'adressant à Jane. Le fils de ma collègue sera sûrement heureux de t'accompagner Lizzie !

\- Quoi ? Je ne le connais pas ! Il en est hors de question !

\- Tu ne vas venir seule quand même !

\- Mais je ne serais pas seule ! et ce ne sera pas James !

\- Aurais-tu rencontré quelqu'un ? La questionna une nouvelle fois sa mère.

\- Non, mais je me débrouillerais !

\- Et voilà, je suis la dernière des sœurs Toms à ne pas avoir ses enfants mariés !

Jane et Lizzy commencèrent à rouler des yeux et leur père soupira. La complainte de Francine Bennet sur le mariage commençait...

Les filles décidèrent de rentrer à Londres pour s'éviter ça. Dans la voiture, Lizzie demanda à Jane pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore présenté Charles à leurs parents.

\- Tu sais comment est maman ! Et surtout, je ne veux pas me tromper. Lizz, je pense que c'est lui, lui déclara-t-elle les yeux dans le vague. Quand je ne suis pas avec lui, j'ai un poids sur l'estomac, quand il me touche j'en ai la chair de poule, il est gentil, a les pieds sur terre, et il est beau comme un dieu finit-elle par crier ! Elisabeth riait. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur être aussi prise.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Après ce week-end, j'ai réfléchie à ces 4 derniers mois avec lui. Et oui, je l'aime.

\- Ohhh Jane ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! Tu mérites quelqu'un comme lui. Bon malheureusement, tu devras faire avec sa sœur démoniaque ! ah ah ah !

\- Très drôle Lizzy ! Charles a peut-être était dur ce week-end, mais bon, on ne connaît tout le passif de Caroline...

\- Dur ?! Attends elle a bien cherché ! Jane, t'es trop gentille !

Elles arrivèrent au loft de Lizzy.

-Est-ce que tu veux descendre boire un thé ? Lui proposa Lizzy.

Jane lui offrit un large et grand sourire.

\- Désolée Lizz, j'ai déjà une invitation ! Je vais chez Charles.

\- Ok, je ne peux plus lutter ! Passes lui le bonsoir de ma part ! On se voit demain soir toujours ?

\- Oui, on mange chez moi avant ton départ ! 19H30 !

\- Parfait, à demain.

Lizzie regarda la voiture de sa sœur s'éloigner. Elle était contente de voir sa sœur si heureuse ! Qui ne le serait pas pour cette chère Jane ! Elle rentra, se prépara un thé et regarda une série que Jane lui avait prêté.


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzie regarda la voiture de sa sœur s'éloigner. Elle était contente de la voir si heureuse ! Qui ne le serait pas pour cette chère Jane ! Elle rentra, se prépara un thé et regarda une série que Jane lui avait prêté.

Le lendemain, elle reçu un appel de sa soeur lui demandant si ça ne la dérangeait pas si Charles pouvait venir manger avec elles le soir même. Lizzy, le sourire aux lèvres lui répondit positivement.

Le soir venu, Lizz sonna à l'appartement de sa sœur. Jane lui ouvrit, habillée d'un tablier. Elle était encore en pleine cuisine.

\- Salut Lizzie, entre, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, je n'ai pas tout à fait fini dit-elle tout en embrassant sa sœur.

\- Tiens j'ai apporté une bouteille. Alors qu'as-tu préparé de bon ?

\- Un poulet au curry. Tu peux faire cuire le riz ?

\- Bien sur. Alors à quelle heure Charles nous rejoint ?

\- Oh il ne devrait pas trop tarder je pense. J'ai voulu lui proposer d'emmener William avec lui, mais apparemment il n'était pas disponible.

\- Peur que Caroline se soit incrustée dans notre soirée ? dit-elle en plaisantant.

\- Lizzy arrête avec elle !

\- Ok c'est bon ! Mais tu trouves pas ça fou qu'un mec aussi puissant que lui, soit incapable de se défendre tout seul face à une femme ? Bon j'ai bien compris qu'il avait eu quelques soucis avec le sexe opposé ces dernières années, mais quand même !

\- Il a peut-être aussi du mal face aux femmes. On peut être très intimidante quand on le veut...

\- Oui...

A ce moment là, la sonnette retentit. Lizzy alla ouvrir.

\- Charles ! Comment ça va depuis ce week-end !

\- Bien Lizzy, je te remercie. J'espère que tu as apprécié ces deux jours dans une campagne reculée !

\- Bien sur. Entre, Jane est encore aux fourneaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis à table ils dégustaient le fameux poulet au curry.

\- Excellent Jane ! Comme d'habitude !

Jane rougit au compliment de sa sœur et de Charles.

\- Ce n'est pas si dur à faire ! dit-elle. Charles, est-ce que Darcy va bien ? Tu m'as dit qu'il était indisponible, j'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé malade ?

Elisabeth était malgré tout intéressée par sa réponse. Elle ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage.

\- Non, tout va bien. Il est juste parti pour ses affaires en France, et il va en profiter pour voir sa sœur.

\- Il a une sœur ? Demanda Lizzy.

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Georgiana et elle étudie la musique au conservatoire de Paris. Elle a 21 ans. C'est la seule famille qu'il lui reste.

\- Il a bien une tante ? Il en a parlé ce week-end.

\- Oui, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très proches ! Je sais juste qu'il la voit une à deux fois dans l'année.

\- Depuis quand vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Jane.

\- Depuis nos 13 ans. Nous étions dans le même cours de solfège. Même si j'ai vite abandonné les cours, nous sommes restés amis. On s'est retrouvé au Lycée, puis à l'université.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il supporte ta sœur depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Lizzy incrédule. Elle se mit la main sur la bouche, ses pensées étaient sorties plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait ! Charles riait en voyant le visage de Lizzy. Excuse moi Charles, je ne voulais pas être impolie.

\- C'est bon Lizzie, sois rassurée. En fait Caro ne s'est mise cette idée dans la tête qu'assez tardivement, à savoir quand nous étions à l'université. J'ai eu beau lui dire toutes ces années que Darcy ne pensait pas à elle, mais elle n'a jamais voulu rien entendre. Au départ je n'y ait pas fait trop attention, puis un jour Darcy est venu m'en parler. J'ai mis les choses au point avec elle, et elle s'est un peu calmée. Jusqu'au fameux anniversaire...

La conversation dériva par la suite, et continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que Lizzy quitte.

\- Tu feras bien attention Lizz la bas !

\- Oui maman ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne fais jamais d'imprudence, du moins pas toute seule !

\- Lizz !

\- C'est bon Jane, je plaisantais ! Charles, je te la confie pour 1 mois !

\- Elle devrait être entre de bonnes mains...

Ils s'embrassèrent et Lizzy rentra chez elle. Son sac était prêt, ses réservations faites. Demain départ à 8h de l'appartement et décollage à 12h10, direction Johannesburg.

Cette même soirée, Darcy l'avait passé avec sa sœur à Paris. Il était arrivé le matin, avait réglé quelques affaires et devait déjeuner avec Georgie. Il attendait à la terrasse du restaurant, quand il reçu un appel de Charles lui demandant si il était disponible ce soir pour un dîner chez Jane. Il déclina et en raccrochant, il avait les yeux dans le vague. Avec un sourire sur le visage, il eut une pensée pour Elisabeth. Il repensa au week-end, et la danse qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Cette sensation qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là, il avait l'impression de la sentir de nouveau. Ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses avants bras. Il ferma les yeux, et expira bruyamment. En les rouvrants, il rencontra les yeux bleus interrogateurs de sa sœur.

\- Will, tu vas bien ?

\- Mieux que tu ne pourrais le croire ! Bonjour ma sœur. Il se leva et la prie dans ses bras. Surprise mais heureuse de voir son frère lui donner autant d'affection, elle lui demanda :

\- A quoi pensais-tu lorsque je suis arrivée ? Tu avais les yeux fermés, un grand sourire. Aurais-tu de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer dit-elle avec un grand sourire ?

\- Ah...euh...non, je vais très bien et je me sens bien ! Et puis je suis content de te voir. On ne s'est pas vu depuis 2 mois !

\- Je sais, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot, on prépare le concert de fin d'année, et en tant que soliste piano, je dois beaucoup travailler !

\- Quoi ? C'est toi la pianiste ! C'est super Gi! Je suis tellement fier de toi !

Georgiana rougie d'embarras.

\- Merci Will. J'espère que tu viendras ! Je devrais pouvoir t'obtenir 2 billets. Par contre si tu pouvais éviter de venir avec la sœur de Charles...

\- Georgie ! riat-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne devrait plus troubler nos agendas. Ce week-end elle a encore tenter quelques petites choses et Charles lui a mis les points sur les i. Et puis Elisabeth l'a également remise à sa place !

\- Elisabeth ? Demanda Georgie.

\- Oui...c'est la sœur de Jane, l'amie de Charles. Tu la connais peut-être ?

\- Euh...Will je ne vois pas comment !

\- Elle est dans la musique. Attends, on va faire un test, on va voir si Charles avait raison.

Darcy lui montre une photo d'elle, et en la regardant, les yeux de Georgie faisaient des allers retours entre Will et le téléphone.

\- Tu plaisantes là Will ?

\- Euh...non, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- T'es en train de me dire que tu as fait la connaissance d'Elisabeth Bennet, celle qui fait partie du groupe du moment THEK et que tu ne m'as rien dit !

Avec un mouvement de recule, Darcy calma sa sœur.

\- Comment je pouvais savoir que tu connaissais ! Moi je connaissais pas avant d'aller à leur concert !

\- Et en plus tu as été invité à leur dernière date ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Will, faut vraiment que tu sortes un peu plus de ton boulot ! Bon, quand est-ce que tu me la présentes ?

\- Et bien c'est délicat, je ne la connais pas beaucoup.

\- Dis moi au moins comment elle est ? Elle est sympa, aussi tigresse dans la vie que sur scène ? Hannnn j'imagine, avec Caroline ça du être très sympa ahahahahahaha...

Darcy regardait sa sœur un peu ahuri qu'elle lui débite autant de mots à la minute. Elle qui était réservée, du moins avant ces deux derniers mois...Il resta silencieux, mais voyant que sa sœur attendait sa description, il esseya de lui faire un récit précis.

\- Et bien elle est très gentille, brune avec des yeux verts.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ! Will, soit plus profond je te demande pas de me la décrire physiquement ! Je l'ai déjà vu en photo !

\- Ok ok, bon. Je recommence. Will se concentra, ferma les yeux et commença. Donc, je l'ai rencontré lors de son concert avec Charles et Jane. Je connaissais pas du tout ! Et puis quand elle est apparue sur scène, que dire...j'étais assez envôuté ! Elle était parfaite, en symbiose avec la musique, les paroles et James. Elle danse comme une déesse, je m'en suis d'ailleurs rendu compte quand nous avons dansé la salsa le week-end dernier ! Elle est piquante sur scène comme dans la vie, elle n'hésite pas à être franche avec toi, elle est très intelligente, la tête sur les épaules, elle aime énormément sa famille qui le lui rend bien, son sourire pourrait embellir toute une pièce, et ses yeux, ils sont magnifiques, on a l'impression que toutes ses émotions brûlent à l'intérieur ! Elle a des connaissances dans tous les domaines.

Tout en parlant, Will avait en tête l'image de Lizzy sur scène. Il avait les yeux dans le vague encore une fois. A la fin de son discour, il regarda sa sœur, qui elle n'en revenait pas à son tour de voir son frère parler ainsi, et d'entendre le descriptif que son frère venait de lui faire d'une femme. Elle le regardait avec un air ébahi, bouche ouverte.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, rien...Will c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler d'une femme comme ça !

William rougit, ayant eu peur d'en avoir trop dit.

\- Mais non, tu m'as juste demandé une description détaillée ! Je te l'ai donné.

\- Je ne dirais pas le contraire ! Will, franchement, quand on décrit une personne ainsi, on y pense pas comme à une simple amie !

\- Ahhh d'accord, tu as peut-être un peu raison. Je pense à elle de temps en temps. Mais je ne suis pas sur d'être son genre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir !?

\- Et bien je ne sais pas, on a pas du tout le même style, pas la même vie...Elle doit sûrement préféré les types avec un style de musicien !

\- Oui donc tu n'en sais rien ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on a un propre style musique la ou vestimentaire qu'on attend la même chose chez sa moitié ! Toi et tes idées...Elle a quelqu'un en ce moment ?

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Charles ne m'a rien dit, et elle n'a rien évoqué ce week-end non plus...Mais...Je ne suis pas sure de ce que je veux. J'ai peur encore de me tromper Georgiana, je ne veux souffrir à nouveau.

\- Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne pourras pas savoir. Si tu ne fais rien tu risques de le regretter, et si ce n'est pas la bonne, et bien ce ne sera pas la bonne !

Darcy était surpris du discours que lui tenait sa sœur. Il ressentait vraiment un changement chez elle depuis 2 mois.

\- Ou est ma sœur ? Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

\- Tu as changé, et j'aime ce que je vois. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ces deux derniers moi pour que tu changes ainsi ?

Georgia expira et dit :

\- Je t'ai écouté. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu et qu'on a discuté de mes incertitudes, tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse à ce que je voulais dans la vie ou/et ce que j'en attendais. J'ai compris, du moins pour le moment vers où je voulais me diriger. Je veux devenir soliste, et si je n'arrive pas à atteindre mes objectifs, alors je trouverais une autre porte de sortie. L'enseignement ne me déplairait pas. Et puis d'un point de vue vie personnelle, j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de s'engager. Rassure toi, je n'ai pas sauté sur le premier venu ! Will, je t'ai vu souffrir certes à cause de cette femme, mais tu ne crois pas que tu souffres encore plus en t 'éloignant d'un probable bonheur avec une autre en rejetant toutes les filles ? En te voyant parler d'Elisabeth, j'ai retrouvé sur ton visage la flamme qui t'animait avant la trahison de celle dont je tairais le nom...Tu es moins sombre, tu me parles plus...Tente le coup Will, je ne la connais pas, mais si tu sens qu'elle peut t'apporter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de bonheur, vas-y.

Darcy restait coi devant sa sœur.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais...Georgie, je ne sais pas comment faire !

\- Reste toi même !

\- C'est bien le problème plaisanta-t-il. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais jamais les choses comme il faut, comme si la maladresse s'invitait dès que j'essaye de m'approcher d'elle...

\- Sois patient.

\- J'essaierais, mais je ne te promets rien. Bon quand a lieu ce concert ?

\- C'est pour fin juin, le 27. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore 3 mois devant toi ! J'aimerais bien qu'Elisabeth t'accompagne !

\- Georgie !

\- Oh ! Ok c'est bon j'arrête !

Ils terminèrent leur repas et rentrèrent à l'appartement de famille, dans lequel sa sœur logeait. Sur le chemin de retour, Georgiana lui demanda :

\- Quand est-ce que tu penses la revoir Will ?

\- Qui donc ?

\- Elisabeth bien sur !

\- Je n'en sais rien. Et je vais te dire, je vais laissais au début les choses se faire toutes seules.

\- Et bien...c'est pas gagné ! Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai entendu Georgie ! Je pars dans 2 semaines à la maison de maman, j'ai quelques affaires à régler pour l'entreprise. Et je pense en profiter pour visiter Edward et Madeleine. Donc Elisabeth, je ne sais pas quand j'aurai l'occasion de la revoir. En plus elle est partie en vacances pendant 1 mois. On verra quand je rentrerais.

\- Tu sais où elle est partie ?

\- Non, elle hésitait mais ne m'a pas dit où.

\- Dommage !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien tu aurais faire semblant de te retrouver dans le même pays qu'elle, vu que tu voyages à travers le monde ça pourrait passer comme une excuse acceptable ! Voyant son frère s'agacer elle déposa les armes. Ok j'arrête de faire des plans à ta place...

Ils arrivèrent et avant d'aller se coucher, William jeta un œil à son téléphone. Il y avait un message de Charles, qui contenant une photo. Ils étaient tous les 3, Jane, Charles et Elisabeth en photo. Elle était magnifique. Un sourire se dessina au coin de sa bouche. Il éteignit son téléphone et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, Darcy quitta sa sœur et rentra à Londres. Les deux semaines suivantes, il travailla autant qu'il le pouvait pour avancer un maximum avant de partir en voyage d'affaires comme prévu. L'avantage quand vous êtes multi-milliardaire, c'est de pouvoir disposer à votre guise d'un jet privée. Darcy appréciait de pouvoir se détendre tranquillement à chacun de ses voyages. Il avait prévu de rester cette fois-ci une semaine complète. Il avait envie de se détendre un peu avant de revenir et peut-être de revoir Lizzy. Ces dernières semaines, il avait contemplé de nombreuses fois la photo que Charles lui avait fait parvenir. Il n'avait pas eu plus de nouvelles si ce n'est lors d'un repas avec Charles, qui lui avait plus parlé de Jane qu'autre chose. Il avait l'intention de franchir une étape avec elle. Une question brûlait les lèvres de Darcy, il aurait bien voulu savoir ou était partie Lizzy. Mais il ne voulait pas trop en dire à Charles. Il trouverait ça curieux sûrement !

Il lui avait dit qu'il partait pour la semaine pour les affaires, et se poser en même temps dans la maison qu'avait possédé sa mère il y a quelques années. Charles lui avait offert un sourire énigmatique sans en dire plus.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un message du commandant de bord qu'il l'avertissait qu'ils allaient décoller. Darcy éteignit son téléphone et s'attacha. Le voyage allait durer 11 heures.

Lizzy était heureuse. Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'elle se baladait à travers l'Afrique du Sud, et elle avait découvert des lieux magiques, des gens fantastiques. Elle avait atterri à Johannesburg puis avec une voiture de location était partie en direction du fameux parc Kruger pour admirer les animaux. En cours de route, elle avait découvert le Blyde river Canyon. Puis elle avait passé 3 jours complets dans le parc, en circulant à bord de son véhicule. Elle avait ensuite pris la direction de la côte Est, en passant par le Swaziland. Elle s'était un peu posée, promenée dans la nature et puis elle était repartie vers le Lesotho pour randonner vers le Drakensberg. Passer ainsi de la savane, à la mer, puis à des massifs montagneux, c'était extraordinaire. Elle avait croisé quelques touristes, qui comme elle se faisait un road trip. 3 Jours plus tards, elle descendit vers la côte sauvage (au sud), pays des surfers. Elle remonta ensuite vers l'Addo elephant park, puis poursuivit vers la garden road en longeant la côte sud. Elle décida pour visiter les vignobles, la péninsule du cap et Gansbay de s'établir à Capetown. Elle se trouva une auberge de jeunesse non loin du quartier de Greenpoint. Une chambre privative était libre, c'était parfait !

Elle déchargea ses affaires et alla prendre ses clés de chambre. A l'accueil, elle croisa deux jeunes filles, dont l'une qui la dévisagea un peu plus qu'habituellement. Lizzy se demanda si ses vacances tranquilles étaient finies ou pas. La fille au final, lui adressa un simple sourire et alla s'asseoir au petit bar pour boire un verre avec son amie.

Lizzy alla dans sa chambre, se changea, et rangea un peu ses affaires. Elle ressortie, se posa sur une table au bar et commença à regarder son guide pour savoir ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans l'après midi. Elle entendit à la table d'à côté les deux filles qu'elle avait vu plutôt, qui parlait en français et essayait de se décider pour aller à la table mountain avant que les nuages n'arrivent.

Lizzy s'incrusta dans la conversation.

-Excusez moi, vous savez comment y aller ? Je voulais profiter du soleil pour le faire.

\- Vous êtes française ?

\- Non, elle est anglaise ! Répondit la 2e fille, ce qui surprit la 1ere.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Elisabeth Bennet ? C'est bien ça ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- En effet...

\- Elle fait parti du groupe de musique THEK, tu sais je t'ai fait écouter il y a pas si longtemps !

\- Ahhhhh...Enchantée Elisabeth. Donc pour répondre à votre question, il faut prendre le bus rouge touristique, il fait le tour de la ville et revient par Campsbay. D'ailleurs on part dans 10 min à l'arrêt, il vous suffit d'acheter un pass pour plusieurs jours, i lignes de bus qui justement sont bien pratiques !

\- Parfait, ça vous dérange pas si je vous accompagne ?

\- Non pas de problème. En passant, vous parlez très bien le français ! J'entends même pas votre accent !

\- Normal, mes grands parents avaient une maison en France, on y a séjourné de nombreuses fois et fait de nombreuses activités. J'ai eu plusieurs occasions d'apprendre et de m'entraîner.

Elles partirent toutes les 3 et prirent le bus ensemble pour visiter la table mountain. Elle passèrent un agréable après-midi, Rachel et Laetitia lui proposèrent de venir avec elles si elle le souhaitait le soir même dans un bar ou des concerts y étaient organisés. Lizzy s'était dit pourquoi pas. Elle se donnèrent rendez-vous dans une heure. Elles iraient à pieds, le bar n'était pas si loin.

William avait atterri en matinée, il avait enchaîné avec ses rendez-vous professionnels afin d'être tranquille par la suite. Vers 14h, il avait terminé. Il prit un taxi et se rendit chez lui. La femme de ménage avait ouvert et aéré la maison. La vue du salon était toujours aussi magnifique sur cet océan sauvage et froid ! William s'installa sur un fauteuil confortable de la grande terrasse, surplombant la plage. Il appela les anciens amis de ses parents Edward et Madelaine.

\- Bonjour Ed, c'est William. Comment-allez-vous ? Bien merci. Oui en effet, je suis là pour la semaine, et je pensais vous inviter à manger ce soir ! Quoi ? Non, non, j'insiste. Bon très bien je viens ce soir. A plus tard.

Darcy était donc invité ce soir chez les amis de ses parents, avec qui il avait gardé contact après leur décès. Ils se connaissaient depuis sa tendre enfance. Le couple était un peu plus jeune que ses parents, et avait un fils, Tim, de l'âge de Georgiana. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis au moins 3 ans déjà. Il les aimait, ils lui rappelaient de bons souvenirs. Pour passer la journée, il déambula dans la maison, comme il en avait l'habitude à chaque fois qu'il revenait ici. Il alla dans sa chambre, et retomba nez à nez avec sa batterie. Il s'asseya et s'amusa à jouer un peu. Il avait un peu perdu, mais les rythmes revenait petit à petit. La journée passa vite, il avait pris le temps d'aller un peu surfer, puis s'était posé au bord de la piscine à débordement sur la terrasse. Au fil des ans, il avait amélioré avec des matériaux écologiques la maison, chère à sa mère. Ils avaient vécu ici avec Georgi et ses parents les 10 premières années de sa vie avant de partir pour Londres et les affaires de son père, qui ne pouvait plus gérer à distance. Sa mère était née ici. C'était son pays.

L'heure venue, il se rendit chez ses amis, qui habitaient non loin de sa maison.

Il passa par la plage pour s'y rendre. Le soleil couchant était toujours aussi magnifique, surtout en cette fin d'été.

Il arriva et fut accueilli par les sourires de ses amis.

\- Comment tu vas Will ?

\- Bien et vous ? Je suis content de vous voir enfin !

\- De même. Et comment va Gigi ?

\- Parfaitement bien, d'ailleurs elle vous salue. Elle étudie toujours à Paris, et sera d'ailleurs la soliste pour le concert de fin d'année !

\- Ta mère serait fière de vous deux répondit Madelaine. Bon, raconte nous un peu ta vie. Comment ça se passe à Londres ?

Ils s'installèrent tous les 3 sur la terrasse et prirent l'apéritif ensemble. Ils passèrent un bon moment, quand ils entendirent une porte claquer.

Tim arriva en colère.

\- Et bien jeune homme, que se passe-t-il pour qu'en rentrant tu ne salues pas correctement William ?

Il releva la tête et s'excusa.

\- Oh désolé Will, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Il semblait changer d'humeur à la vue de son ami. Bonne surprise ! Tu aurais pu prévenir !

\- Si j'avais prévenu ça n'aurait plus été une surprise !

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, content de revenir me ressourcer un peu ici.

\- Tu restes longtemps lui demanda-t-il avec une lueur dans les yeux ?

\- Euh...une petite semaine. En répondant, Darcy sentit un léger danger. A quoi Tim pensait-il en lui posant cette question ?

\- Bon mon fils, pouvons nous savoir ce qui t'as mis dans cette colère ?

\- Et bien on a un concert de prévu demain soir, et Mitchell vient de nous lâcher. On a décroché une place dans un très bon endroit pour une soirée et d'un seul coup il part en vacances avec ses parents ! Il se tourna vers Will. Dis moi Will, tu jouais bien de la batterie avant ?

Voyant où voulait en venir Tim, Darcy commença à s'angoisser.

\- Non, non, non Tim, je n'ai pas joué depuis au moin ans ! Il en est hors de question !

\- Mais on ne fait que des reprises, ça devrait pas être trop dur !

\- Non, et puis je n'ai jamais vraiment joué en public !

Tim commença à lui faire ses yeux de chien battu...

\- S'il te plait Will, tu nous sauverais la vie là ! Juste une fois !

Il sentait qu'il allait craquer...

\- Vous jouez quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Merci ! Will avait l'impression de voir sa sœur crier ainsi !

\- Attends ! Je n'ai pas dit oui encore !

\- On joue des morceaux de quelques groupes actuels de rock et aussi des trucs un peu plus ancien comme The Cure, The clash...

Il soupira et finalement céda.

\- Ok pour demain, mais ce sera la seule fois !

\- Merci ! Je te devrais un service. On répétera demain pour que tu te fasses la main. Je sais que tu connais de nombreuses chansons de notre répertoire, mais on fera quelques ajustements pour toi.

Sur ce soulagement, Tim était joyeux et ils passèrent tous une soirée agréable.

Le lendemain matin, Darcy se leva et alla faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine pour se réveiller. Il avait le temps de se détendre jusqu'à 10h, heure de son rendez-vous avec Tim pour répéter. Une fois son petit déjeuner pris il alla dans sa chambre et fouilla dans ses nombreuses partitions. Il avait beaucoup joué dans sa jeunesse, en jouant une fois chacune des chansons ça devrait revenir assez vite. Il avait joué un peu de guitare, mais sans trop insister. Il était content malgré la peur qui le tenaillait, de faire un petit concert. Georgie avait raison, il fallait se lancer de temps en temps. Il pensa à elle, et lui envoya une photo de ses partitions avec le message suivant :

 _-Devine qui joue ce soir dans le groupe de Tim ?_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

 _\- Nonnn!Tu plaisantes ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir ça ! Amuses toi bien mon frère !_

Darcy sourit en lisant son message. Il était tellement content et fier d'elle.

A 10 heures précise, il était au rendez-vous. Tim lui présenta le reste du groupe qui se composait d'un bassiste et d'un chanteur. Ils étaient dans les mêmes âges que Tim, Will se sentait un peu vieux avec ses 28 ans. Ils choisirent les morceaux et Will se rassura en voyant qu'ils joueraient des classiques qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien. Il y avait juste une chanson récente que Will connaissait très bien. C'était une chanson de Lizzy...Il connaissait la rythmique, il lui restait à s'entraîner un peu.

En se séparant, Tim raccompagna Darcy.

\- Bon ça va, tu n'es pas trop effrayé ?

\- Non Tim, je pense que ça devrait le faire. J'ai déjà joué ces morceaux, j'espère que ça vous dépannera bien !

\- Tu plaisantes ! Si on avait pas de remplaçant on nous aurait pris pour des bleus et pas sur qu'on nous propose d'autres dates. On joue ce soir dans un bar assez sympa. Il est fréquenté par les moins de 30 ans, y a pas mal d'étrangers qui y viennent aussi. Tu trouveras peut-être une fille pour te détendre le reste de la semaine s'exclama-t-il en lui tapant dans le dos. Les filles adorent les musiciens !

\- Et inversement ! Les hommes aiment bien aussi les musiciennes...en disant cela, il pensait à Georgie, qui avait toujours eu un petit béguin pour Tim, qui lui de son côté n'avait jamais vraiment vu Georgie comme plus qu'une amie d'enfance.

\- A ce soir Will, on se donne rendez-vous à 19h. Il nous faudra 1 heure pour installer le matériel. Oh, une dernière chose, ne t'habille pas en costume lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Très drôle Tim. Je verrais ce que je trouve.

Il se séparèrent et Will rentra chez lui. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une tenue appropriée.

De son côté Lizzy s'apprêtait pour sa soirée. Elle espérait ne pas trop être reconnu au bar ce soir. Elle avait jusqu'à maintenant été reconnu que par la française. Elles se retrouvèrent à l'accueil et partirent donc dans le bar qu'elles avaient repéré. En arrivant, de nombreuses tables étaient déjà prises. Il y avait déjà sur scène le matériel d'installé. Les filles se commandèrent un verre de vin ainsi que quelques tapas à déguster, afin de ne pas avoir le ventre vide.

Vers 20h, les lumières diminuèrent, et 4 hommes arrivèrent sur scène. Lizzy ne distinguait pas leurs visages. Elle s'assit tranquillement, en attendant qu'ils commencent à jouer. Apparemment c'était un groupe de jeunes, un peu plus jeunes qu'elle, qui jouaient juste pour le plaisir leur avait expliqué le serveur.

Le chanteur pris la parole et salua tous le monde, en remerciant le public d'être venu. La lumière illuminait son visage, tous les autres étaient encore dans l'obscurité.

Le guitariste commença seul à jouer. Lizzy sourit, ils commençaient par un classique, une chanson inusable. Les premiers accords de « Smells Like Teen Spirit » de Nirvana. Puis 10 secondes après, la batterie arrive pour donner encore plus de puissance au morceau. Et là, la lumière arrive sur toute la scène. Il se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Elle reporta son attention sur le batteur, qui portait une casquette d'une équipe de base-ball américaine. Et là, le choc. Ce visage, elle l'aurait reconnu parmi des milliers ! Elle cracha la gorgée de vin qu'elle avait à peine avalée.

-Mais qu'est ce que...Mais c'est pas possible...bégaya-t-elle. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et n'en revenait pas de voir William Darcy, assis derrière une batterie jouant du Nirvana...Elle ne bougeait plus, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Tout au long de la chanson, elle pensait, quelle part de chance ou de hasard pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux au même endroit, à des milliers de kilomètres de Londres. Non ce doit être sosie c'est pas possible. Elle commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes. Le type à la batterie lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais portait une casquette, un jean serré noir avec un débardeur blanc et une barbe de 2 jours. Ce n'était pas le style de Darcy, lui qui était toujours tiré à 4 épingles. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Jane lui demandant comment elle allait et si elle avait des nouvelles de tous le monde. Elle voulait rester vague. A la fin de la chanson, elle reçu une réponse assez longue. Tout allait bien, Charles etc...Pas un mot sur Darcy. Elle renvoya un message.

 _-Parfait ! Et sinon Caro n'embête pas trop Darcy ! ^_^_

 _\- Non William n'étant pas présent elle ne peut rien faire. Il est en voyage d'affaires/vacances je crois. Bises_

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait sa réponse, mais il y avait de grandes chances que se soit lui. Elle continua de l'observer. Il avait l'air détendu sur scène. C'est vrai qu'il avait vaguement dit qu'il avait fait un peu de batterie, mais de là à jouer sur scène...Après la deuxième chanson, ils enchaînèrent avec une troisième qui, avec les premiers accords fit rire Lizzy.

\- Non ? Il va pas jouer une de mes chansons quand même ! se dit-elle. Le public avait l'air d'apprécier le concert, et un groupe de filles (y en a toujours un dans un concert où de jeunes hommes bien fait de leur personne jouent) criaient devant la scène. Darcy leur fit un petit signe...Lizzy ressentie une vague sensation de jalousie, même si elle n'était pas encore sure que se soit lui.

La chanson se termina. Ils firent une courte pause, et le chanteur s'adressa au public et commençait à présenté son groupe. Le moment de vérité se dit Lizzy.

\- Et à la batterie, Will ! dit-il, accompagné d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

\- Putain j'en reviens pas ! Lâcha Lizzy ! Elle mis la main sur sa bouche. C'était sorti tout seul.

\- Tu le connais ? Lui demanda l'une des deux françaises.

\- On s'est croisé à Londres... Un ami d'un ami, tu sais !

\- Oui, en tout cas, c'est un sacré beau mec ! répondit-elle.

Lizzy ne répondit rien et continuait à fixer William du regard.

Will était vraiment bien rentré dans le concert. Une fois la première chanson passée, il avait lâché ses bras et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à jouer avec Tim et ses amis, d'autant plus quand c'était une chanson de Lizzy ! Il y avait pas mal de monde debout et d'autres assis plus loin à des tables. Il était content d'avoir rendu service à Tim, et heureux de ce que ça lui apportait. En présentant tout le monde sur scène, Tim leur permit de faire une petite pause. Il avait raison, il y avait de nombreuses filles plutôt jolies au premier rang, mais un peu trop jeunes pour lui pensa-t-il. Il avait une drôle de sensation, comme si quelqu'un le fixait dans la salle. Tu me diras c'est normal, se dit-il, on est en plein concert !

La chanson de Lenny Kravitz « Rock and Roll is dead » fut annoncée par Tim, qui lâcha sa guitare pour la percussion. C'est William qui s'équipa d'une guitare pour cette chanson. C'est la seule qu'il était capable de jouer les yeux fermés à la guitare. Les garçons lui avaient proposé de la faire pour le remercier, mais aussi parce qu'il jouait très bien. Darcy sentit le trac arriver. Il regarda Tim, qui lui offrit un grand sourire. Il ferma les yeux, respira profondément et se lança au signe du chanteur.

Lizzy avait suivit des yeux ce changement entre les musiciens.

\- Et en plus il joue de la guitare se dit-elle...Pas mal monsieur Darcy, vous nous cachez vos talents à Londres, se dit-elle. Son cœur se mit à battre légèrement un peu plus vite. Il était beau sur scène.

Lizzy commençait à avoir chaud. L'ambiance montait et voir Darcy à la batterie puis à la guitare la laissait de moins en moins indifférente. Elle était hypnotisée par lui, ce n'était pas une bête de scène, normal se disait-elle, ce n'est pas son métier non plus. Mais il était présent et bien présent. Elle sortit son téléphone et pris quelques clichés souvenirs. Son jean lui moulait très bien le bas du corps. Elle secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose. Difficile quand vous avez un tel homme devant vous. En jetant un œil autour d'elle, le regard de nombreuses filles en disait long sur ce qu'elles pensaient des 4 hommes sur scène.

Cela faisait 1h20 qu'ils jouaient, et Lizzy avait descendu quelques verres. Son cœur était un peu redescendu. Les musiciens saluèrent et c'est à ce moment là qu'il la vit. Il rencontra les yeux verts qui l'avaient hypnotisés quelques semaines auparavant. Il était pétrifié et devint tout rouge. Lizzy lui adressa un sourire en coin en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Oh mon dieu se dit- Darcy en déglutissant difficilement. Les deux ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Darcy lâcha le premier, lorsque Tim l'appela pour sortir de scène.

\- Tout va bien Will ? On avait l'impression que tu étais ailleurs! Tu bougeais plus sur scène !

\- Euh...oui, tout va bien. Merci Tim c'était sympa !

\- Pour une première Will, tu t'en es très bien sorti ! Dis moi, la semaine prochaine...

\- Non, Tim ! j'ai dit juste une fois ! riait-il

\- Ok ok c'est bon, tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer !

Will fut pris par les épaules par Tim, ils se prirent en photo en souvenir.

\- Tu pourras me l'envoyer ?

\- Bien entendu Will.

Will chercha des yeux dans la foule autour. Il ne la voyait pas, il avait pourtant pas rêvé ! Il insista mais ne la trouva pas. Il allait retourner près de la scène lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine s'adresser à lui.

\- Alors Monsieur Darcy, ou devrais-je dire « Will » le batteur, on fait des concerts incognito loin de Londres ?

Will sourit et se retourna pour faire face à une splendide Lizzy. Elle avait une petite robe légère sur elle, qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes. Elle avait le teint légèrement halé, et le regardait avec un sourire en coin, un sourcil levé.

* * *

Je pars en vacances, il y aura un peu plus da'ttente pour le prochain chapitre!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Désolée pour le délais entre les chapitres. Je n'ai pas lâché!**_

Il était tellement content de la voir, qu'il lui fallut quelques petites seconde pour lui répondre.

\- C'était un dépannage. C'est ma première scène, le pauvre Tim était tellement désemparé d'avoir perdu son batteur que je n'ai pas pu résister à son regard de chien battu ! Répondit-il en tournant la tête vers Tim qui discutait avec le reste du groupe.

\- Tu t'en ais très bien sorti pour une première dit Elisabeth. Et merci pour le petit clin d'œil à THEK !

\- Si j'avais su que tu te trouvais dans la salle, je n'aurai pas osé la saccager !

\- Au contraire lui répondit-elle, c'était parfait.

Un blanc passa alors qu'ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. C'est à cet instant que Tim intervint, voyant que Will discutait avec ni plus ni moins la fameuse Elisabeth Bennet .

\- Hey, Will tu me présentes à ton amie ?

Will et Lizzy décrochère leur regard l'un de l'autre pour accueillir Tim et le saluer. Le petit flottement entre les deux avait disparu.

\- Oh oui bien sur, Tim, voici Elisabeth Bennet. Et voici Tim.

\- Elisabeth, enchanté. j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites.

\- Merci Tim, vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien. Il semblerait que vous ayez découvert un nouveau musicien ce soir ? Dit-elle en regardant Will.

Ce dernier rougit d'embarras.

\- Oui, pour une première c'était super. Mais il a la possibilité de remettre ça la semaine prochaine dit-il avec un sourire invitant Darcy à dire oui devant cette femme magnifique.

\- Tim ! le gronda-t-il.

\- Oh mais c'est génial Will, je pourrais même peut-être chanter avec vous sur une chanson si vous voulez ?

\- Ouhouu, ce serait génial Elisabeth ! Vous êtes sure que ça ne vous dérangerait pas ?

\- Non, bien entendu si Will est là se serait plus amusant...dit-elle en retenant un sourire.

Will était pris. Il avait tellement envie de la voir et de passer du temps avec elle, qu'il était prêt à retenter l'expérience avec le groupe rien que pour ça. D'un autre côté, il pensait à ses affaires. Il avait pas mal de travail, surtout après avoir pris une semaine de repos.

\- C'est quel jour Tim, car je ne suis pas sur que Lizzy soit encore sur place ! En ce qui me concerne, j'aurai pas mal de boulot après cette semaine donc...

\- C'est Samedi prochain ! Dans une semaine tout juste. Tu peux bien repartir Lundi ? Et puis tu m'as bien dit que tu avais besoin de repos ? Elisabeth, vous serez encore sur le Cap ?

\- Oui, je repars la semaine suivant votre concert.

Les deux se tournèrent vers Will, en l'interrogeant du regard.

Il soupira et accepta.

\- C'est bon...Mais ce sera la dernière !

Tim était tellement content qu'il tapa Darcy sur le dos, ce qui fit rire Lizzy. Les deux garçons s'excusèrent auprès d'elle pour terminer le rangement de leur matériel. Elle alla les attendre au bar. Sur son chemin, elle croisa les deux françaises qui l'avertir qu'elles rentraient à l'hôtel. Elles se saluèrent et Lizzy s'installa au bar.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se sentait légèrement troublée. Elle s'était fait beaucoup d'à priori sur William et commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus sympathique, et toujours aussi agréable à regarder. Elle reporta son trouble sur le coup de la surprise de le voir ici, à des milliers de kilomètres de Londres.

Pendant ce temps là, Tim bombardait Will de questions la concernant.

\- Comment tu la connais ? Elle est encore plus sensuelle que je ne le pensais...

Will n'aimait pas la direction que prenait la discussion.

-Stop ! Arrête de te faire des films ! Elle est juste la sœur de la nouvelle fiancée de Charles, et nous nous sommes rencontré lors d'un week-end. C'est tout !

\- Et tu comptais m'en parler ou me la présenter ce soir ou pas ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Je viens juste de découvrir qu'elle était ici !Et puis qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me dire ça !

\- Comment ça tous ?

\- Georgie m'a sorti le même speach que toi. J'ai cru que j'allais me faire taper sur les doigts de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt ! Je ne l'ai

\- Ah ? Et comment va-t-elle au fait ? Toujours dans Son école à Paris ?

Will cru entendre dans le ton qu'il employait qu'il tentait d'en savoir plus tout en ayant l'air désintéressé.

\- Oui, toujours à Paris. D'ailleurs elle sera soliste pour le concert de fin d'année...ça te dirait de venir ? Il me semble que vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis au moins 5 ans ?

\- Oui, à peu près. Pour le concert je ne sais pas. On verra si je suis disponible à ce moment là.

\- Ok, tu me diras le moment venu.

La batterie rangée, Will se dépêcha de retourner dans la salle. Il trouva Lizzy au bar, qui discutait avec un gars qu 'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Ah Will te voilà ! dit-elle en le voyant arriver. Au même moment elle se leva et lui pris la main, eu un temps d'arrêt et commençait à l'emmener loin du bar. Surpris, Will se laissa faire.

\- Excusez nous, dit-elle au type du bar en s'éloignant, mais nous devons rentrer à la maison !

Lizzy le tira à travers la foule afin d'atteindre la sortie. Will ne comprenait rien, mais il appréciait de pouvoir profiter de son contact. Il ressentait à ce moment là, plein de belles choses au fond de son estomac.

Une fois dehors elle s'arrêta et s'excusa.

\- Désolée Will, c'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé pour me débarrasser de ce type diplomatiquement. Certains sont parfois très insistant !

Tout en parlant, elle n'avait pas lâché sa main. Elle s'en aperçut et la lâcha tout de suite en s'excusant.

Sa peau était douce et chaude. Voilà les seules pensées qui venaient à Darcy.

\- Un juste retour des choses lui répondit-il. J'imagine que ça t' arrive assez souvent ?

\- De temps en temps, mais parfois la diplomatie ne suffit pas.

Lizzy commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, surtout lorsqu'il lui adressait un sourire comme ça.

\- Bon, je pense que je vais rentrer, demain j'ai un planning chargé.

\- Attends, je vais te ramener, il est hors de question que tu rentres seule à pied.

\- C'est pas loin Darcy, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

\- C'est juste que je serais plus rassuré si je te raccompagnais. La ville n'est pas toujours aussi sure qu'on le croit.

Lizzy finit par accepter. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Will tout en discutant. Ils parlèrent de son voyage et de ses différentes étapes. Darcy lui expliqua alors qu'il était par sa mère Sud-Africain qu'il avait vécu une partie de sa vie ici, et que dès qu'il le pouvait il revenait dans la maison que ses parents lui avait légué. La gêne entre eux avait disparu. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture de Will. Lizzy s'arrêta nette devant et lui demanda :

\- C'est ta voiture?

Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui posait cette question.

\- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

Elisabeth afficha un grand sourire sur son visage tout en continuant à admirer la magnifique petite Fiat 500 devant elle. _Le grand chef d'entreprise, multimilliardaire qui roule dans une petite voiture, très mignon,_ pensa-t-elle.

\- Pour rien. Enfin si, je t'imaginais pas forcément au volant de ce genre de voiture.

\- Ah oui, au volant de quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, une mercedes ou un truc du genre. Comme quoi je me suis bien trompée !

\- J'apprécie le confort, et une petite voiture en ville te l'apporte ! Allez monte, je vais te montrer ce qu'elle a sous le capot lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lizzy s'ordonna tout en riant.

Le long du trajet, William lui demanda ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire toute la semaine.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour à Gansbay, au Cap de bonne espérance, et aussi aller vers les vignobles du côté de Franschloek.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un guide, je t'accompagnerai avec plaisir. Mais bon, je ne veux pas non plus m'imposer ! William avait envie de passer du temps avec elle, et là se trouvait une excellente occasion de le faire. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu dans le bar, il était déterminé à apprendre à la connaître et à la séduire. Ce dernier point l'effrayait un peu. Il n'était pas sur de savoir comment faire et peur de renvoyer une image assez idiote de lui-même. _Chaque chose en son temps_ se dit-il. L'attirance physique était réelle, mais son expérience lui avait appris à se méfier un peu, même si leurs premiers échanges s'étaient révélés très intéressants. Depuis sa conversation avec Georgie, il avait décidé de calmer ses ardeurs, et d'agir de manière réfléchie.

Lizzy ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle semblait réfléchir à la question. Sa demande était amicale et elle avait envie de passer du temps avec lui. _Pourquoi pas,_ _j'aurai plus de temps pour admirer sa belle silhouette_ plaisanta-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Si tu veux, ça me permettra de me laisser porter ! Tu connais sûrement bien mieux que tous les guides papiers les lieux.

Will jubilait intérieurement. Les vacances il l'espérait serait plus que très bonnes.

\- Parfait ! Donc demain, tu veux aller à Gansbay, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, mais j'hésite encore.

\- Tu as raison, il n'y a pas grand chose à voir. C'est un tout petit port de pêche.

\- Je sais ça, mais en fait je voulais y aller pour une raison bien spéciale, mais là je ne suis plus très sure de vouloir le faire !

\- Tu voulais faire quoi ?

\- Plonger dans une cage au milieu des grands requins blancs.

\- Ah...oui...j'avais oublié que Gansbay était le lieu pour en voir...Et c'est la peur qui te fait hésiter ?

Lizzy le regarda.

\- Non, en fait je me demandais comment ils les attiraient pour qu'on puisse les voir. C'est juste le procédé qui ne me plaît pas.

\- En fait, ils balancent un mélange de sang et de déchets de poissons pour titiller leur « odorat ». Après ils attachent une tête de thon au bout d'une corde pour les faire mordre et voir leur dentition.

\- Tant qu'ils ne les nourrissent pas, ça me va. Donc direction Gansbay demain !

\- Ok, par contre départ de bonne heure, car on a un peu de route. Darcy voyant ou se trouvait l'hotel de Lizzy se dit qu'il serait plus pratique si elle était plus proche de chez lui. Il eut une idée mais n'osait pas trop lui proposer. Lizzy, je me disais, que...que...si tu voulais et bien je pouvais t'héberger. J'ai assez de place à la maison et si on veut répéter un petit peu pour le concert on sera juste à côté de chez Tim...Mais, je comprendrais tout à fait que tu refuses !

Lizzy était un peu gênée, elle avait envie de dire oui mais d'un autre côté elle appréciait sa solitude à l'hôtel. Elle hésitait.

\- C'est gentil William, mais j'aurai l'impression de m'imposer.

Darcy voyant qu'elle n'était pas si loin de dire oui insista :

\- Vraiment Lizzy ça me ferait plaisir. Je te le dis, c'est une grande maison avec pas mal de place, on ne devrait pas trop se marcher dessus si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

 _Comment il a deviné_? Se dit-elle. Au final, voyant qu'il était sincère, elle décida d'accepter.

\- Bon si vraiment je ne dérange personne j'accepte ton invitation.

Au même moment, Darcy s'arrêta devant son hôtel.

\- Laisse moi, 15 min, le temps de tout régler et ranger.

Elle descendit, rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac, paya le gérant. William l'attendait dehors.

Il rangea ses affaires et partirent. Vingt minutes plus tard Will garait la voiture sur un parking privé en bord de route, qui surplombait des maisons et la plage. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de maisons, les lieux étaient très calmes.

\- C'est par ici, lui indiqua-t-il en prenant une petite ruelle qui descendait le long des maisons. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, devant une porte en métal. Il ouvrit et après un petit escalier, Lizzy découvrit la propriété. C'était magnifique, il y avait un tout petit espace de verdure sur le côté de la maison, avec dans le prolongement un grand salon d'été et une piscine à débordement. Il y avait une réelle harmonie entre la décoration et l'architecture de la maison. Une grande partie des pièces étaient vitrées, ce qui apportait beaucoup de lumière, et bien entendu des vues magnifiques sur la mer à divers endroits de la maison.

\- Voilà, fais comme chez toi. Il y a la cuisine de ce côté et un autre salon. Les chambres sont à l'espace inférieur.

\- Parce qu'il y a un autre étage ? s'exclama Lizzy.

Will, embarrassé lui répondit par un signe de tête positif.

Elle le suivit en prenant l'escalier à l'intérieur de la maison, et déboucha sur une série de chambres donnant toutes sur la baie.

\- Voilà, voici ta chambre. Tu as une salle de bain privée. On partage pas ici, tu seras la seule utilisatrice !

\- Cette maison est magnifique William, on s'y sent bien dès qu'on y entre. La chambre est parfaite. Je te remercie.

\- Avec plaisir ! Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, il est déjà tard, et je suis un peu fatiguée.

Un peu déçu, Darcy n'insista pas. Après tout il avait toute la semaine pour profiter d'elle.

\- Ok, si tu veux il y a des boissons fraîches dans le frigo. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit ma chambre c'est la dernière. Enfin , je veux dire si tu as un soucis...En disant cela, Darcy rougit pensant qu'Élisabeth interpréterait mal sa phrase. Son embarras la fit rire, comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas de message caché elle le rassura.

\- C'est bon William, j'avais compris. Ne sois pas embarrassé.

\- Merci...Bon et bien bonne nuit, et départ pour 6h ?

\- Parfait ! Bonne nuit Wiliam !

\- Bonne nuit Lizzy murmura-t-il quand elle s'éloigna vers sa chambre. Il la regarda rentrer dans sa chambre et rejoignit la sienne.

Une fois couché, Will avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Sa semaine prenait une tournure qui lui plaisait. Elisabeth était une femme magnifique certes, mais elle dégageait beaucoup de choses. Et c'est ça qu'il voulait voir d'un peu plus prêt. Il ne voulait pas se tromper. Ses pensées l'emmenèrent peu à peu dans un profond sommeil.

De son côté, Elisabeth repensait à cette soirée, pleine de surprises. Déjà cette rencontre étonnante, la vision de Darcy sur scène, leur premier échange assez étrange, comme si il n'y avait qu'eux dans ce bar, sa proposition pour chanter avec eux, l'invitation de Darcy ici et Darcy lui même. Depuis le début elle l'avait trouvé très attirant.


	8. Chapter 8

Debout de bonne heure, ils partirent donc pour rencontrer les fameux requins blancs. Arrivés sur place, Lizzy sentait monter l'excitation. Ils n'étaient pas seuls sur le bateau, un certain nombre de touristes s'était également payé cette sortie. Une fois arrivé vers le fameux couloir où les grands blancs ont tendance à se regrouper, le staff descendit la cage et tout le monde s'équipa d'une combinaison. Tout le monde scrutait les alentours du bateau, pour voir un aileron fendre la surface de l'eau. Les membres de l'équipage lançaient dans l'eau un mélange de sang et de déchets de poisson pour les attirer. Puis un autre membre, tenait dans sa main une corde avec en son extrémité une tête de thon, qu'il lançait devant la cage pour attirer un requin au plus près des plongeurs. Après 20 min d'attente, Lizzy aperçu le premier spécimen à bâbord du bateau, à l'opposé de la cage qui elle se trouvait donc à tribord. Il était énorme, effrayant mais magnifique. Il devait faire au moins 6 mètres de long !

Tout le monde sur le bateau commençait à s'exciter. Will et Lizzy passèrent en premier dans la cage.

\- Prêts le jeune couple ? Demanda un des membres du staff, ce qui fit rougir Will de plaisir.

\- Prêts ! répondit Lizzy pleine d'enthousiasme.

Une fois sous l'eau, plusieurs squales de différentes tailles défilèrent sous leurs yeux. Quand ils tentaient de saisir le leurre, on pouvait admirer leur mâchoire puissante et immense. Au bout de 10 min, ils remontèrent de la cage pour laisser place aux autres.

Ils étaient tous les deux très content d'avoir pu admirer les squales.

\- Comment as-tu pu attendre autant de temps William, avant de venir les admirer ? C'est fantastique !

\- J'avoue que je n'ai jamais été très friand de plongée ! Et mes parents n'en n'ont jamais trop fait non plus, donc j'ai jamais cherché plus loin. Mais je pensais pas que de les voir d'aussi près et dans ses conditions se serait aussi beau.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, les autres personnes du groupe prenant à leur tour leur pied dans la cage, avec quelques frayeurs ! Une fois que tout le monde étaient descendu, le staff proposa un dernier tour pour ceux qui le souhaitaient.

William voulant en profiter un maximum décida d'y retourner. Lizzy préférait faire quelques prises de vues de l'extérieur avec son appareil photo et ne l'accompagna pas.

Will s'équipa et descendit dans la cage. Il n'y avait pas de squale à l'horizon. Puis il en vit un s'approcher vers l'appât, proche de la cage.

Lizzy aperçut l'aileron qui fonçait vers la cage pour attraper le leurre. Elle était prête à prendre sa photo, quand le requin sembla s'être empêtré dans les barreaux de la cage. En fonçant dessus, il en cassa un et se retrouva à l'intérieur, avec Darcy.

Son corps se figea et son cœur cessa de battre pendant quelques secondes. Will. Elle lâcha son appareil et se précipita près de la cage, où les membres du staff avaient ouvert la cage sur le dessus et tentés de faire sortir le squale. Au bout de 7 secondes, l'animal réussit à s'extirper avec quelques égratignures de la cage. Lizzy, la bouche ouverte, dont aucun son ne sortait, était pétrifiée. Elle avait mal, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poignard. Rien ne bougeait sous l'eau. Et puis tout doucement, elle aperçut William faire surface. Son cœur battait très vite, et elle sentit son corps se détendre d'un seul coup. Le staff aida Will à sortir de l'eau. Tout le monde applaudit et souffla de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne semblait pas blessé. Il se défit de tous son matériel et tous le monde lui demanda si tout allait bien pour lui.

\- Oui, oui ça va. J'ai eu très peur malgré tout. Le requin s'est empêtré dans les barreaux qu'il a cassé et s'est retrouvé pris à l'intérieur.

Il enleva le haut de sa combinaison, et à ce moment là, Lizzy fonça vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. William fut surpris, mais apprécia fortement le moment. Elisabeth presque naturellement s'était dirigée vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. C'était pour elle une façon de se rassurer. Elle se dégagea de lui, un peu gênée par ce geste et s'excusa.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Je suis soulagée que tu n'aies rien, comme tous le monde ici d'ailleurs. Mais c'est quand même moi qui t'es emmené ici ! Putain quand même Darcy, t'étais coincé avec un requin ! Excuse moi ma vulgarité, mais c'est tout de même assez choquant ! T'as pas paniqué sous l'eau ?

\- Non, je l'ai vu venir de loin, et je me suis tapis au fond de la cage et l'ai laissé se débattre pour sortir. Je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'affole, sinon je risquais de prendre un coup. Mais tu vois, ça m'empêche pas de continuer à dire que cet animal est magnifique !

\- Je sais pas si j'aurais pu garder mon calme !

Toutes les personnes se succédèrent auprès de William et lui demander comment s'était passé les choses sous l'eau, car vu de l'extérieur, ces quelques secondes avaient été très impressionnantes. Le bateau mis le cap sur le port et ils débarquèrent vers 12h. Le staff s'excusa une énième fois auprès de Darcy, et tous le monde se dirigea vers la boutique du staff pour prendre une collation.

Une fois les émotions fortes passées, Will et Lizzy décidèrent de rentrer au CAP. Sur la route du retour, Lizzy s'endormit pendant 1 h. Elle se réveilla à l'approche de la ville.

\- Moins fatiguée ? Lui demanda William.

Elle bailla et répondit :

\- J'avoue que cette petite sieste m'a fait du bien. Avec toutes ces émotions il fallait bien que le stress retombe.

\- Bon, je me disais que si tu n'étais pas trop fatiguée, on pourrait se changer à la maison et partir faire un tour dans les vignobles, c'est à moins d'une heure de route, on peut même dormir sur place, et bien sur tu es mon invité. Je connais un vignoble assez sympathique.

Lizzy se sentait encore une fois gênée.

\- Tu sais je peux me payer ma propre chambre ! Dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

\- Je sais. Mais tu es dans mon pays, et je voulais te montrer toutes ses magnifiques ressources. Et tant que mon invité, c'est moi qui t'invite !

Elisabeth réfléchie et céda.

\- Ok pour ce soir alors. Mais tu m'héberge déjà, donc ce soir je t'invite à dîner pour te remercier.

\- Traiter!

Ils discutèrent de nouveau de cette matinée jusqu'à leur arrivée à la villa. Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre. Elisabeth en profita pour prendre une douche. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, elle ferma les yeux, tout en repensant à sa matinée riche en émotions, le soulagement de voir Will sortir indemne de l'eau, et le sentiment de confort quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. A ce moment là, Elisabeth ouvrit les yeux et expira bruyamment. Elle resta 5 minutes ainsi, fixant un point inexistant devant elle, les yeux dans le vague. Sans penser, juste ressentir. Le son de la sonnerie de son téléphone la sorti de sa transe. Elle coupa l'eau se sécha, et alla voir qui avait essayé de l'appeler. Sur son écran, elle constata que Jane lui avait laissé un message.

\- C _oucou Lizzy, je reviens d'une visite parentale, et Maman n'a pas cessé de me bassiner parce que tu ne leur avais pas donné assez de nouvelles. Si tu pouvais les appeler au moins une fois avant ton retour. Bref, sinon tout va bien ici,profites bien de la fin de ton séjour. Bises ma sœur !_

C'est vrai qu'elle avait complètement oublié d'appeler ses parents depuis 2 semaines. Elle passa son appel rapidement, donna quelques nouvelles, non sans se faire réprimander par sa mère.

\- Oui maman, je continue de faire attention...Oui, je ne fais pas d'imprudences ! Maman !...J'ai 25 ans...je...Oui ! Bon je vais devoir te laisser...Non je n'ai pas de rendez-vous galant!... Ok, embrasse Papa de ma part et faites bien attention à vous. Oui...Bisous.

 _Pfffffff...je n'ose même pas imaginer le jour ou je leur présenterais quelqu'un_ se dit-elle. Elle s'habilla, rassembla quelques affaires dans un sac et sortie. William l'attendait tranquillement sur un canapé de terrasse, scrutant l'horizon de l'océan.

\- Je suis enfin prête, désolée, mais j'ai du appeler mes parents...ma mère..bref, on peut y aller.

\- Pas de soucis Elisabeth.

Ils partirent en voiture, traversèrent la ville et quelques temps plus tard arrivèrent dans la région de Franschoek et Stellenbosch. C'était très verdoyant, avec des vignobles présents sur de nombreuses parcelles.

\- Tu connais bien cette partie du pays ?

\- Pas mal, mes parents nous y emmenaient assez souvent...Pour tout te dire, mon père avait acheté un vignoble ici.

Lizzy qui était en train de boire un peu d'eau s'étouffa presque en entendant sa réponse. Lizzy tourna la tête vers lui, et lui donna un regard étonné.

\- A se demander ce que tu ne possèdes pas ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Darcy ne s'offusqua pas par son commentaire.

\- Beaucoup de choses Elisabeth. Malheureusement l'argent ne peut pas acheter l'amour d'une personne, ou la présence de ces dernières à mes côtés.

Un blanc passa. Lizzy se sentait bête d'avoir dit ça.

\- Je suis désolée William, je ne pensais pas...

\- J'ai compris Lizzy, je sais que tu ne pensais pas à ça. Malheureusement, mon héritage a plus attiré jusqu'à maintenant des femmes et des hommes vénales dit-il en faisant une grimace avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Caroline en est un bon exemple ! ria-t-elle . Je comprends pas comment Charles et elle peuvent être frère et sœur.

\- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre ! Je lui souhaite quand même de trouver un jour une personne qui lui correspondra et qu'elle arrête de me tourner autour...

-Je peux comprendre, même si mes expériences sur le sujet sont assez différentes.

\- C'est à dire ? Lizzy en disant cela avait piqué la curiosité de Darcy.

\- J'ai eu quelques histoires similaires avec des musiciens de groupes que tu rencontres en festival. Tu dis non mais ils prennent ça pour un oui. Certains usent de stratagèmes, ça c'est plus souvent les femmes !

\- Les femmes ? demanda Darcy surpris.

\- Oui, je me suis retrouvée une fois enfermée dans une loge avec la guitariste d'un autre groupe. Elle avait planqué la clé dans son soutient gorge !

Darcy, la bouche ouverte,s e tourna vers elle d'étonnement.

\- Mais ça t'arrive souvent ?

\- A chaque festival. Je comprends pas, je ne fais rien pour les attirer pourtant !

\- Je crois que tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu dégages Lizzy ! _Merde !_ se dit-il. J _e vais devoir m'expliquer maintenant._

Lizzy fronça les sourcils attendant qu'il en dise plus.

\- Et bien,...je ne t'ai vu qu'une fois sur scène, mais tu es entière quand tu chantes. Tu as une prestance scénique énorme, et tous le monde ne voit que toi. Je suppose que c'est ça.

Elle plissa les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait penser de plus. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage, voyant que Darcy était mal à l'aise de parler de ça.

\- Tu me sembles mal à l'aise William, lui dit-elle sur un ton taquin tout en se rapprochant.

\- Pas du tout, dit-il tout en rougissant. Il changea de sujet en arrivant vers une propriété. Bienvenue à la propriété familiale des Darcy, le vignoble Grande Provence.

Tout en détaillant la vue à 180 degrés devant elle, Lizzy émit un sifflement d'admiration. Elle avait devant elle, des vignobles à perte de vue, de cépages différents. Un point d'eau avec quelques maisons typiques du 17e siècle, avec pour toile de fond la montagne. Le coucher de soleil donnait à ce paysage une luminosité parfaite. Lizzy adorait. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

Darcy l'observait, heureux de voir l'émerveillement dans es yeux. L'effet était en général systématique.

Lizzy sortit de son admiration lorsque Darcy lui expliqua l'histoire du Domaine.

\- On propose une dégustation de tous nos vins, nous avons quelques logements et un restaurant avec un chef français. On organise également des événements...

\- C'est vraiment magnifique Darcy.

A cet instant, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années sortie de l'entrée principale avec un large sourire.

\- William ! Je suis tellement contente que tu es pris la peine de venir au domaine ! Comment tu vas mon garçon ?

\- Bien Alice, merci. Georgie te transmet tout son amour.

Lizzy observait à quelques pas cet échange presque familial entre cette femme et William. A cet instant, William s'empressa de présenter Elisabeth.

\- Alice, je manque à tous mes principes, je te présente une amie, voici Elisabeth.

Lizzy offrit un sourire timide, qui n'hésita pas lui serrer la main de façon très amicale.

\- Enchantée Miss Elisabeth, j'espère que vous trouverez votre séjour agréable parmi nous !

\- Enchantée de même, n'ayez aucune crainte, je suis déjà conquise par cet environnement magnifique.

\- Moi aussi je manque à tous mes devoirs, permettez qu'on emmène vos bagages, vous logez au chalet William ?

\- Oui, on ne reste que deux nuits. Mais laisse moi t'aider.

\- Non, je vais appeler Zac, il va m'aider, occupe toi plutôt de cette belle demoiselle !

Will rougit, tandis qu'Elisabeth afficha un petit sourire, en voyant cette scène si mignonne d'une maman poule avec son petit poussin.

Alice s'éloigna avec Zac, tandis que Will proposa à Elisabeth de faire un tour du domaine avant que le soleil ne disparaisse complètement.

\- Tu as l'air d'être assez proche avec Alice ?

\- Oui, en fait elle a été notre gouvernante on peut dire depuis notre naissance. Une fois que nous avons grandit et sommes partis pour faire nos études, je lui ai proposé de revenir ici et de gérer le domaine, l'ancien régisseur partait en retraite.

Leurs pas les emmenèrent vers l'espace de dégustation. Il y avait encore quelques touristes, et Will après avoir salué tous le personnel, proposa à Lizzy de s'installer au bar pour quelques dégustations.

\- Alors Lizzy, que voulez-vous goûter ?

\- Difficile de répondre, je n'y pas grand chose en vins Sud Africain ! J'en ai testé quelques uns au cours de mon voyage qui ont ravi mes papilles, mis à part ça, c'est tout !

\- Ok, on va faire simple et rapide. La différence avec les vins français, c'est qu'ici il y a très peu d'assemblages. Nos cuvées sont en majorité 100 % shiraz, sauvignon, cabernet, chenin, pinotage, chardonnay.

\- Pinotage?

\- Oui c'est un cépage que l'on trouve majoritairement ici, issus d'un croisement entre du pinot et du cinsault (ou ermitage).

Ils entamèrent la dégustation et Lizzie fut surprise de la qualité des vins produits. En Europe ces vins sont assez chers vu la distance et la production européenne qui inonde le marché.

Ils discutèrent pendant 1 heure autour de différents verres.

\- Je te propose d'aller te rafraîchir avant d'aller au restaurant ?

\- Oui merci.

En sortant, ils passèrent devant la terrasse du restaurant. Des bougies étaient allumées un peu partout, et éclairaient le jardin composé d'oliviers et plantes vertes. C'était très beau et romantique.

Une fois changé, Darcy se précipita vers l'entrée pour retrouver Lizzy. Elle était déjà là à l'attendre, en pleine discussion avec Alice. Il s'arrêta et l'observa derrière la fenêtre. Elle avait un grand sourire, ce que lui racontait Alice semblait la faire rire...Elle portait un petit pull vert et un jean léger. Peu importe ce qu'elle portait, elle était magnifique. Désormais il en était sur, c'était elle qu'il voulait et ferait tout pour.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsqu'il sortit pour retrouver les deux femmes, Lizzy se tourna vers lui et il put admirer que ses yeux verts brillaient. Il avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort...

\- Il faut que je me calme se dit-il.

\- William ! s'exclama Alice, nous parlions justement de toi !

\- Ah bon ? Alice j'espère que vous n'avez pas raconté trop de choses désobligeantes à mon encontre lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire légèrement inquiet.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Alice me racontait quelques moments de votre enfance avec Georgiana...qui m'ont bien fait rire !

\- Bon les jeunes je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. Amusez-vous bien ! Alice embrassa William sur la joue et lui fit un clin d'œil de connivence.

\- Elle est vraiment formidable, j'imagine que d'avoir une personne de confiance dans la gestion du domaine est une chose importante ?

\- Oh que oui ! Lui répondit-il. Au même moment son ventre émit un son assez signifiant.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller manger lui dit-elle !

Au restaurant, ils passèrent une agréable soirée sur la lancée de leur journée. Au fil du temps, Elisabeth découvrait la personnalité attachante de Darcy. S'absentant quelques minutes pour demander au sommelier une bouteille en particulier, Elisabeth se mit à réfléchir sur son caractère, qu'elle semblait avoir mal jugé au début. C'était un homme attentionné, aimant, protecteur, soigneux, un homme de parole, honnête, excellent danseur, sexy...et très attirant...Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains, désemparée par ce qu'elle pensait et commençait à ressentir. Elle était un peu perdue. Elle s'était fixée des objectifs, continuer sur sa lancée avec le groupe, puis en rencontrant Darcy elle s'était dit qu'une petite aventure avec lui pourrait être sympathique, puis qu'au final elle en avait très envie. Mais toujours cette peur remontait, à savoir comment concilier sa vie personnelle amoureuse avec un relation de couple et son métier, qui lui demande de s'absenter plusieurs mois parfois dans l'année ? Et puis peut-être que Darcy n'était pas aussi attiré par elle que ça !

\- Tout va bien Lizzy ?

Elisabeth surprise par son retour retira ses mains :

\- Oui, oui, j'étais juste en pause !

\- En pause ?

\- Je fais ça de temps en temps quand ma journée a été riche en émotion, je ferme les yeux et je repense à tout.

\- Oh. Bien !

\- William, est-ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Ce dernier pris de court rougit et lui répondit par l'affirmative, se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui demander.

\- Je sais que tu as eu de mauvaises expériences côté cœur, mais tu n'as jamais trouvé au moins une fois une fille bien ?

\- Si, quand j'étais au Lycée. Mais malheureusement je ne l'intéressais pas...Elle préférait le capitaine de l'équipe de Basket!

\- Les amours de Lycée peuvent parfois être cruels !

\- Tu as vécu ça aussi ?

\- En quelques sortes, je me suis pris un gros râteau par un type que je mettais sur un pied d'estal dit-elle en riant. Et après j'ai eu quelques petites aventures jusqu'à la fac et le fameux Adrian Simpson. On est resté pas mal de temps ensemble jusqu'à ce que je décide d'arrêter.

\- Il t'avait trompé ?

\- Non il était envahissant et égoïste, il voulait que je laisse tomber la musique pour passer plus de temps avec lui ! J'ai dit stop. Et figure toi qu'il va se marier avec ma cousine ce été ! La pauvre...je lui souhaite quand même qu'il est changé !

\- Et tu comptes y aller à ce mariage ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix, car ma mère a déjà dit oui pour ma sœur et moi. Et puis je ne veux pas qu'on dise que ça me brise le cœur, étant donné que ce n'est pas le cas !

En disant cela, Lizzy eut une idée. L'œil brillant elle demanda à Darcy :

\- Dis moi, tu fais quoi le 18 juillet ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- ça te dirait pas de m'accompagner ?

\- En clair tu me demandes si ça me dérange pas de t'accompagner pour montrer à tous que tu t'en fiches car tu es venue avec le plus beau des célibataires de Londres ? Dit-il avec un sourire.

Lizzy fut étonnée par sa réplique.

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe William Darcy ! Je te rappelle juste que tu me dois un service ! Et un gros d'ailleurs, devoir faire rempart contre Caroline Bingley n'est pas une mince affaire ! dit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

\- Je le reconnais, Caroline est infâme. Je t'accompagnerais avec plaisir Lizzy. On sera quitte.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout au long de la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de retourner au gîte.

Ils se séparèrent dans le salon et chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre. Chacun s'endormit avec des pensées bien différentes...Lizzy fantasmait de plus en plus sur William, sans forcément penser que se soit réalisable. Elle était persuadée qu'un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à une femme comme elle. Souvent absente, en tournée, travaillant avec des horaires particuliers, franche et parfois têtue. Ils devaient sûrement s'intéresser aux femmes ayant une vie stable et capable d'offrir une vie bien moins mouvementée que la sienne ! Plus elle y pensait et plus elle se l'interdisait.

Quand à William, son cœur s'affolait en repensant à toutes leurs rencontres. Avant de s'engager, il voulait être sur qu'il avait au moins une chance de l'intéresser, et malheureusement pour lui, Lizzy était dur à lire dans ses réactions et ses émotions.

Le lendemain matin, Lizzy se leva difficilement. Elle serait bien restée au lit à rêver un peu plus...En arrivant à la cuisine, elle trouva William, un casque audio sur les oreilles qui préparait des œufs brouillés. Elle resta à la porte pendant quelques secondes à l'observer. Elle était amusée de le voir faire, et toujours aussi bon danseur !

Lorsque Darcy se retourna, il fit un petit bond en arrière en voyant Lizzy. Il ôta son casque et la gronda :

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais là !

\- Je pense que si j'avais essayé de t'avertir, tu aurais eu la même réaction ! _Et puis je n'aurai pas eu le loisir de regarder tes fesses bouger comme ça se dit-elle._

Darcy leva les yeux aux ciels, elle avait toujours réponse à tout.

-Passons, assieds toi, j'ai préparé quelques petites choses.

Lizzy ne se fit pas prier. Pendant leur petit déjeuner, Darcy l'informa que Tim l'avait contacté pour les répétitions, il voulait en faire deux. Ils leurs restaient 5 jours avant la représentation. Ils décidèrent donc de rentrer ce soir. Il lui proposa d'aller pour la journée visiter d'autres vignobles, fameux pour leurs vins mais aussi leur parc. Une fois finit et prêt Darcy salua tendrement Alice. Lizzy les observait en l'attendant près de la voiture. Alice glissa un mot à Darcy à l'oreille qui le fit rougir, puis sourire. Il discutèrent encore 1 minute puis Darcy l'embrassa une dernière fois. Lizzy était bien curieuse de savoir ce qui avait bien pu le faire rougir. Alice les regarda s'éloigner, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La journée était magnifique et ils profitèrent des parcs des vignobles de Rust en Vrede et du Fort Simon. Les vins étaient tous aussi excellents. Ils rentrèrent en fin de journée chez Darcy.

\- Merci William de m'avoir accompagner à Gansbay et de m'avoir hébergé dans ce magnifique domaine. J'ai passé deux superbes jours.

\- Avec plaisir Lizzy. D'ailleurs si nous ne sommes pas trop pris par les répétitions avec Tim, est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour sur la pointe sud et aller au cap de bonne espérance ?

Bonne idée, d'autant que j'avais la ferme intention de le faire. Et bien, il se fait tard...je vais aller me coucher...Comment s'organise-t-on pour demain ?

\- Tim souhaite qu'on se voit en fin d'après-midi pour répéter. Donc ça nous laisse le temps d'aller se balader.

\- Parfait. Bon, et bien bonne nuit William et encore merci ! En disant ces paroles, Lizzy s'approcha de William et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis s'éloigna vers sa chambre. Darcy resta planté dans le salon, la regardant s'éloigna, et un peu surpris par son geste.

De son côté, Lizzy se punissait mentalement d'avoir laissé son impulsivité prendre le dessus. _Mais quelle gourdasse ! Comment commencer et ne plus savoir s'arrêter. Ahhhrrrrr contrôle toi Lizzy !_

Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche froide histoire de stopper ses ardeurs.

De son côté, William n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il sentait encore le parfum léger d'Elisabeth, et la sensation de ses lèvres sensuelles sur sa peau... _Si rien qu'avec ça elle me fait autant d'effet, je n'ose imaginer ce que ça pourrait être dans une situation intime ! Je suis complètement à genoux devant cette femme._ Il sortit enfin de son rêve et de ses pensées et alla à sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, William était déjà levé lorsque Lizzy le rejoignit pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il était très tôt, et l'on pouvait admirer de la terrasse le levé du soleil.

\- Bonjour William, bien dormit ?

\- Bonjour Lizzy, un sommeil un peu agité mais ça va dit-il rougissant en repoussant aux rêves agréables qu'il avait eu. Et toi ?

\- On va dire que la douche m'a bien détendue et bien aidé à dormir...

Le silence régnait dans la cuisine. Les deux sentaient chacun de leur côté une tension grandissante due à une attirance qui devenait de plus en plus forte.

Finalement, ils partirent pour leur excursion et oublièrent peu à peu ce sentiment de gêne. La journée passa rapidement, et ils se préparèrent pour rejoindre Tim. Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin, les répétitions avaient lieu dans le sous-sol de la maison de ses parents les Gardiners. En arrivant, Darcy remarqua qu'il y avait un ami de Tim qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Ahhhhh, Will, Elisabeth, je suis content de vous voir. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre week-end ? Demanda-t-il tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Will. Lizzy le remarqua et vu Will rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle interpréta cela plus comme une gêne négative que positive. Elle était tellement persuadée qu'il n'était pas du tout attiré vers elle. Certes, il avait de temps en temps des remarques charmantes à son encontre, mais cela devait être pas pure politesse se disait-elle.

Tim interrompit le cours de ses pensées en leur présentant le type qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu.

\- Et voici Georges, c'est notre batteur qui finalement a pu se libérer pour jouer avec nous. Will tu es donc libre ! On a plus besoin de tes services ! Lizzy c'est toujours bon pour que vous chantiez avec nous ?

Will et Lizzy ressentir une déception en entendant qu'il ne jouerait pas. Georges en profita pour s'avancer vers Lizzy.

\- Enchanté Lizzy dit-il tout mielleux, avec un large sourire qui laissait montrer sa dentition parfaite. Je suis content d'avoir l'honneur de jouer avec vous. Alors vous êtes en vacances en ce moment ?

Lizzy n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en placer une.

\- Euh oui, oui en vacances. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment chanter.

\- Oh? Dit-il étonné, Tim m'a pourtant certifié que ce serait le cas !

\- A vrai dire j'aime bien jouer et chanter avec des gens que je connais.

\- Mais nous avons 4 jours pour apprendre à se connaître répondit-il sur un ton enjôleur. Tout en disant cela, il s'était rapproché de Lizzy.

Will observait de loin quelle serait la réaction d'Elisabeth. Il ne fut pas déçu en la voyant reculer d'un pas et lui répondre :

\- Merci Gérard...

\- C'est Georges l'interrompit-il.

\- Oh pardon, feignit-elle, Georges, merci pour l'offre mais je m'en passerais. Si par ailleurs vous pouviez respecter mon espace personnel ça serait sympa dit-elle tout en lui désignant un cercle autour d'elle d'au moins 1 mètre. Georges surpris par cette réponse en resta coi. Il se retourna pour regarder Elisabeth se diriger vers William et pensa qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec elle.

\- Tim, je veux bien faire une chanson avec vous mais pas plus. Maintenant que votre groupe est au complet je ne voudrais pas vous voler la vedette.

\- Ok, c'est déjà sympa de votre part de faire ça.

\- Par contre il va falloir qu'on se mette d'accord sur une chose. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer! J'ai l'impression d'avoir 15 ans de plus quand je t'entends !

\- Ok ! Alors dis moi Lizzy, que souhaites-tu chanter ?

Elisabeth réfléchie et son choix se porta sur une chanson lente et sensuelle de son répertoire.

William s'éclipsa pour répondre à un appel sur son téléphone.

\- Georgie ?

\- Will, j'appelle pour prendre quelques nouvelles vu que tu ne daignes pas m'en donner ! Alors comment se passe tes vacances ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton suspicieux.

\- Bien merci, je me repose.

\- Ah...Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je me suis baladé, pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Pour rien ! Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher!

\- Ah bon, j'ai cru que tu voulais savoir si j'avais passé du temps avec Elisabeth Bennet...dit-il tranquillement en laissant sa phrase en suspend

\- William Darcy je te déteste ! Tu sais depuis le début que je tourne autour du pot ! exulta-t-elle ! Au son du rire profond de son frère elle se mit également à rire.

\- Bon tu m'as eu, j'ai eu Alice au téléphone et elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu en compagnie d'une charmante jeune femme qui était musicienne. Will, elle était tellement heureuse de te voir aussi bien soupira-t-elle.

Un silence se fit entre les deux.

\- Georgie ?

\- Oui ?

La voix de Darcy tremblait lorsqu'il se confia à sa sœur.

\- Elle...elle est telle que je te l'ai décrite. Avec elle j'ai l'impression d'être capable de tout...Elle me redonne l'envie de faire ce que je ne faisais plus, dès que je la regarde mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'en ai peur de faire une crise cardiaque ! Pleura-t-il tout en riant.

Georgie ressentie toute l'émotion que son frère avait mis dans ses paroles. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Entendre son frère aîné se confier comme il ne l'avait jamais fait été très émouvant.

\- Oh Will, je suis tellement contente pour toi. Quand penses-tu me la présenter ?

\- Ma pauvre, elle ne sait même pas encore ce que je ressens !

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Non. J'attendais de passer quelques jours avec elle et voir ce que je ressentais. Et puis, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle pense de moi...Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? Dit-il plein d'angoisse.

\- Stop. Plus tu te poseras des questions moins tu agiras.

A ce moment là, le sujet de conversation en personne ouvrait la porte qui menait à la pièce ou se trouvait Darcy.

\- Georgie, il va falloir que je te laisse.

\- Elle est là ? C'est ça ? Dit-elle toute excitée .

\- Oui c'est ça. Je t'embrasse, on se rappelle dans la semaine ok ?

\- Ok. Oh et William ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. Je pense que je ne te l'ai pas assez souvent dit. A bientôt.

\- Je t'aime aussi Georgie. A très vite.

Quand il éteignit son téléphone et se tourna vers Elisabeth pour savoir si tout allait bien, elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux brillant, comme quelqu'un qui avait ou allait pleurer.

\- Tout va bien William ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Oui, oui, c'était ma sœur. Alors cette répétition ? Finie ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas interrompre votre conversation.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, de toutes manières on doit se rappeler.

\- Ok. On a terminé, c'était pour te dire qu'on pouvait rentrer.

Ils repassèrent dans la salle de répétition pour dire au revoir à Tim ainsi qu'au reste du groupe. William aperçu le regard pointu et perçant du fameux Georges sur Elisabeth. Il n'aimait pas ça, même si il savait que Lizzy était capable de se défendre. A l'occasion il en toucherait un mot à Tim.

Ils sortirent et rentrèrent à sa villa. Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille et allèrent se coucher après avoir discuté un long moment des derniers livres que chacun avait pu lire.


	10. Chapter 10

La semaine passa assez rapidement, entre les petites répétitions auxquelles Lizzy participait et les différentes promenades à travers la ville. Le retour vers l'Angleterre se rapprochait. Son départ était prévu dimanche en fin de journée. On était déjà vendredi matin, et Lizzy se prélassait sur la terrasse, une tasse de thé à la main et le regard perdu au loin. En y songeant, elle avait durant ces 3 semaines, découvert un superbe pays, regorgeant de beautés naturelles, côtoyé William et profité de sa gentillesse. Elle se sentait bien ici. _Y vivre ne devrait pas être trop désagréable_ se dit-elle.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

\- Allo ?

\- Bonjour Lizzy, comment vas-tu ? Elle sourit en entendant la douce voix de sa sœur.

\- Parfaitement bien Jane, même si le retour se rapproche de plus en plus ! Il fait vraiment bon vivre ici. J'espère qu'un jour tu auras l'occasion de venir y séjourner. J'ai vraiment pu déconnecter sans trop penser aux mois à venir.

\- Les vacances c'est fait pour ça ! Lizzy, je t'appeler aussi pour t'annoncer que Charles m'avait demandé d'emménager avec lui, et j'ai dit oui !

\- Cool ! Je suis contente pour vous deux. Charles est vraiment un mec super, son seul défaut est d'avoir une sœur complètement tarée ! plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Lizzy !

\- Ok ok j'arrête de parler de ça !

\- Y a quand même quelques changements de ce côté là, figure toi que suite au week-end passé tous ensemble, elle est allée se plaindre auprès de ses parents pour que je cite « Charles ouvre les yeux sur moi et ma sœur dévergondée, que nous n'étions pas faites pour leur société ». La sanction ne s'est pas fait attendre, ils lui ont supprimé tous ses comptes bancaires, en lui laissant de quoi vivre quelques mois pour trouver du travail et se débrouiller par elle-même. Apparemment elle est entrée dans une colère noire et a failli assommer son père en jetant un vase à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était la goutte d'eau de trop...Imagine toi qu'elle a été hospitalisé dans un endroit spécialisé pour les comportements inadaptés. Les parents de Charles se sont excusés pour son comportement.

\- Et bien comme ça on devrait être tranquille ! Bref, la voix est libre Jane ! Quand je vais raconter ça à William il va être soulagé !

-...Parce que tu es avec lui ?

-...euh...ben oui !?...J'avais oublié de te le dire ?...Lizzy avait complètement oublié de lui en parler. En fait on s'est rencontré vraiment par hasard dans un bar.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait dans ce pays ?

\- En fait sa mère était sud-africaine, et avec sa sœur il a hérité de leur demeure ici même.

\- C'est en effet une sacrée coïncidence. Et ça va ? Je veux dire vous vous êtes bien entendu ?

\- Oui, il a eu la gentillesse de m'inviter chez lui et de m'accompagner lors de mes sorties. Lizzy ne voulait pas trop s'étaler sur la question sachant que Will pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment.

\- Bien. Je suis contente que tu te sois trouvé u ami la-bas. Tu rentres Dimanche c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je devrais arriver Lundi matin vers 8h.

\- Ok, profites bien du reste de tes vacances alors. Je t'embrasse et tu m'appelle lorsque tu arrives ! Bisous ma sœur !

\- Ok bises Jane. Et elle raccrocha. Lizz réfléchissait à la vie que Jane et Charles mènerait, à se faire les yeux doux en permanence, se laisser déborder par leurs enfants. Elle en riait, ils étaient tellement mignon tous les deux !

\- QU'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? Lui demanda William s'asseyant sur un fauteuil à côté d'elle avec une tasse de thé à la main.

\- Oh je viens d'avoir Jane, elle vient de m'annoncer qu'avec Charles ils allaient s'installer ensemble ! Et j'imaginais leur vie, faite d'enfants et d'amour. En fait ce que je trouve drôle c'est le côté mignon de leur couple. Je suis contente pour Jane, elle a toujours voulu trouver et à toujours cru au prince charmant. Je pense qu'elle l'a trouvé. Je les vois bien débordés tous les deux par plusieurs petites têtes blondes !

\- Et toi tu ne te vois pas comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elisabeth se tourna vers lui, et le fixa dans les yeux avec un regard un peu triste. Après quelques secondes et lui répondit :

\- La question n'est pas de savoir si je me vois comme ça, mais si je pourrais l'avoir en même temps qu'une carrière musicale. Actuellement, je ne peux pas donner à quelqu'un beaucoup de stabilité, et encore moins une relation durable avec des enfants.

Darcy a ces paroles fut très vite refroidi. Ses ardeurs ont été calmé en un rien de temps. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre son point de vue.

\- Donc tu admets que tu le souhaiterais, mais que tu ne peux pas à cause de ta carrière ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce du à une mauvaise expérience avec quelqu'un pour que tu n'ais personne?

\- Oui. Adrian, et c'était au début. Alors imagine maintenant !

\- Ah je l'oubliais celui-là. Mais tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui.

\- Certainement, mais toi tu accepterais de partager ta copine avec des milliers de personnes, avec James avec qui je vis 6 mois de l'année voir plus, et de me voir que de temps en temps et pas forcément quand tu en as envie ?

\- Si c'est celle que j'aime et en qui je vois mon avenir, alors oui. Je m'adapterais, ou du moins j'essaierais. Et si je vois que ça ne marche pas, je ferais en sorte que ça le fasse. Cette personne elle ne passe qu'une fois dans ta vie. Sur ces dernières années, j'ai été plus malheureux qu'autre chose. Et aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus passer à côté du bonheur, Georgiana me l'a bien fait comprendre et elle a raison.

Darcy s'en pour autant essayer de la convaincre tenait de lui expliquer son point de vue, même si il avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir le faire ! Lizzy elle, restait sceptique. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que Darcy avait raison. Choisir entre l'envie, la raison et la peur. Peur de voir une relation échouée et de devoir s'en remettre. C'était devenu son dilemme se disait-elle depuis qu'elle avait rencontré William...

\- Et puis être dans une relation peut également t'apporter beaucoup de choses du point de vue artistique !

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Donc toi tu es prêt à te lancer ? Enfin bien sur faut-il encore que tu trouves l'élue ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Darcy rougit, _si elle savait !_! se dit-il. _Je lui fais une leçon pour lui dire de se lâcher et moi je ne fais rien...Très logique tout ça._ Il ria malgré tout à la phrase de Lizzy.

\- On verra dit-il tout en voulant en rester là. Elisabeth, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Dis moi.

\- Dans un mois il y a un concert à Paris de classique organisé pour la sortie d'école du conservatoire et ma sœur sera la soliste piano. J'ai invité Tim, et je voulais savoir si tu serais intéressée pour y assister, enfin si ton emploi du temps te le permet.

Lizzy le regarda profondément. Elle était touchée qu'il le lui propose.

\- Dans un mois ? Elle réfléchit, on va commencer une tournée en France d'ici 2 semaines pour quelques dates, notamment à Paris, ce serait peut-être jouable. Écoute je vérifie pour la date exacte et je te dirais si c'est bon. Mais ce serait avec plaisir. Ta sœur doit être très douée j'imagine ?

\- C'est la meilleure ! Il y a longtemps que je l'ai vu jouer, mais elle est un peu comme toi. A travers son doigté elle arrive à donner dans son interprétation beaucoup de choses. Ses mains volent sur le clavier.

\- Et bien j'ai hâte !

A ce moment, une sonnerie les avertie qu'une personne sonnait à la porte d'entrée. Darcy s'excusa et alla ouvrir. Il laissa Lizzy sur la terrasse, tout à ses réflexions. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Tim.

\- Salut Lizzy !

\- Salut Tim ! Alors prêt pour le show de demain ?

\- Oui, même si Georges joue en dilettante...Je pense que son intérêt dans le groupe n'est plus le même qu'au début. On verra ce que l'on fait à la fin de la saison. Bref, Will je suis venue te dire que c'était bon pour le concert de Gigi, j'aurai terminé les cours et papa et maman sont d'accord pour que j'aille à Paris pour une semaine. J'en profiterai pour visiter un peu !

\- Super, Georgie sera contente de te voir ! Tu logeras à la maison bien entendu, on a assez de place, même si Georgie a envahit l'espace depuis avec ses affaires disséminées un peu partout ! Ne lui dit rien sur ta venue, on lui fera la surprise dit-il enthousiaste.

\- Quand est-ce que vous partez tous les deux ?

\- Lizzy rentre Dimanche et moi sûrement dans la foulée.

\- J'espère que vous reviendrez assez rapidement, et que cette fois Will tu n'attendras pas un an ! Bon je vous laisse, rendez-vous demain vers 17h devant la maison.

Tim s'éloigna et rentra chez lui. Il avait hâte de voir Georgiana. Ms à part quelques photos que Will lui avait envoyé d'eux, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 4 ans. Ils avaient peu d'écart en âge, et s'étaient toujours bien entendus, malgré quelques disputes dues à leur jeune âge. Tim souriait en repensant à la fois où il avait enfant mis une grenouille dans son lit. Elle avait tellement en colère qu'elle s'était vengée en remplaçant son dentifrice par de la mousse à raser. Quand elle voulait elle pouvait être féroce, et c'est ça qu'il aimait chez elle.

Darcy de son côté avait envoyé la photo qu'il avait prise d'eux deux à Gigi. Cette dernière avait réagi el lui envoyant une réponse assez minimaliste « mignons ». Darcy avait été étonné qu'elle n'en profite pas pour taquiner Tim.

Georgie avait toujours eu le béguin pour Tim. Mais elle avait clairement vu que de son côté il n'était pas intéressé. Il avait eu pas mal de copines et pour elle, cela avait toujours été un crève cœur. Pendant un certains temps elle avait réussi à faire avec, mais lorsque ce dernier lui avait envoyé un message i mois lui demandant de ses nouvelles, elle avait ressenti de nouveau des sentiments forts pour lui. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il n'était plus le même. Les caractères changent. Elle avait décidé de rentrer en Afrique du Sud à l'été, après le concert de fin d'année afin de le revoir. Elle avait malgré tout bavé sur la photo que Will lui avait envoyé d'eux deux lors du concert. Elle serait fixée d'ici quelques semaines.

Elisabeth en regardant Tim s'éloigner demanda à Darcy :

\- Lui et Georgie sont très proches ?

\- Euh oui, ils ont été enlevé ensemble jusqu'à ce que mes parents déménagent. Ils sont un peu comme frère et sœur.

Elisabeth éclata de rire ce qui surpris Will. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- William, je ne connais pas ta sœur, mais je pense que Tim ne voit pas les choses de cette manière...

\- ? J'en doute, ils ne se sont pas vus depuis au moins 4 ans ! Je vois pas comment c'est possible.

\- Internet ça existe ! Et puis les caractères changent ! Mais bon, peut-être que je me trompe.

\- Ouais...dit-il pas forcément heureux d'entendre parler de la vie intime de sa sœur. Il fit une grimace que Lizzy ne manqua pas. Elle avait un grand sourire et riait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien je trouve ça mignon ce côté protecteur. Rien de mal !

Darcy se renfrogna mais apprécia le compliment.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir. Georgie m'a toujours dit qu'elle ne me présenterait personne car je serais trop chiant, c'est son terme. Limite je leur ferais passer un entretien...N'importe quoi ! Lizzy éclata de rire en imaginant la scène dans sa tête.

\- Whaouu à force de rire je commence à avoir bien chaud.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te rafraîchir dans la piscine lui dit-il avec un regard qui laissait augurer d'une mauvaise blague.

\- N'y penses même pas William ! dit-elle en se levant avec un regard de défi.

\- Il va falloir être plus convaincante pour m'empêcher de le faire dit il tout en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Au moment où elle allait parler, il l'attrapa par la taille et la mis sur son dos comme un sac de patates.

\- William lâche moi tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter ! Hurla-t-elle sans grand conviction.

Darcy riait et sentait qu'elle tentait de se débattre. Il s'approcha de la piscine et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Elle me paraît être à bonne température !

\- Non non non William ! Et il la fit glisser contre lui pour se retrouver face à face avec elle. Elle était dos à la piscine et souffla en voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

\- Merci dit-elle, je vois que ton courage t'a manqué le taquina-t-elle en le regardant. Une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux ce qui fit craquer Darcy. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Elisabeth avait perdu de sa superbe, son toucher l'a déstabilisa et d'un seul coup il la poussa en arrière et elle tomba dans la piscine.

\- Put...William ! cria-t-elle à son attention.

\- Quoi ? Elle n'est pas à la bonne température demanda-t-il ?

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et regard qui pourrait vous tuer sur place.

\- La vengeance sera terrible exulta-t-elle ! Tu perds rien pour attendre ! Elle se dirigea vers l'échelle pour sortir de l'eau tout en entendant William rire. Quand elle commença à sortir de l'eau il ne riait plus. Son débardeur lui collait à la peau et laisser deviner toutes ses formes.

William avala difficilement sa salive. Lizzy s'était emparée d'une serviette pour se sécher un peu. Ne l'entendant plus rire, elle leva la tête et vit qu'il la fixait, mais son regard était perdu.

\- William ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sembles bien pensif ! Est-ce que tu t'imaginais faire le même coup à Caroline ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Très drôle...Mais non, je n'oserais même pas poser une main sur elle de peur qu'elle ne croit que c'est un signe positif pour une quelconque relation !

\- Et bien tu devrais être rassuré ! Jane m'a raconté qu'elle avait poussé ses parents à bout et qu'ils l'avaient placé dans un centre spécialisé pour ce genre de comportement ! Je n'aurai plus à te rendre de service auprès de la gente féminine !

\- Elle a vraiment dû y aller fort pour que son père en arrive là. Je le connais un peu et je sais qu'il est plutôt indulgent. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre ! J'espère juste qu'elle deviendra plus raisonnable à l'avenir !

\- Ouais, mais y a du boulot !

Lizzy se sécha un peu et annonça à Darcy qu'elle allait se changer. Elle lui proposa de l'accompagner pour aller faire un peu de shopping en ville pour la journée.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de repos et un petit déjeuner consistant, Lizzy commença à rassembler un peu ses affaires dans sa chambre. William passait à ce moment là dans le couloir et passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu commences déjà à faire tes valises ?

\- Et oui, la fin des vacances approche, et comme tu le vois je me suis un peu étalée !

\- ça prouve au moins que tu te sens bien ici !

\- C'est vrai, ta maison est incroyable et je te remercie encore une fois de m'avoir accueillie.

\- Ce fut un plaisir lui dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Bon je te laisse, je vais préparer le repas de midi. Un pic-nique sur la plage ça te va ?

\- Ce sera parfait. Merci William.

\- A plus tard, je serais à l'étage dit-il en s'éloignant.

Lizzy continua de ranger ses affaires avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle emballa rapidement le tout et en profita pour aller proposer son aide à William.

\- Eh William, j'ai terminé mes bagages, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

\- Et bien ça devrait aller, j'ai presque finit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as préparé ?

\- Et bien ça ma chère, ce sont des wraps au poulet, curry, chèvre-yogurt, avocat, salade et une autre recette à base de roast-beef, chèvre-yogurt, avocat, salade. Ma mère avait l'habitude de nous préparer ça lorsqu'on allait pic-niquer sur la plage. En fait on retrouve un peu les influences de la cuisine srilankaise, indienne et malaysienne.

\- Et bien j'ai hâte de goûter tout ça ! J'avoue que la cuisine du pays n'est pas aussi variée en spécialités que je ne le pensais. Vous vous êtes bien équilibré avec le vin ! plaisanta-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a pas la même gastronomie que certains pays européens, mais un bon petit Braai (barbecue traditionnel sud-africain) c'est bien sympa.

\- C'est sympa en effet, mais quand il s'agit d'en faire par 40 degrés le soir à 19h tout en se méfiant des singes prêts à voler tout ce qui se mange c'est moins cool ! Il y a longtemps que tu es allé dans ce parc ?

\- Oui, la dernière fois c'était avec ma mère et j'avais 15 ans...Mais il faudra que j'y retourne.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique. Bon a certains endroits notamment une air de pic-nique où tu peux descendre j'ai eu un peu peur. Il y avait pas mal de babouins, dont quelques uns qui faisaient au moins 1m20, et il fallait avoir les yeux partout. Une femme qui venait de s'acheter un sandwich, bien emballé se l'est fait voler par l'un d'entre eux qui s'est éloigné pour manger son butin. Il a su déballé le truc en deux secondes sans rien arracher. J'en revenais pas.

\- Ils apprennent vite c'est sur.

\- Oui, en tout cas, j'ai passé un superbe mois ici.

\- C'était ton premier voyage ?

\- Non, j'ai visité le Rajasthan, mais entre les études puis juste après le groupe, il est difficile de se dégager un temps assez important pour voyager.

\- Je comprends, moi je voyage pas mal avec mon travail mais au final je n'en profite pas forcément pour visiter un peu. En général j'ai hâte de rentrer ! Mais maintenant avec votre renommée, vous allez voyager et faire des tournées un peu partout ?

\- Et bien on va commencer doucement, déjà faire une tournée européenne, et après on verra pour des destinations plus lointaines !

William tout en écoutant et discutant avec Lizzy emballé le repas dans un panier.

\- Tout est ok, on peut y aller.

Ils partirent tous les deux en continuant leur discussion sur les voyages. Arrivés sur la plage, quelques mètres en contrebas de la villa de Darcy, ils s'installèrent dans un coin à l'abri du vent. Ce jour là, par chance, le vent ne soufflait pas trop, ce qui permettait de ne pas trop en prendre dans le visage ni dans la bouche...Ils se posèrent tranquillement, et William sortit une petite bouteille de champagne.

\- Pour fêter tes vacances et notre amitié lança-t-il.

Lizzy fut surprise mais apprécia. Elle s'apprêtait à trinquer avec lui lorsqu'au même moment une personne s'arrêta devant eux.

\- William Darcy ?

Darcy leva la tête et posa les yeux sur une femme blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Euh...oui. Et vous êtes ?

\- Cynthia voyons ! Dit-elle comme si il était impossible qu'on l'oublie. Elle n'avait même pas eu un regard pour Elisabeth. On s'est rencontré il y a deux ans à un dîner de charité !

\- Désolé mais je ne me souviens plus.

Lizzy observait la scène, mis amusée mi embarrassée pour William. La fille était assez ridicule, rien ne semblait très naturelle chez elle.

\- Si vous voulez on peut faire un peu plus connaissance ce soir, il y a une soirée organisée non loin d'ici dans une villa lui dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil très appuyé. Lizzy faillit recracher la gorgée de champagne qu'elle venait d'avaler. _Non mais j'y crois pas, cette nana ne manque pas de toupet, elle se pointe et l'invite devant une autre nana à une soirée pour le séduire ! Y en a qui ne recule de vant rien..._

 _-_ Désolée Cynthia, c'est bien ça ? Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, ou pas, vous interrompez un moment privé. Si vous pouviez nous laisser ce serait aimable de votre part, d'autant que nous ne nous connaissant pas ! Finit-il par dire agacé.

Elle fit une petite grimace, et laissa échapper :

\- Il parle de vous en bons termes pourtant, et bien ils se trompent...

\- Qui ça ils ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ben dans les magasines peoples ! dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Cette fois-ci c'est Darcy qui s'étouffa sur sa boisson.

\- Décidément dit Lizzy, y a des tarées partout ! Elle avait du mal à s'arrêter de rire, d'autant que l'incrédulité qu'affichait Darcy sur son visage était assez difficile à ne pas voir. Désolée pour votre réputation, j'ai peur que Cynthia ne l'écorche lors de cette fameuse soirée !

\- Je savais même pas que j'en avais une...

\- Quand même William, dit Lizzy, vous deviez bien vous douter que la presse devait parler de vous assez régulièrement non? Vous êtes l'un des plus beau célibataire de Londres que les filles cherchent à attraper !

William se tourna vers elle avec les sourcils levés avec un grand sourire en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Beau ? Demanda-t-il.

Elisabeth se sentit d'un seul coup gênée, surtout lorsqu'il la regardait comme ça.

\- Oui...enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent... _Et bien bravo Elisabeth, maintenant tu bafouilles lorsqu'il te pose une question !_

Darcy n'insista pas, ne voulant pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise. Il sortit le repas et commencèrent à manger. Lizzy se régala, ce que Darcy avait préparé était délicieux. Pendant qu'il lui expliquait la manière dont il avait préparé le repas, Elisabeth était perdue dans ses pensées tout en l'observant.

 _Heureusement que le séjour se termine, ce mec est vraiment fantastique. Plus qu'un jour à tenir sans lui sauter dessus_. _Mais j'aimerais quand même gouter...oh !...Non Lizzy ! Stop ! Raisonnable ! Raisonnable !_

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? s'adressa William à Elisabeth.

\- Euh...excuse moi, je n'ai pas écouté ce que tu me disais lui dit-elle confuse.

\- Je te proposais de rentrer et de se rafraîchir avant de retrouver Tim.

\- Oh, oui bien sur.

Ils rangèrent le tout et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la villa. Lizzy choisit un jean prêt du corps noir et un petit débardeur flottant qui laissait ses formes se deviner.

Quand elle sortit, elle retrouva William qui l'attendait près de la piscine. Il était habillé simplement, un jean bien coupé et un t-shirt blanc. Le fameux t-shirt qui lui collait à la peau et laisser apparaître sa belle musculature.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il afficha un grand sourire. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux. Ses belles boucles sursauter au rythme de ses pas et elle avaient fait ressortir ses yeux grâce au maquillage. Elle était pulpeuse et très sexy. Ils s'observèrent rapidement puis Darcy prit la parole.

\- Prête ?

\- Ouaip répondit-elle succinctement, ayant peur que son désir ne soit trahi par sa voix.

Ils rejoignirent Tim, qui les attendait à l'entrée de sa maison. Ils se saluèrent, puis chacun pris sa voiture et partirent pour le bar dans lequel ils jouaient.

En arrivant, William aida Tim a porté le matériel et à l'installer. Lizzy se précipita également pour les aider car elle avait vu le fameux Georges arriver. Et bien entendu, en arrivant il salua rapidement les membres du groupe et William, et s'avança vers elle avec un grand sourire.

Il a vraiment l'air ridicule avec cet air ! se dit-elle, il se prend vraiment pour un Don Juan ce type !

\- Salut Lizzy, dit-il en s'approchant d'Elisabeth qui eu un mouvement de recul car il s'était approché pour lui faire la bise.

\- Salut dit-elle indifféremment.

Voyant qu'il l'a déshabillait du regard, elle commença à se diriger vers Tim pour l'aider à porter un ampli. Il allait falloir qu'elle mette les choses au point avec lui. Il commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Georges s'éloigna pour installer son propre matériel, mais avait toujours en tête de séduire Elisabeth. Il était confiant. Même ce type, Darcy, ne pourrait lui faire de l'ombre. _Elisabeth est le genre de fille à aimer qu'on la guide et qu'on la séduise. Je suis sure qu'elle adore la flatterie_ pensait-il. Il ne pouvait pas être plus faux dans ses pensées.

Une fois que tout fut installé, Tim expliqua à Elisabeth qu'il l'appellerait pendant le concert pour qu'elle monte sur scène. En attendant de monter sur scène, il y avait une petite alcôve sur le côté dans laquelle ils seraient tranquilles avec Darcy pour boire un verre.

Le temps passa vite et l'heure du début du concert arriva. Le bar s'était rempli et il devait y avoir quelques 100 personnes entre le bar et l'extérieur. William et Elisabeth s'installèrent à la table dans l'alcôve.

Le concert commença et Tim annonça qu'il avait une petite surprise à offrir pendant le concert. Elisabeth et William se regardèrent en riant. La musique commença, et comme l'avait dit Tim, Georges n'était pas aussi exceptionnel que ça à la batterie. Il n'y avait pas de faux rythme, mais c'était moyen. Tim savait bien mettre l'ambiance et le public commençait à se libérer petit à petit. Le moment de monter sur scène se rapprochait, et William en profita pour demander à Elisabeth :

\- Alors pas trop le traque ironisa-t-il sachant qu'elle avait déjà jouer devant plusieurs milliers de personnes?

\- AH AH AH, très drôle William, mais tu serais étonné de savoir que je l'ai un petit peu. Et ça fait parti du jeu !

La chanson en cours se termina et Tim jeta un regard à Elisabeth pour lui dire de se préparer. Il prit la parole au micro.

\- Je vous avais promis en ce début de concert une surprise, ce soir nous allons tous avoir l'honneur d'admirer et d'écouter une grande artiste. Elle est anglaise, jeune, tigresse -Lizzy faillit s'étouffer en l'écoutant- rockeuse dans l'âme, je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit Elisabeth Bennet du groupe THEK !

A ces mots Lizzy fit son entrée sur scène avec en fonds sonore, les première notes de sa chanson qui commençait à tourner sur toutes les radios. Elle adressa un petit bonjour au micro au public, qui lui semblait médusé de la voir ici ce soir. Ce moment ne dura pas longtemps, car la foule se fit d'un coup plus importante et les cris commencèrent à fuser.

Lizzy, le temps de l'introduction musicale de la chanson, jeta un regard rapide vers l'alcôve mais William avait disparu. Elle regarda de nouveau le public, et il était là, juste devant elle au deuxième rang, entouré par une foule assez importante. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Darcy faillit défaillir tellement cette femme était irrésistible. _Elle est pour toi celle là_ pensa-t-elle.

Et là, Darcy se sentit tout petit. Le show était parti. _Non de Dieu_ se dit-il, _je vais mourir rien qu'en la regardant ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Elisabeth se déhanchait sur le rythme rapide de la chanson tout en chantant. C'était une vraie vampe sur scène. Elle dansait et chantait avec le micro sur socle, et savait s'adresser au public pour le déchaîner. Tout au long de la chanson (inspiration Sour Cherry par the Kills), elle lançait des regards assez significatifs à Darcy. Il était de son côté paralysé. Quand une telle femme, dans ce contexte chante comme ça en vous regardant dans les yeux, vous n'êtes pas loin de l'arrêt cardiaque. Et bien entendu, vers le milieux de la chanson, elle alla chercher une guitare pour accompagner Tim, et là, comme il l'avait vu lors du concert à Londres, elle se déchaîna...

\- Je vais vraiment mourir, là maintenant sur place dit-il tout haut au milieu de la foule en délire.

Elisabeth était dans son élément. Et pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle chantait pour une personne dans la salle. Elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas quitté du regard, et elle l'avait fait sans le vouloir.

La chanson se termina et elle détourna le regard essoufflée. La foule applaudit et criait le nom d'Elisbeth. Elle afficha un grand sourire et remercia le public chaleureusement. Elle regarda Darcy qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place dans le public et lui fit de nouveau un clin d'oeil. _Tu cherches vraiment les emmerdes Elisabeth_ se dit-elle !

Elle s'éloigna de la scène et au passage fit une petite bise à Tim sur la joue. Darcy était jaloux. _Petit con_ se dit-il en plaisantant. Il essaya de se diriger vers l'alcôve un peu à l'abri des regards du public. Ce fut difficile car la foule s'était amassée devant la scène. Tim reprit la parole tout en remerciant Lizzy et continua son concert. Darcy avait laissé une petite caméra sur la table pour immortaliser la chanson de Lizzy avec Tim. _Georgie devrait être contente_ se dit-il !

Elisabeth l'attendait à leur table, en se désaltérant avec une eau gazeuse. En s'asseyant, Will remarqua que Lizzy avait encore dans les yeux la même lueur que lorsqu'elle était sur scène. Il s'asseya et la regarda.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle avec le sourire.

\- J'ai l'impression que ton esprit est encore sur scène !

\- Un peu. Il faut se laisser le temps de redescendre.

Le silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à la fin du concert, chacun conscient de l'échange silencieux qui avait eu lieu pendant le concert.

Le groupe salua le public qui le lui rendit bien, puis Tim demanda à Elisabeth de venir sur scène pour saluer une dernière fois. Elle s'exécuta et Georges en profita pour lui passer un bras autour des épaules pour saluer en même temps qu'elle. Elle n'apprécia pas ce geste et savait pertinemment qu'il en profitait. Elle le supporta sur scène puis lorsque tout le monde commença à s'éloigner vers le bar, elle se tourna vers Georges et retira son bras. Malgré cela il ne la lâcha pas et commençait à la suivre pour lui parler.

\- Dis moi Lizzy, ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ensemble dans un endroit un peu plus calme et tranquille une fois que j'aurai terminé de ranger ? On passera un très bon moment et on pourrait échanger nos numéros comme ça lorsque je viendrais à Londres on pourra se rencontrer et...

\- Non merci le coupa-t-elle. J'ai déjà une date pour ce soir et mon prénom c'est Elisabeth, pas Lizzy.

\- Tu veux dire que ta date c'est ce Darcy ? rigola-t-il. Tu peux faire mieux franchement ! Il est un peu coincé ce type, c'est pas avec lui que tu vas t'éclater dit-il d'un ton suave tout en se rapprochant.

Elisabeth le bloqua avec une main lui signifiant de ne pas approcher plus.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire Georges, à croire que tu es incapable de comprendre les sous entendus ou même tout simplement que je n'ai aucun désir d'être en ta compagnie. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Furieux d'être traité ainsi il balaya la main d'Elisabeth voulant la saisir par le bras pour lui montrer qu'elle devait le respecter un minimum. Darcy et Tim qui avait suivit l'échange s'apprêtaient à intervenir mais Elisabeth était vive. Elle riposta rapidement en saisissant plus fermement le poignet de Georges et lui retourna le bras. Il se retrouva dos à elle avec un bras dans le dos, tenu par Elisabeth. Elle s'approcha et lui dit tout bas :

\- Si tu recommences, je serais capable de te casser le bras. Tu n'est pas le premier ni le dernier, les types comme toi je sais les gérer, vous ne me faites pas le moins du monde peur. Garde tes sales pattes loin de moi et il ne t'arrivera rien. Compris ?

Il acquiesça de la tête sous la douleur et elle lui relâcha le bras. Il se retourna avec un regard de haine vers Elisabeth. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose lorsque Tim l'interpella.

\- Georges ? Ce dernier se retourna et s'approcha de Tim.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il légèrement agaçé.

\- Je voulais te dire qu'avec les gars du groupe on avait discuté de ton comportement. Tu ne t'impliques pas et tu viens quand tu en as envie, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche. On avait l'intention de te donner une seconde chance, mais vu la façon dont tu viens de traiter Elisabeth, mon amie, je te demande de quitter le groupe. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu.

Georges le regarda d'un air à demi surpris à demi hautain.

\- Et bien si maintenant tu prends la défense de pauvres filles comme elle, tu iras pas bien loin !

A ces mots s'avança, le visage affichant une colère noire et le bouscula. Georges surpris, recula sous le coup de la bousculage.

\- Ohhhh comme c'est mignon, le mec au cul coincé qui vient défendre la chanteuse minable !

Darcy allait riposter lorsque Lizzy l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Non, William, il ne mérite pas qu'on aille aussi loin. Laisse le. Elle l'entraîna loin et lui proposa de lui offrir un verre en attendant que Tim ait finit.

\- C'est ça barrez-vous hurla-t-il. Il remballa rapidement son matériel et s'en alla, jurant dans sa barbe que la prochaine fois qu'il la croiserait, il lui ferait comprendre que personne n'humiliait Georges Wickam.

Tim s'approcha d'Elisabeth et s'excusa du comportement de Georges.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Tim, c'est un type narcissique, orgueilleux et égoïste. Il ne vaut pas la peine que l'on parle encore de lui.

\- Oui. En tout cas je voulais encore te remercier, c'était vraiment sympa.

\- Et j'ai tout filmé souria Will en agitant sa caméra. Tu auras un souvenir, et je pourrais envoyer ça à Georgie pour qu'elle cesse de me demander des choses sur Elisabeth !

\- J'en veux bien un exemplaire aussi lui demanda-t-il, en souvenir, même si je me dis qu'on devrait bien se revoir un jour lança-t-il !

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait cela avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne fit pas attention à Will, qui était devenu encore une fois tout rouge.

Voyant la gêne qu'il avait occasionné, Tim demanda :

\- Sinon avec les gars on va à une fête organisé sur la plage, si ça vous dit de nous suivre.

Les deux se regardèrent et pensèrent à la même chose. Ils n'avaient forcément très envie de tomber sur une Cynthia ou autre.

\- Non merci Tim intervint Elisabeth, je pense qu'on va rentrer tranquillement. Darcy confirma en hochant la tête.

\- Ok comme vous voulez. Lizzy, je te dis encore merci mille fois et te souhaite un bon voyage de retour. Pas sure demain que je sois debout pour te dire au revoir. J'espère qu'on se reverra assez rapidement, sache que notre maison t'es ouverte quand tu le souhaites !

\- Merci Tim, tu es mignon. On se recroisera peut-être pour le concert de Georgiana ?

Il rougit légèrement en pensant à ce moment qu'il commençait à appréhender et à attendre avec impatience.

\- C'est probable ! Ils s'embrassèrent et s'éloignèrent, laissant Darcy et Lizzy devant le bar. Voyant que de nombreuses personnes commençaient à la regarder et lui demander un autographe, elle proposa à William de changer de lieu, ne voulant pas se retrouver pour sa dernière soirée à satisfaire de nombreux fans. Elle accepta quelques demandes avec plaisir et s'excusa pour partir.

En marchant un peu au hasard, Will eu une idée.

\- Lizzy, si ça te dit je connais un bar non loin qui propose de très bons cocktails et une bonne musique. Si ça te dit avant de rentrer ?

\- Avec plaisir, pour ma dernière soirée au Cap !

 _Dernière pour ce mois ci j'espère_ pensa-t-il.

Sur le chemin, ils passèrent devant un glacier et Elisabeth proposa à Will d'en prendre une. Il hésita en précisant que les glaces n'étaient pas forcément son dessert favori.

\- Ok, écoute j'en prends un peu et tu goûteras avec moi. J'ai lu qu'ici ils proposaient des glaces assez exceptionnelles !

\- Ok, je goûterais.

Elle commanda un petit pot avec trois parfum différent et deux cuillères. Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent sur un petit mur qui proposait une belle vue sur le port.

William observa Elisabeth prendre un bout de glace et porter la cuillère à sa bouche et émettre un son de satisfaction en la dégustant. Elle lécha la cuillère de manière assez suggestive ce qui mit Will dans tout ses états. Il commençait à avoir très chaud...

Elle lui tendit alors la cuillère pour qu'il goûte. Il la regarda dans les yeux, approcha sa bouche de la cuillère et la mis dans sa bouche sans la quitter des yeux. Il ferma les yeux, et apprécia la saveur du chocolat dans sa bouche.

\- Hummmm. Cette fois c'est Lizzy qui se sentit assez étourdie par cet homme qu'elle nourrissait et qui semblait apprécier...

\- Tu avais raison Lizzy, c'est excellent. Puis-je goûter les autres parfums ?

Elle lui tendit le pot mais Darcy lui fit non de la tête avec un grand sourire. Voyant cela, Lizzy haussa les sourcils en se disant : _ah oui, vous voulez jouer à ça M. Darcy...sans problème..._ Sa raison avait disparu. Elle plongea la cuillère dans le pot, mis de la crème dedans et lui proposa. Il s'empressa de la prendre. Lizzy le laissa apprécier le second parfum. ELLe posa la cuillère, et trempa son doigt dans le pot et le porta à ses lèvres.

\- Hummmmm c'est vraiment très bon déclara-t-elle langoureusement. William était subjugué, la bouche entrouverte en la regardant sucer son doigt.

 _A ce petit jeu là tu vas perdre mon cher William_ se dit-elle en le regardant se décomposer. Elle commençait à voir qu'elle ne le laissait pas aussi indifférent.

Se ressaisissant, il dit d'un coup.

\- Ok Elisabeth, on y va ! Il attrapa par le bras et la tira vers lui pour qu'il reprenne leur marche vers le bar. Elisabeth riait en voyant l'attitude de Darcy qui accélérait le pas.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

Il s'arrêta, la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- J'ai besoin...besoin...d'aller aux toilettes dit-il lamentablement. Elle n'osa pas rire et lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Ok dit-elle allons y.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Darcy esseya de se concentrer pour ne pas lui sauter dessus la maintenant devant tout le monde. Ils arrivèrent dans le bar. En entrant, Elisabeth repensa à celui dans lequel en Angleterre ils avaient danser ensemble. Même atmosphère, même ambiance. Assez discret, mais il y avait quand même pas mal de monde.

Ils trouvèrent une table et s'assirent pour commander un verre. Une fois la commande prise, Elisabeth lui demanda.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller aux toilettes ?

\- Euh..oui...en effet. Il se leva laissant Lizzy derrière sourire de la situation. Elle le trouvait vraiment mignon. Ce soir, sa raison semblait avoir pris sa soirée...elle aussi.

Darcy tenta de se ressaisir aux toilettes en s'aspergeant un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir.

 _Je ne ferais rien pour la forcer, je ne me jette pas sur elle même si l'envie me démange ! Cool Will, juste rester cool..._ les images du concert repassèrent dans son esprit, et il se mit la tête dans les mains. _Cette femme va me tuer_...

Il reprit un peu ses esprits et retourna dans la salle. Il aperçut Elisabeth en pleine conversation avec le serveur, qui venait tout juste de leur déposer leurs verres.

Il s'asseya et le serveur gêné par le regard dur de Darcy, se retira.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait demanda ce dernier sur la défensive ?

\- M'offrir un verre dit-elle simplement.

Darcy déglutit. Cette femme avait vraiment un pouvoir sur les hommes, et ça commençait vraiment à lui faire peur. Être en couple et toujours voir un mec s'approcher de votre copine pour essayer de la draguer...il n'aimait pas ça du tout, et surtout il ne savait pas si il serait capable de le supporter.

\- Tu veux danser lui demanda-t-elle ? Elle avait vu qu'il était plongé dans une réflexion et qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la présence du serveur. _Mais qu'est ce que ça peut me faire après tout_ se dit-elle.

Darcy se leva et l'emmena sur la petite piste de danse. Lizzy le sentit se détendre au rythme de la salsa lente, et sourit en repensant à leur première danse.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je repensais au bar ou nous étions avec Jane et Charles, lorsqu'on avait danser ensemble.

\- On avait passer une excellente soirée...

La chanson suivante était bien plus rythmée et Lizzy retrouva le même homme que lors de leur première danse en Angleterre. Il dansait vraiment bien, et elle sentit de nouveau cette chose entre eux pendant la danse. C'était intense, rythmée et sensuelle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Darcy avait un regard intense et leurs corps se rapprochèrent petit à petit jusqu'à se retrouver vraiment en corps à corps. La musique s'arrêta, ils étaient face à face, leur regard plongeant l'un dans l'autre, et laissaient passer de nombreuses sensations et sentiments. Lizzy pouvait sentir le souffle de Darcy sur son visage. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et osa porter son regard sur les lèvres de Darcy, qui semblaient l'inviter.

Le morceaux suivant la sortie de sa rêverie et au moment ou elle se retourna pour repartir vers leur table, Darcy la retint par la main. Elle se retourna, posa son regard sur leurs mains et leva la tête vers Darcy.

\- Une dernière danse lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

La chanson suivante était très très sensuelle (Tearing me up (Rac Mix) par Bob Moses). Elle invitait les différents partenaire à une seule chose...

Lizzy ne put refuser, et sans dire un mot s'élança à ses côtés.

 _Je suis perdu/e_ se dire-t-il l'un et l'autre.

Cette fois, Elisabeth dansait en frottant son dos sur le torse de Darcy. L'un et l'autre n'avaient plus aucune pensées rationnelles. Une nouvelle transe s'installa entre eux. Elisabeth se retourna pour lui faire face, leurs corps bougeaient ensemble, en rythme. Puis sans réfléchir, Lizzy posa une main sur la nuque de William, et la remonta lentement dans ses cheveux. Sur le moment, Will ferma les yeux, en appréciant la sensation du toucher d'Elisabeth sur lui. En rouvrant les yeux, il put voir dans les yeux verts et brillants de Lizzy, du désir. Son cœur battait très fort, il s'approcha encore un peu plus près d'elle, leurs bouches se trouvaient à 20 centimètres l'une de l'autre. Lizzy était au bord de l'explosion, elle avait l'homme le plus sexy qui lui eu été de rencontrer et son corps tout entier semblait l'invitait à de nombreuses choses.

 _Et puis merde_ se dit-elle. Et elle se lança. Leur bouches se rencontrèrent. C'était un baiser plein de passion, de désir et de violence à la fois.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était bon ! Ils l'avaient tellement voulu chacun de leur côté, que le désir qu'ils avaient refoulé implosa entre eux. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, mais le baiser ne s'interrompit pas pour autant.

Darcy la tenait fermement dans ses bras, et Elisabeth n'hésita pas à parcourir avec ses mains la chevelure de William. Elle adorait ça. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement à la sensation de ses mains sur lui. Elisabeth sentit dans le baiser de Darcy, qu'elle ne lui imposait pas plus que ça ses désirs. Il semblait les retourner avec beaucoup de vigueur.

La musique s'atténuant, ils durent bien s'arrêter. Heureusement, ils avaient pu s'isoler quelque peu lors de leur dans dans un coin de la pièce, et personne n'avait vraiment était témoin de leur baiser.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre doucement. Lizzy avait les yeux fermés et appréciait jusqu'au dernier moment. En les rouvrant, elle croisa le regard fou de désir de Darcy. Il avait du rouge à lèvre rouge tout autour de la bouche ce qui la fit rire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dit-il lui aussi en riant ?

\- Je t'ai maquillé dit-elle en plaisantant.

Surpris ? Il se passa la main autour de la bouche. Elle arrêta son geste, mouilla son pouce avec un peu de salive et lui enleva très lentement le rouge à lèvre de son visage. Darcy se sentait défaillir. A chaque qu'elle posait la main sur lui, son corps lui renvoyait plein de frissons. Les poils de sa peau de sa peu se hérissaient comme si il avait froid.

Une fois finit, Darcy lui dit tout doucement :

\- On rentre ?

Elle hocha la tête par l'affirmative. Ils partirent tous les deux, main dans la main pour héler un taxi et rentrer au plus vite.


	12. Chapter 12

**Désolée pour ce temps passé sans écrire.**

La tiédeur de la nuit refroidie légèrement leurs ardeurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la voiture de Darcy. Peu de mots furent échangés, leurs regards en coin l'un pour l'autre étaient lourds de sens. Le désir que chacun éprouvait ne s'était pas évaporé.

Il s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la villa, avec la même idée dans la tête...Will, en fixant l'horizon derrière le volant, revoyait dans ses pensées la danse pleine de sensualité qu'ils venaient de partager.

De son côté, Elisabeth tentait tant bien que mal de faire redescendre la pression. Au moment ou elle l'avait embrassé, elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle. C'était comme si son corps ne répondait plus de rien. C'était bon mais aussi effrayant. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans ces moments là ! C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça.

En pensant à cela, elle regarda Will et observa l'objet de ses réflexions, qui lui semblait aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tout va bien Will ?

Surpris dans sa rêverie, il la regarda et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourire. Elisabeth rougit sous son regard. Elle détourna les yeux et fixa la ligne d'horizon, sans savoir ni comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait gênée. Son cœur battait très vite, et il devenait difficile de le faire ralentir. La présence de Will à ses côtés n'aidait pas.

Il en était de même pour lui, son rythme cardiaque s'emballait à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer en arrivant. Rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir explorer le corps de Lizzy il en frissonnait.

Un dernier virage et la maison était en vue. Cette fois ci, c'est la nervosité qui pris le pas sur son excitation. Darcy commençait à se poser des questions, se demandant si Lizzy n'allait pas le repousser...Il arrêta le moteur une fois la voiture garée.

\- Voilà….., dit-il, nous sommes arrivés….. Aussitôt les mots sortis de sa bouche Will les regretta. _Bravo Will, quelle conversation. La c'est sur elle va te prendre pour un pauvre type nerveux ! I_ l expira de dépit en reposant la tête sur le siège.

Lizzy, tout aussi nerveuse, laissa échapper un petit rire retrouvant la même nervosité chez son compagnon. Darcy commençait à apprécier le son de son rire. Au vue du ridicule de la situation, il lui souri et lui proposa de sortir.

Il se dirigeaient vers l'entrée, lorsque le téléphone de Lizzy se mit à sonner. Étonnée d'un appel aussi tardif, il était 1h du matin et ne voyait pas qui serait susceptible de l'appeler, si ce n'est pour une urgence. En voyant le prénom de sa sœur en identifiant, elle fronça les sourcils s'interrogeant sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

\- Désolée William, mais il faut que je réponde lui dit-elle avec un regard d'excuse.

William s'éloigna et lui laissa un peu d'intimité dans le salon. Il alla se servir un grand verre d'eau fraîche et entendit tout d'un coup un cri venant du salon. Il se précipita vers elle pour voir ce qu'il lui arrivait. En pleurs mais toujours en conversation au téléphone, il comprit qu'une mauvaise nouvelle venait de lui être annoncée.

-….Ok Jane, veille bien sur lui. Je te préviens dès que je suis arrivée à l'aéroport. Puis elle raccrocha tout en tentant de se calmer et d'essuyer ses larmes. Darcy s'approcha.

\- Lizzy ?

\- Oh, pardon Will. Mais….Jane, ma sœur...vient de m'apprendre que notre père a eu un accident vasculaire cérébral ce soir. Il est à l'hôpital dans le coma pour le moment..

Will se rapprocha et sans lui demander la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elisabeth se sentait bien ainsi. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, elle n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher et être au plus tôt demain de retour au pays et voir son père. Elle s'écarta des bras réconfortants de Will.

-Je suis désolée Will, mais je pense changer mon vol de demain si c'est possible. Il faut que je termine de préparer mes affaires pour pouvoir partir au plus tôt. Je sais que c'est assez précipité, mais...

\- Bien entendu Lizzy la coupa-t-il. Si je peux faire quoi que se soit pour vous aider, n'hésites pas. Il me semble qu'il y a un vol demain matin pour Londres à 8h30. Je t'emmène à l'aéroport pour 6h30. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue.

-Merci Will. C'est parfait dit-elle avec une voix triste et des larmes sur le visage. Ses mains étaient dans celles de Darcy, elle s'écarta difficilement, tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

\- Va te reposer Lizzy, je viendrais te réveiller. Sur ces paroles, elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, Lizzy explosa de douleurs, et se remis à pleurer. Après quelques instants, allongée sur son lit, elle se calma et s'endormit de fatigue.

Darcy était triste lui aussi de ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait que ce genre d'accident fatal ou pas, serait difficile à surmonter. Il alla également dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Il aurait aimé l'accompagner demain durant le vol, mais il avait du retarder son départ pour un rendez-vous professionnel important.

Le lendemain matin, Darcy qui avait eu un sommeil agité, se leva et se prépara. Il alla voir si Elisabeth était réveillé. Il frappa doucement à sa porte, attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, révélant une Lizzie encore un peu endormie. Même au réveil Darcy la trouvait très belle. Ses boucles étaient encore plus emmêlées les unes aux autres, une petite rougeurs aux joues. Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'observer.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il. J'espère que tu as reçu à dormir un petit peu ? Elisabeth ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux et lui répondit :

\- Un peu, je pense que la fatigue l'a emporté sur mon inquiétude.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, Darcy avec son regard tendre vers elle se ressaisit pour sortir de sa transe, ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser.

\- Ok, écoute je prépare un petit déjeuner et je te laisse le temps de te préparer.

\- Parfait lui répondit-elle. A toute de suite.

Il la laissa et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour tout préparer. Lizzy ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun dans ses pensées. Darcy se demandant quand il allait pouvoir la revoir et Elisabeth se posant d'innombrables questions sur la santé de son père.

Une fois terminé, il chargea les affaires de Lizzy dans sa voiture et ils partirent vers l'aéroport du Cap. Il n'y avait pas de circulation, et comme au petit déjeuner, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées.

Darcy se gara au parking pour visiteurs et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle d'enregistrement des bagages. A cette heure là, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, elle n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps. Son vol décollait dans 1h30, il était temps pour elle de le laisser. Malgré la situation, Lizzy se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir le quitter. Une petite douleur au fond de son estomac lui fit comprendre l'attachement qu'elle avait formé pour lui. Mais bon, pour le moment, son père passait avant tout.

\- Merci pour tout Will. J'ai passé une semaine magnifique avec toi. J'ai beaucoup apprécié mon séjour. J'espère un jour pouvoir te rendre la pareil, peut-être en France ?

\- C'était avec plaisir lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu reviens quand tu veux.

Une annonce dans l'aéroport interrompit leur échange. Ils appelaient les voyageurs du vol de Lizzy à faire leur enregistrement.

\- Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Elle hésita, ne sachant comment lui dire au revoir. Finalement, elle se pencha vers lui, et au lieu de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, elle lui offrit un baiser tendre sur la joue, sur lequel elle s'attarda quelques secondes. Même si ce n'était pas ce à quoi aspirait Will, il ferma les yeux à la sensation que lui procura ce baiser. Par réflexe, il l'a prit dans ses bras. Lizzy surprise mais contente ne tenta rien pour se dégager. Au deuxième appel du speaker, Darcy la relâcha et se dégagea. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux, se souriant l'un à l'autre et Lizzy se pencha pour prendre ses bagages.

\- A bientôt Will !

\- A bientôt Lizzy.

Elle se dirigea vers le guichet correspondant, enregistra ses bagages, et une fois fait, elle se retourna et adressa un grand sourire et un clin d'œil à Darcy. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir pour passer la douane et Darcy la perdit des yeux.

Elle était partie. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer le couloir par lequel elle était partie, puis il se réveilla de sa rêverie et retourna à sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, de nombreuses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Allait-il la revoir bientôt, devait-il l'appeler ou attendre qu'elle le fasse étant donné la situation. Il espérait de tout cœur que le père d'Élisabeth récupérerait bien, et sortirait du coma rapidement, sans séquelles.

Il allait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire ici et repartirait au plus vite sur Londres. Plus tard, dans la matinée, il appellerait Charles. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis 2 semaines, et peut-être qu'il pourrait lui en dire un peu plus sur l'accident du père de Jane et Lizzy.

De son côté, Elisabeth attendait dans la salle d'embarquement de pouvoir monter dans l'avion. Elle avait hâte de se tenir prêt de son père.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'embarquement débuta. Le vol était à l'heure, et dans 11h elle serait à Londres. Elle envoya un message à Jane pour la prévenir de son départ et lui dire qu'elle prendrait un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

11h plus tard, après un vol mouvementé par les turbulences, Lizzy débarqua à Londres. Elle se dépêcha de récupérer ses affaires et chercha de suite un taxi qui l'emmena au centre hospitalier. Durant le trajet, elle prévint Jane de son arrivée. En cherchant dans son répertoire, elle tomba sur le nom de Will, et se dit qu'il serait quand même bien de le prévenir de son arrivée. Elle hésita et se décida. Ce fut simple car elle arrivait déjà à l'hôpital.

A l'autre bout du continent Africain, Darcy sentit dans sa poche intérieure son téléphone vibrer. Il jeta un œil rapide, et quand il vit que c'était un message de Lizzy se dépêcha de l'ouvrir. C'était court et succinct : « Suis bien arrivée. Encore merci pour tout. A bientôt. »

Il était déçut. Il aurait aimé lire plus de choses dans son message. _De toutes manière qu'espérais-tu,_ se dit-il, _elle a son père sur un lit d'Hôpital, elle ne va non plus te faire une déclaration d'amour ou quoi que se soit d'autre_ ! _Sois patient, sois toi même,_ se répéta-t-il _._

Il lui fit une réponse rapide, en lui souhaitant beaucoup de courage pour les moments à venir.

Lizzy s'adressa à l'accueil pour connaître le numéro de chambre dans laquelle son père se trouvait. C'est à ce moment là que Jane arriva accompagnée de Charlie.

\- Jane !

\- Lizzy !

Elle se jetèrent chacune dans les bras de l'autre, et se mirent à pleurer toutes les deux.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu ais pu revenir si rapidement !

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- ça n'a pas changé depuis que je t'ai appelé.

\- Dans l'avion je n'arrêtais pas de me penser qu'il pourrait se passer plein de choses avant que je n'arrive.

\- Il est toujours dans le coma, mais les médecins ne peuvent se prononcer sur d'éventuelles séquelles.

\- Ok. Lizzy s'écarta et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçu Charles qui s'était mis à l'écart pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Oh Charles, bonjour, excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu !

\- Ce n'est rien Liz. Content de te revoir !

Ils se dirigèrent tous les 3 vers la chambre. En entrant, Lizzy ne put retenir un sanglot en voyant son père allongé sur le lit, avec sa mère à ses côtés endormie sur un fauteuil. Il avait l'air paisible.

En entrant, Francine Bennet se réveilla, et des larmes tombèrent sur ses joues en voyant sa 2e fille présente.

Elisabeth se jeta dans ses bras et réconforta sa mère qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

\- Tout ira bien maman, On est là toutes les deux, et à nous 3 on va pouvoir le veiller et continuer à lui parler pendant son sommeil.

\- Oui, dit-elle tout en reniflant. Elisabeth essuya ses larmes en l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

Quelques temps plus tard, Charles s'éclipsa et pour se rendre à son cabinet. Jane l'accompagna, laissant le couple Bennet et Lizzy dans la chambre.

\- C'est un charmant garçon déclara Francine, dommage que nous nous soyons rencontrés dans ces circonstances.

-Oui, Charles est adorable. Je pense qu'il se sont bien trouvés.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un médecin accompagné de deux infirmières et de jeunes internes.

\- Bonjour Mesdames. Le médecin attarda furtivement son regard sur Elisabeth et se tourna vers Mme Bennet.

\- Bonjour dirent-elles en cœur. Ce n'est pas vous que nous avons vu hier ?

\- Non madame, je suis un spécialiste du cerveau et ce matin, je commence à prendre en charge votre mari. Je vois que son état est stationnaire. Sachez qu'il peut se réveiller à n'importe quel moment.

\- Est-ce que vous en savez plus sur de probables séquelles ? demanda Lizzy.

\- Après différents examens faits hier, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous assurez à 100 % qu'il récupérera totalement. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille pour en savoir plus.

Je vais vous demander de sortir quelques minutes, les infirmières vont lui faire quelques soins.

Lizzy et sa mère se levèrent et patientèrent dans la salle d'attente. En attendant, Lizzy se souvint qu'elle devait retrouver James d'ici 2 jours. Elle avait complètement oublié de lui envoyer un message durant les deux dernières semaines. Elle le prévint de l'accident de son père et qu'elle ne pourrait pas reprendre les répétitions jusqu'à ce que son père se réveille. Si la situation devait perdurer, elle prendrait une décision quand aux dates de concerts programmées d'ici un mois. Peut-être allégerait-elle le programme pour pouvoir être à ses côtés. Elle éteignit son téléphone, et au même moment, les infirmières leur indiquèrent qu'elles pouvaient retourner dans la chambre.

Jane dit son retour, et elles veillèrent le reste de la journée leur père et mari. En fin de soirée, Jane raccompagna Lizzy à son appartement avec ses bagages. Francine dormait chez Jane qui pouvait lui offrir une chambre.

La semaine se déroula sur le même rythme, Elisabeth et sa mère passaient la journée avec M. Bennet et Jane les rejoignait en fin d'après-midi après son travail. Elle avait réussi à décaler ses rendez-vous sur la première partie de la journée jusqu'à 17h, pour pouvoir être libre assez tôt.

Le Lundi matin suivant, une semaine après son retour, Lizzy en se levant remarqua qu'il y avait eu plusieurs appels de l'hôpital...Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, pensant au pire. Elle rappela au plus vite l'hôpital, qui l'avertit que son père s'était réveillé dans la nuit.

Elle poussa un ouf de soulagement en entendant la bonne nouvelle. Elle remercia l'infirmière et se dépêcha d'appeler sa sœur pour leur annoncer, se doutant qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu la nouvelle vu l'heure.


	13. Chapter 13

Elles se sont retrouvées toutes les trois à l'hôpital au plus tôt. En entrant dans la chambre, Thomas Bennet était relevé sur dans son lit, les yeux clos. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il entrouvrit les yeux et offrit aux trois femmes de sa vie un grand sourire. Elles s'approchèrent de lui, les larmes aux yeux. Francine l'embrassa tandis que ses filles lui prenaient la main. Il était encore un peu affaiblit, mais conscient.

\- Oh Thomas ! s'exclama Mme Bennet, on a eu si peur pour toi ! Je suis tellement heureuse…

Au même moment le médecin et les infirmières entrèrent.

\- Alors M. Bennet, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Pour répondre il fit un grand sourire et signe de tête affirmatif.

Le médecin repris.

\- Vous allez avoir besoin de repos. Puis s'adressant à toute la famille. Nous avons fait pas mal d'examens ce matin pour déterminer si vous récupérerez sans aucune séquelles. Il semblerait qu'aucune partie de votre cerveau n'ait été endommagée. Nous allons voir comment vous allez réagir cette semaine.

\- Très bien articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Mesdames, Monsieur, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

\- Docteur ? Demanda Mme Bennet.

\- Oui ?

\- Combien de temps mon mari devra-t-il rester ici ?

\- Cela dépendra de ses capacités à récupérer. Il est impossible de prédire quoi que se soit. Nous verrons déjà à la fin de la semaine comment cela se passe.

\- Merci.

Il fit un signe de tête et sorti de la chambre.

Ils restèrent tous les 4 à parler, enfin du moins les filles Bennet, leur père essayant de maintenir son attention pour les écouter. Quelques temps plus tard, Jane s'éclipsa pour se rendre à son travail.

Elisabeth n'avait pas quitté la chambre de son père de la journée. Sa mère s'était absentée pour aller se restaurer et Lizzy se trouvait donc seule dans la pièce. Elle en profitait pour consulter ses messages ainsi que ses mails et donner quelques nouvelles à James. Il était revenu des États-Unis et attendait de ses nouvelles. Il n'était pas encore retourner. Au vu de la situation Lizzy lui avait dit de profiter de la semaine pour voir des amis. Elle allait bien et n'avait pas besoin de son soutient pour le moment. Elle avait négocié avec leur manager de déplacer quelques dates de concerts. Selon l'évolution du rétablissement de son père, elle pourrait peut-être reprendre d'ici 1 semaine 1/2.

Elle était en train de faire sa réponse lorsque son père s'éveilla, et lui posa une question, tout en admirant la belle jeune fille qu'était sa fille.

\- Lizzy, ma chérie, tu ne m'as pas encore raconté tes vacances ? J'ai eu tous les ragots de ta mère ce matin sur comment Beau et riche était le petit ami de Jane et j'aimerais bien entendre autre chose que Charles par ci, Charles par la !

Elle se tourna vers lui, contente qu'il se soit réveillé et qu'il parle plutôt correctement.

\- Papa ! Certes Maman a un peu extrapolé étant donné qu'elle ne le connaît que depuis une semaine….mais bon tu la connais ! Sinon, Charles est une personne très bien. Je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois et il est parfait pour Jane.

\- Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'en douter ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Papa…

\- Bon et ton voyage alors ?

\- Magnifique...J'ai passé 3 superbes semaines. La nature est magnifique, tu passes de la savane, au bord d'océan, aux montagnes escarpées verdoyantes, et puis en descendant vers le sud, la cote sauvage et les vignobles...Lizzy avait les yeux dans le vague tout en repensant à son voyage. Surtout à sa dernière semaine. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées pendant un instant des images de Will repassaient devant elle...

\- Lizzy ?

\- Oh...oui ….

Les sourcils froncés, Thomas Bennet avait l'impression que sa fille semblait un peu triste. Comme si elle avait laissé quelque chose la bas.

\- Tu as rencontré des gens sympathiques durant ton séjour ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Euh….oui, beaucoup de touristes comme moi, et j'ai sympathisé avec certains...Mais bon, nos routes se sont séparées, je ne sais pas si je les reverrais. Bref dit-elle d'un coup voulant changer de sujet, il va falloir que tu fasses attention au surmenage maintenant ! Le médecin est repassé pendant ton sommeil est nous a dit qu'il allait falloir aménager tes heures de travail.

\- Oui….mais on y est pas encore. D'ailleurs je pensais peut-être à prendre ma retraite. On verra.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Mme Bennet entra. Ils discutèrent ensemble et Lizzy décida de leur laisser un peu de temps ensemble. Elle les embrassa très fort et sortie pour rentrer chez elle. Arrivée à son appartement, elle se mit à l'aise, pris une douche pour se détendre. Elle se fit un thé et s'asseya sur son canapé. En repensant à toute sa semaine, Lizzy sentie les larmes venir. Toute cette inquiétude et cette peur ressortait. _Allez Lizzy, tu es forte, laisse un peu sortir les choses_. En se disant cela, elle alla prendre un bloc note et un crayon pour sortir tout ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle depuis ces derniers jours. A la fin de la soirée, elle avait tout mis en mot et en musique.

Au même moment, Darcy sortait des bureaux de son entreprise de Londres. Il était rentré du Cap depuis plusieurs jours et s'était enfermé dans son travail. Il avait pris des décisions quand à son avenir et celui de son entreprise. Il avait décidé, en accord avec Georgiana qui détenait la 1/2 des parts, de vendre pour pouvoir profiter de la vie. Il pensait gardé la branche d'activité sur les énergies vertes afin de la développer avec d'autres partenaires d'affaires. Cela faisait déjà un certains temps qu'il y réfléchissait, et sa rencontre avec Lizzy avait été un déclic. Il n'avait pas l'intention de passer sa vie enfermé dans un tour d'affaires et de croiser sa famille de temps en temps. Il avait 28 ans aujourd'hui, et avait bien la ferme intention de changer de vie.

Il était 19h, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Il se mit à l'aise et décida d'appeler Charles pour prendre des nouvelles de lui. Il ne l'avait pas eu depuis son retour.

\- Allor Charles ?

\- Will ! Je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir rappeler depuis la semaine dernière, mais ces derniers jours passent à une vitesse de fou.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire. Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau pour le père de Jane et Elisabeth ?

\- Oh oui, il s'est réveillé ce matin. Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, j'avoue être un peu débordé !

\- L'important est qu'il aille bien. Darcy se sentit soulagé pour Elisabeth.

\- Oui, il n'a pas de séquelles pour le moment et on espère que ça ne change pas. Le médecin attend la fin de semaine pour voir comment il récupère.

\- Ok. Et sinon, toi, ça va ?

\- Oui, oui. J'attends encore que Jane vienne s'installer avec moi. Vu la situation, on verra ça un peu plus tard. Je suis désolé Will, je vais devoir te laisser, je dois aller chercher Jane et sa mère à l'hôpital. Tu aurais 1h de libre demain midi pour un déjeuner ?

\- Oui, j'ai une réunion en début d'après midi, ça devrait passer.

\- Parfait, à demain alors au Pyms, tu pourras me raconter tes vacances avec Elisabeth ! Dit-il en plaisantant.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire Charles, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ris !

\- Oui oui. Bon à demain Will.

\- Oui...à demain.

Il raccrocha et poussa un soupir. Le déjeuner de demain midi allait ressembler à un véritable interrogatoire. Il se leva et alla manger avant d'aller se coucher. Avant de s'endormir, il repensa, comme chacun de ses derniers soirs depuis 2 semaines, à Lizzy. Il n'avait pas oser lui envoyer un message pour savoir comment elle allait de peur de la déranger. Malgré ses résolutions sur sa vie, il n'était pas du tout sur de ce que Lizzy pensait de lui. Ok ils s'était embrassés, mais qu'est ce qu'était un baiser pour une fille comme elle ? Elle avait certaines idées sur sa vie privée qui avait été clair. Ne pas s'investir dans une relation. Darcy tournait dans son lit en poussant un gros soupir.

-STOP ! se dit-il, arrêt d'y penser. Plus tu vas y réfléchir plus tu vas te poser des questions.

Petit à petit, il s'enfonça dans un profond sommeil tout en gardant en pensée la belle chanteuse aux yeux verts.

Le lendemain, Charles et Darcy se retrouvèrent pour le repas. Darcy n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Alors Will, tu as l'air en forme ! Les vacances ont été bonnes lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Will rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je me suis reposé en effet. Mais comment as-tu su que j'avais vu Elisabeth ?

\- Elle en a parlé à Jane.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Ben pas grand-chose, juste que vous vous étiez rencontré au Cap.

Darcy était déçu, ce qui n'échappa pas à Charles. Il le rassura.

\- Mais tu sais, elle n'ont pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en reparler avec l'accident de leur père.

Darcy repris le dessus.

\- Oui, c'est sur. En fait on s'est rencontré par hasard dans un bar dans lequel je jouais.

\- ? Tu jouais ?

\- Oui dit-il gêné, Tim tu sais le fils de nos amis a un groupe et son batteur les avait lâché et je l'ai remplacé pour une soirée.

\- Will Darcy en concert dans un bar, qui l'eut cru ! éclata-t-il de rire. Et alors ?

\- Et elle était parmi les spectateurs. A la fin elle est venue me dire bonjour et puis on a fait quelques trucs ensembles. Je lui ai fait un peu visiter la région.

Charles avait un grand sourire aux lèvres en écoutant son ami. _Est-ce que le grand Will Darcy va enfin sortir de sa coquille ?_ se demanda-t-il. Sachant que les deux se trouvaient au même moment dans le même pays, il avait décidé de ne rien faire pour les rapprocher. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour que ça les éloigne. Et finalement, la rencontre avait eu lieu.

\- Et ? Charles continua avec un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Allez Will, tu vas pas me dire que vous avez juste discuté comme des amis ! J'ai bien vu qu'elle te plaisait lors du week-end à la maison de campagne !

Will rougit.

\- Et bien figure toi que si. On a fait de la plongée, visité les vignobles, La ville du Cap et sa péninsule….Voyant le regard insistant de Charlie, Will baissa les bras et décida de déballer son sac. Ok t'as gagné, elle me plaît ! J'ai passé avec elle une excellente semaine, elle est facile à vivre, gentille, et.. et...et… tellement de choses ! Et puis on s'est embrassé dans un bar et elle est partie pour allez voir son père. Voilà.

Charlie bloquait sur Darcy, la mâchoire ouverte n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas Darcy l'interpella :

\- Charles ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Ohhh oui, je t'entends bien Darce ! Tu l'as embrassé !?

Darcy ne répondit pas, et rougit encore.

\- Oui, pourquoi ça te paraît si improbable ?

\- Non non, c'est juste que tu t'étais tellement refermé sur toi même que te voir d'un coup prendre les devants avec une femme je trouve ça...nouveau ! Je suis content pour toi !

\- Ne vas pas trop vite, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle ait les mêmes attentes que moi.

\- Tu n'en sais rien Will !

\- Et bien figure toi qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ne cherchait pas de relation pour le moment, donc si je suis qu'un type de passage….enfin quelque chose du moins vu que je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis. Mais bon, avec l'accident de leur père je me dis que c'est assez compréhensible, et du coup je me trouve un peu égoïste d'attendre un signe de sa part.

\- Tu es un mec formidable Will. Elisabeth est assez intelligente pour le voir. Laisse leur un peu de temps, que son père récupère. Et puis rien ne t'empêche de la recontacter !

\- Oui.

\- Oui mais ?

\- ça me fait peur...et j'en ai envie à la fois. Hier, je suis resté 20 minutes devant mon téléphone a décider si je devais ou pas lui envoyer un message !

Charles par dépit baissa la tête en expirant. Puis il regarda Will et lui dit :

\- Will, je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur conseil pour séduire une femme, mais arrête de trop réfléchir !

\- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Charles éclata de rire et Darcy le suivit.

\- Laisse faire les choses et saisis les opportunités.

\- On verra.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils mangèrent et parlèrent de choses diverses.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, le quotidien d'Elisabeth consistait aux visites de son père et à la reprise des répétitions avec James. Il était revenu depuis 3 jours et avait repris un peu le travail avant la prochaine tournée.

Son père allait mieux. Il avait passé de nouveaux examens et le médecin avait déclaré qu'il n'aurait aucune séquelles. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, mais devait rester au repos. Finit les nombreuses heures à l'université, il devrait alléger ses horaires.

Lizzy avait raccompagné ses parents à leur maison. Sa mère était occupée à préparer un repas alors que son père était parti se détendre dans la bibliothèque.

Elle se rejoignit son père.

\- Papa, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu n'hésites pas hein ?

\- C'est bon Lizzy, ne t'inquiète pas ta mère est là pour assouvir mes moindres besoins. Tu devrais rentrer sur Londres, je sais que tu as du travail.

\- Ce n'est pas ma priorité papa. Tu le sais. Je peux rester un ou deux jours avec vous si tu veux.

\- J'ai déjà ta mère sur le dos, alors toi en plus je ne vais pas m'en sortir ! Vous allez épier mes moindres gestes. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suivrais les recommandations du médecin, je ne suis pas prêt à vous laisser !

Elisabeth s'approcha et l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Ok Papa. Bon je vais voir si maman a besoin de moi.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa mère préparait une salade, des larmes ruisselants sur ses joues.

\- Maman ! s'empressa-t-elle, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle renifla et essuya ses larmes avec un mouchoir que sa fille venait de lui tendre.

\- De rentrer ici me fait me rendre compte qu'il a failli ne pas revenir !

\- Oh maman ! Elle se prirent dans les bras pour se réconforter. C'était un moment rare entre elles deux. Sa mère n'était pas tellement démonstrative dans son amour pour ses enfants. Elle avait toujours été dans la retenue.

Le repas passa et Lizzy s'apprêtait à repartir sur Londres.

\- Papa, maman, prenez soin de vous. Je reviens dès que je peux, je verrais la semaine prochaine comment je peux me libérer. Elle s'arrêta et les embrassa tendrement en leur disant qu'elle les aimait de tout son cœur. On ne le dit jamais assez.

Elle s'éloigna en regardant dans son rétroviseur ses parents sur le pas de leur porte. Ces derniers en la regardant partir dans l'allée, se regardèrent et se sourirent.

\- Nos filles sont magnifiques déclara M. Bennet.

\- Oui...mais elle ne sont pas mariées ! s'exclama sa femme.

Son mari la regarda et se mit à rire. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux en riant.

En rentrant, Lizzy appela Jane pour l'avertir qu'elle avait laissé ses parents à leur domicile.

\- Je pense y retourner la semaine prochaine, mais je ne sais pas encore à quel moment. La semaine d'après je partirais en tournée et j'aurais moins de possibilités pour venir.

\- J'essaierais de t'accompagner dit Jane.

\- Ok. Tu fais quoi ce soir ? James est parti rejoindre des amis et je me disais qu'on pourrait aller manger quelque part ?

\- Oh..hummm, je suis désolée Lizzy, Charles avait prévu d'aller manger dehors. Attends je vais lui demander si on peut annuler.

\- Non Jane, c'est bon, ne changez pas vos plans. C'était juste histoire de manger ensemble.

\- Attends, Charles me parle...Oui ? Ok je vais lui dire. Charles propose que tu nous rejoignes et il demande également à William si il peut venir.

\- Non Jane, je te dis que ça ira !

\- Non, tu viens un point c'est tout. Rendez-vous devant pour 19h. Et elle raccrocha.

\- Ok...se dit Lizzy. Elle n'était plus très sure de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait complètement zappé William Darcy ces derniers jours. Ou plutôt ces dernières semaines…Oh punaise...se dit-elle. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de repenser à lui depuis qu'elle l'avait évoqué indirectement avec son père. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup discuté avec James non plus de leurs vacances.

Voyant l'heure tardive, elle alla se préparer. Devant sa penderie, qu'elle fixait depuis 10 minutes sans savoir quoi se mettre, Lizzy fut interrompue par un message de sa sœur.

 _Darcy vient ! Nous serons tous les 4 ! Bisous_

 _-_ _Magnifique_ se dit-elle. _Non mais n'importe quoi Lizzy arrête d'angoisser pour un dîner._ Sur ce, elle se décida sur une tenue. Elle se maquilla et partie pour le restaurant.


	14. Chapter 14

Lizzy prit un taxi et arriva la première au restaurant. Voyant cela, elle se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un verre de vin en les attendant.

Elle regarda son téléphone pour voir si Jane lui avait laissé un message au cas ou. Au même moment, une personne vint s'asseoir sur le siège libre à ses côtés. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années lui offrit un grand sourire. Il était blond avec des yeux noisettes et respirait la suffisance. Il a suffit qu'il ouvre la bouche pour comprendre qu'il allait être lourd.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour répondit-elle poliement.

\- Tu sais quoi tu es sûrement la femme la plus magnifique que j'ai vu aujourd'hui.

\- Tant mieux pour vous.

Un peu désarmé par sa réponse, il continua malgré tout à faire le paon.

\- Vous êtes comme le bon vin, chaque minute qui passe vous êtes meilleure !

Lizzy faillit s'étouffer sur sa gorgée de vin.

\- Ah ouais ? Et vous vous êtes un peu comme le whisky non ?

\- Je m'améliore avec l'âge ? Dit-il tout content.

\- Non, tu me saoules ! Répondit-elle en se moquant.

A ce moment là elle entendit un petit rire venant du barman qui n'avait pas pu se retenir. Le type ne savait plus quoi lui répondre, et finalement décida d'abandonner retournant à sa table.

-Enfin se dit Lizzy, il a compris. On a beau envoyé des signaux mais ils insistent toujours un peu !

Quelques instants plus tard, Jane et Charlie arrivèrent et ils s'installèrent tous les trois à leur table en attendant Darcy.

Ce dernier arriva devant les portes du restaurant le souffle court. Il stressait à l'idée de la revoir. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Il entra dans le vestibule et s'arrêta pour regarder à travers les vitres. Il l'aperçut quelques mètres plus loin, de profil, éclatant de rire à une chose que Charles venait de dire. Darcy sentit son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine comme si il allait s'en échapper. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, ses boucles brunes reposant sur ses épaules. Le rouge à lèvre rouge carmin contrastant avec sa dentition blanche. Elle portait un petit haut noir léger et un pantalon serré gris, et des escarpins noirs à talon aiguille. Simple, chic et très sensuelle.

Il inspira profondément pour calmer la course de son cœur et se relâcher. Il se décida à entrer, et au moment où il franchit les portes du vestibule, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il s'arrêta pour décrocher, voyant que c'était un appel de Georgie.

\- Allo ?

\- Alors ? Tu l'as revue? Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Gi ! Je rentre à peine dans le restaurant ! Darcy se détourna légèrement de son chemin vers la table pour parler à sa sœur.

\- Oh ! Excuse moi Will, j'étais tellement en attente de tes nouvelles que j'ai oublié l'heure de décalage…

\- Et moi donc…Écoute je t'appelle demain ok ?

\- Quoi ! Mais non ! Je pourrais jamais attendre jusqu'à demain !

\- Gi...dit Darcy exaspéré. Il détourna les yeux à ce moment là vers la table et rencontra le regard pénétrant de Lizzy. Il rougit instantanément et détourna le regard.

\- Je te laisse à demain

\- Non Will ! Attends...Il coupa son téléphone et raccrocha au nez de sa sœur. Deux secondes après, il reçut un message de Georgie avec de nombreux émoticônes mécontents. Il sourit en le lisant, rangea son téléphone et se décida à rejoindre la table.

Depuis 10 minutes qu'ils s'étaient assis à la table, la conversation de Charlie et Jane avait fait disparaître la petite appréhension de retrouver William. Lizzy jeta un regard sur la salle, ayant la drôle d'impression que quelqu'un la regarder. Ne voyant personne qu'elle connaissait, elle recentra son attention sur la conversation. Elle aperçut une personne bouger dans son champ de vision et tourna la tête. William Darcy se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle en pleine conversation téléphonique. Il semblait gêné. Égal à lui même, toujours propre sur lui il portait un costume trois pièces bleu marine serré, rasé de près, le teint halé. Il était vraiment canon ! Lizzy s'aperçut que de nombreuses femmes avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Et, pendant 1 seconde, elle croisa son regard bleus, sans se rendre compte qu'elle le fixait comme une proie. Elle arrêta de le fixer et pris une gorgée de son vin pour penser à autre chose. La soirée s'annonçait intéressante !

Charles se leva pour accueillir son ami.

\- Will, on commençait à se demandait si tu allais nous faire l'honneur de ta présence !

\- Désolé s'excusa Will, un contre temps inattendu. Il se déplaça près de Jane pour la saluer. Lizzy se leva à son tour pour lui dire bonjour, et lorsque Will se retrouva face à elle, il en frissonna pendant quelques secondes. Il s'embrassèrent un peu maladroitement, ce qui fit sourire Charles. Darcy s'installa à table et la soirée pouvait enfin débuter. William fixait son menu, n'osant pas lever les yeux et croiser ceux de Lizzy. Il ne prit que très peu part à la conversation, ce qui commençait à agacer Elisabeth. Elle lui demandait comment il allait, si il avait des nouvelles de Tim, mais il ne lui répondait que par des réponses courtes.

 _C'est quoi son problème ? On est entre amis, et avec ce qui s'est passé en Afrique du Sud...pffff._ En le regardant, elle remarqua qu'il semblait anxieux. Profitant d'une conversation en tête à tête de sa sœur et Charles, elle lui demanda :

\- Will ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tout va bien ? Tu sembles anxieux ! Pourtant Caroline n'es pas dans le coin !

Darcy se mit à rire.

\- Non ça va, c'est juste que...les retrouvailles...je ne suis jamais très à l'aise, surtout avec que..et bien...il rougit en disant cela….après la dernière soirée en Afrique du Sud...Il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, et n'osait pas regarder Lizzy en disant cela. Il avait peur qu'elle ait tirer un trait sur ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je vois dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle le trouvait mignon, ainsi, si embarrassé devant elle ne sachant comment évoquer leur baiser. Will, tu sais je ne mords pas….sauf si on me le demande lui déclara-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Le visage de Will devint cramoisi et il failli recracher la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de prendre. Il s'imaginait déjà beaucoup de choses avec la déclaration qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Elisabeth laissa échapper un petit rire en le voyant. Elle commençait à comprendre que Will n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce genre d'allusion. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu entrer, l'anxiété qu'elle avait ressentie en début de soirée avait disparue. Elle était devenue très à l'aise en sa compagnie, ce qui ne semblait pas s'être amélioré pour lui ! _Il est vraiment timide_ se dit-elle…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Charlie.

\- Will tout va bien ? J'ai bien cru que tu allais t'étouffer ! plaisanta-t-il.

Will grommela dans sa barbe.

\- C'est bon, j'ai juste avalé de travers dit-il sérieusement.

Le dîner passa agréablement, et Darcy avait réussi à la joie de tous à se dérider. Il avait même poser des questions à Lizzy sur son travail. Au même moment, le portable de Jane sonna. Elle regarda qui l'appelait et quand elle vit que c'était sa mère elle décrocha tout de suite, avec un regard inquiet. Lizzy fronça les sourcils, inquiète par la réaction de sa sœur.

\- Allo maman ?

\- Jane ma chérie, j'ai oublié de vous dire avec ta sœur de ne pas oublier le mariage de votre cousine !

\- Maman ! Tu aurais pu nous appeler demain. Vu l'heure j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé un autre accident !

\- Oh...non, ton père va très bien.

\- Tu ne crois pas que vu la situation, le mariage n'est pas une bonne idée pour vous ?

\- Bien sur, même si j'aurais voulu être présente, il est hors de question que votre père se fatigue. J'espère bien que vous aller y aller toutes les deux.

\- Maman je ne suis pas sure que se soit une obligation !

\- J'ai déjà tout arrangé, votre tante est prévenue que vous seriez 4.

Lizzy tentait de communiquer avec sa sœur par des regards pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait avec sa mère.

Jane lui fit un signe avec sa main en lui montrant son annulaire gauche.

\- Mariage ? Articula-t-elle.

Jane lui fit un signe de tête positif.

\- Maman…

\- Jane c'est fait. Deux chambres ont été réservé pour vous. Tu diras à Lizzy que le fils de ma collègue est libre pour l'accompagner !

\- Qui ?

\- Le fils de Mme Collins. Elisabeth est au courant. Bonne soirée ma chérie.

Et elle raccrocha.

\- Alors ? Demanda Lizzy, pourquoi te parlait-elle de mariage ?

\- J'avais complètement oublié déclara Jane. Elle parlait du mariage de notre cousine avec…

\- Ne va pas plus loin j'ai compris. Elle a toujours l'intention qu'on y aille ?

\- Oui. D'autant qu'elle a déjà appelé pour dire que nous serions présentes. Ils ont réservé deux chambres pour nous. Lizzy, elle a parlé du fils de sa collègue qui devait t'accompagner ?

\- Oh c'est pas vrai...elle me lâchera jamais avec lui ! S'exaspéra-t-elle. Depuis deux mois elle arrête pas de m'en parler.

Bingley et Darcy suivait la conversation sans trop comprendre. Quoique Darcy se souvenait bien que Lizzy lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à un mariage pour éviter de se retrouver seule devant son ex, et par la même occasion se débarrasser du type qu'allait lui imposer sa mère. Jane expliqua à Charlie que le mariage en question avait lieu le week-end qui arrivait. Ce dernier semblait enchanté de pouvoir rencontrer une partie de la famille.

\- Si je comprends bien, c'est décrété on y va déclara l'aîné des Bennet en voyant le visage radieux de Charles.

\- Super ! Lizzy était maussade, elle avait cru pouvoir éviter ce week-end là. A cet instant, elle se souvint qu'elle en avait parlé à Will pendant leurs vacances, et qu'il avait accepté de l'accompagner.

Sa sœur l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

\- Alors Lizzy, dit-elle en plaisantant, tu as un nouveau prétendant ?

\- Oh ça va Jane ! De toutes manière j'ai déjà quelqu'un…

\- Ah oui ? James ?

Darcy se tortillait sur son siège. A croire que Lizzy n'avait rien raconté à sa sœur sur son séjour en Afrique du Sud !

\- Non sourit Lizzy. Elle se tourna vers Darcy et le pris par l'épaule. C'est Darcy mon sauveur ! Il a accepté de me dépanner pour le week-end ! Darcy rougit non pas à la déclaration de Lizzy, mais au toucher de son bras autour de son épaule. Même à travers les vêtements il sentait des fourmillements là où elle le touchait. _Mon dieu_ , se dit-il s _i elle savait._..

Charles riait sous cape en voyant le regard étonné de Jane. Il aurait deux trois petites choses à lui raconter.

\- Parfait dit-il, un week-end tous les 4 ! Et où à lieu la cérémonie ? _Et toi mon cher Will, tu trouves une belle occasion pour séduire ta belle_ pensa-t-il !

\- Euh...je crois que c'est pas loin de Meryton.

\- Je vous propose de vous emmener, une voiture pour 4 ça ira !

\- Parfait ! Donc samedi tu passes nous prendre Charles ? Elisabeth tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre à mon appart et Will aussi.

\- Ok dirent-t-ils à l'unisson.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, ils payèrent et sortirent. Charles et Jane partirent de leur côté laissant Will et Lizzy tous les deux.

\- Bon dit-elle, je vais y aller. Demain je dois me lever tôt, j'ai une grosse semaine qui m'attend.

\- Moi aussi s'empressa-t-il de répondre,je pars en voyage d'affaire. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Je suis venu avec ma voiture.

\- Euhmmm Lizzy hésita. Ok dit-elle, seulement si c'est sur ton chemin.

\- Où habites-tu ?

\- Lambeth. Et toi ?

\- Kennsington. Donc c'est bon je te dépose.

Ils partirent tous les deux. Durant le trajet, avec l'intimité entre eux deux, Darcy se sentait un peu moins timide.

\- Hum...Lizzy ?

\- Oui ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je me demandais….je me demandais...si tu étais toujours ok pour venir au concert de ma sœur ?

Elisabeth lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Bien sur Will, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais pas oublier.

\- Parce que j'ai eu le malheur de lui parler de toi...enfin non pas le malheur...enfin bon je lui ai parlé de toi, et d'ailleurs elle est fan ! Enfin bref, pour dire qu'elle serait plus qu'heureuse de voir que tu as assisté à son concert.

 _Oh la la la….ce rouge à lèvre sur ses lèvres va me tuer_ se dit-il _._ C'est fou ce qu'un petit morceaux de maquillage peut apporter en sensualité à une femme, même si Lizzy était au naturelle la plus belle femme qu'il avait rencontré.

\- Pas de problème Will. On lui fera une belle surprise ! C'est dans 2 semaines c'est ça ?

\- Oui oui, le samedi soir.

\- ça devrait être bon, on joue le lendemain soir à Paris et deux jours avant à Berlin. Tenue correcte exigée ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu t'habilles comme tu veux. Il n'y a pas de dresscode.

\- Will, excuse moi de te couper, mais peux-tu t'arrêter juste deux secondes ici ?

\- Euh oui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elisabeth froncer les sourcils tout en observant sa rue.

\- Oh c'est juste qu'on commence à avoir quelques paparazis qui nous suivent avec James. Et j'ai pas envie d'étaler ma vie privée dans les journaux pour le moment.

\- Et pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ?

\- ça il faudrait leur demandait rit-elle. C'est bon tu peux avancer. J'habite la porte rouge là bas.

Will obtempéra et s'arrêta juste devant. Lizzy se pencha à sa fenêtre et remarqua les fenêtres allumées. _Bon James est rentré, pas d'invitation à entrer_ se dit-elle.

De son côté Will commençait à avoir chaud. Raccompagner une femme chez elle...l'angoisse ! Il eut à peine le temps d'y penser que Lizzy se tournait pour lui parler.

\- Merci Will. Alors on se revoit Samedi ?

\- Oui, j'essaierais d'être à la hauteur ! dit-il en plaisantant.

Lizzy plus sérieuse se rapprocha et lui dit :

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Elle fixa ses yeux et s'avança pour l'embrasser. Will fut surprit et ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Le baiser fut rapide mais ses lèvres étaient un délice .Lizzy s'écarta avec un sourire coquin.

\- Encore merci Will, à samedi. Et elle sortit de la voiture, laissant Darcy, bouche ouverte ne revenant pas encore du baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre. Il détourna les yeux de la porte rouge et démarra sa voiture avec un grand sourire, et rentra chez lui.


	15. Chapter 15

En rentrant, James accueilli Lizzy avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors ? As-tu passé une bonne soirée ma grande ?

\- Très bonne, dit-elle simplement.

\- Oh aller Lizz, raconte ce que le beau William Darcy a eu à te raconter.

\- Ce n'était pas un tête à tête James, je te rappelle qu'il y avait également ma sœur et Charles. Pour tout te dire il n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter au début et puis il s'est déridé à la fin. Et il m'a raccompagné.

\- Et ? James ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils en étaient resté là.

\- Et ? Ohh ok je l'ai embrassé rapidement et je suis rentrée. Content ?

James éclata de rire.

\- J'en étais sure, il te plaît !

\- James STOP ! Je l'apprécie mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais faire ma vie avec lui ou...ou…

\- Ouhhhh Elisabeth Bennet en manque de mots ?

Lizzy souffla voyant qu'il était inutile de lui faire comprendre que pour le moment c'était juste comme ça, et puis quoi ! C'était juste un deuxième baiser merde ! Pourquoi les gens sautaient-ils tout de suite au mariage pensa-t-elle.

\- On verra ce que ça donnera, même si j'ai pas grand espoir que ça aille bien loin. Il faudra juste que l'on se quitte en bons termes pour épargner Bing Et Jane.

\- Tu t'entends Lizzy ? Tu as à peine commencé une relation avec lui que tu la vois déjà tourner à l'échec !

\- Ohh écoute c'est comme ça. Bon, je suis crevée, je vais me coucher à demain ! Elle ramassa son téléphone et alla dans sa chambre se coucher. Devant son miroir en train de se démaquiller, Lizzy repensait à William. Son discours sur lui quelques minutes plus tôt avec James, ne reflétait pas du tout ce qu'elle attendait, ou tout du moins ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle le sentait, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle s'attachait un peu plus à lui. Exaspérée par ses sentiments, elle expira lourdement tout en fixant son plafond . Perdue dans ses pensées, la sonnerie de son téléphone la ramena à la réalité. Le numéro lui était inconnu. C'était un message de Darcy

 _« Bien rentré, hâte de te revoir samedi. Passes une bonne fin de semaine. Will. »_

Même si son message était neutre, Lizzy arborait un petit sourire aux lèvres .

 _-_ C'est mignon dit-elle. Elle lui fit une réponse courte en lui souhaitant également une bonne fin de semaine en attendant Samedi.

C'est fou parfois ce qu'un petit message anodin peut vous faire ressentir se disait Lizzy William en recevant la réponse de Lizzy pensait la même chose.

Le lendemain matin, William s'envolait pour New York. Lizzy elle, travaillait avec James sur leurs concerts à venir. Elle en profita pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait écrit ces derniers jours. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre en musique ce qu'elle avait écrit.

De son côté William allait de réunions en réunions afin de boucler la reprise de ses parts de l'empire Darcy. En se levant le vendredi matin, il prit un taxi pour se rendre dans le quartier financier de la capitale. Il aperçut dans la rue, un panneau publicitaire qui annonçait deux dates de concerts du groupe d'Elisabeth. L'affiche la représentait tenant un micro sur pied dans une main, la tête penchée en arrière...Il avait hâte de la retrouver demain après-midi pour le mariage. Il décida de lui envoyer un message.

« As tu quelques recommandations pour demain ? Tenue vestimentaire exigée ? Hâte de te retrouver ! Will».

Lizzy venait de rentrer à son appartement et entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle alla le récupérer dans son sac, et lorsqu'elle découvrit que c'était Will, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement. En ouvrant son message, elle pinçait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, impatiente de lire. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lizzy réfléchit à la réponse qu'elle allait lui faire.

«Aucune recommandation. Un exigence : laisse tes cheveux au naturel. Bon retour Will. » Elle envoya son message et le trouvait trop impersonnel. Elle rajouta « Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te retrouver. A demain». Elle éteignit son téléphone, et se souvint de la seule fois où elle l'avait vu avec ses cheveux bouclés complètement décoiffé...elle en bavait d'avance ! Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête à cet instant, le revoir. Elle alla souhaiter bonne nuit à James avant de se coucher.

Darcy lui souriait comme un benêt en descendant de sa voiture après avoir lu les deux messages de Lizzy. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour se rendre à sa dernière réunion. Il avait un peu de temps avant son vol en fin de soirée. Sa réunion se déroula comme il le souhaitait, et présentement, n'était plus détenteur de ses parts dans l'entreprise Darcy. Sa tante lui avait collé quelques bâtons dans les roues mais avait finalement accepté bon gré malgré qu'elle devrait faire à l'avenir avec plusieurs partenaires d'affaires. Il retourna à son hôtel, se changea et se reposa avant son vol. La sonnerie du téléphone de la chambre retentit et le réveilla. Il s'était assoupi sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Oui ?

\- Monsieur c'est la réception, nous avons eu des informations en provenance de l'aéroport. Certains vols risques d'être retardés pour cause de mauvais temps.

\- Mauvais temps ?

\- Oui, un gros orage avec des vents violents sont attendus en fin de soirée.

\- Merci pour l'information.

Et il raccrocha. Il s'habilla, pris sa valise et se dirigea vers la réception. Il régla sa note et héla un taxi pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Une heure plus tard, dans le hall des départs, aucun vol n'avait pour le moment été annulés. Mais le mauvais temps arrivait. Il s'enregistra et se dirigea vers le salon d'attente des business class. Trente minutes plus tard, les éclaires, la pluie et le vent se faisait entendre.

\- Et merde ! Se dit Will. Il soupira et comprit qu'il ne serait pas rentré à l'heure prévue.

La compagnie ne voulant prendre aucun risque, repoussa son vol au petit matin, décollage à 00h, arrivée prévue pour 13h avec le décalage horaire. Il ne serait jamais à l'heure pour partir avec Charles.

Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Charles et Elisabeth pour les prévenir qu'il les rejoindrait sur place dès qu'il le pourrait. Il patienta jusqu'à l'embarquement et tenta de s'assoupir dans l'avion pour éviter d'être trop fatigué en arrivant.

En se levant le même matin, Charles consulta son téléphone et pris connaissance du retard que Will aurait.

\- Jane, on attendra pas Will pour aller au mariage, son avion a été retardé. Il nous rejoindra dès son arrivée. Tu peux me donner l'adresse que je lui envois ?

\- C'est au château de Netherfield, dans le Hertfordshire. On a deux chambres de réservées la bas.

Charles lui envoya le tout et alla se préparer. Il était déjà 10h.

De son côté, Lizzy se levait difficilement. Elle n'avait pas dormi d'un sommeil profond. L'idée de voir toute la famille ne l'amusait guerre, mais le pire c'était Adrian. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'université et la fin de leur relation.

Elle se décida à se lever, au lieu de végéter dans son lit à ressasser le passé. Elle prit son petit déjeuner. Les yeux dans le vague en buvant son thé, la sonnerie de son téléphone la fit sursauter. Elle alla le récupérer et découvrit qu'elle avait plusieurs messages, dont un de Darcy. Elle l'ouvrit et compris qu'elle devrait patienter avant de pouvoir le voir.

Elle regarda les autres messages et éteignit son portable.

Au même moment, James sortie de la salle de bain et lui cria :

\- Tu peux y aller princesse, la place est libre !

\- Merci !

\- Alors dis moi, qu'à tu prévus de mettre pour ce grand mariage familial + ex petit copain ?

\- Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

\- Ohhh aller Lizz, tu vas pas me dire que tu es encore effrayée de revoir Adrian ?! Depuis le temps !

\- Non je ne le suis pas, c'est juste que je me sens mal à l'aise. Depuis tout ce temps comme tu dis, en plus au bras de ma cousine, dit en passant que je plains à l'avance, ça me fait bizarre, et j'ai pas plus envie de le revoir non plus !

\- Heureusement que le beau William Darcy sera là pour te divertir lança-t-il en riant !

Elisabeth se mit à rire de la bêtise de son ami. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort non plus. Elle était bien contente d'être accompagné, cela éviterait les commentaires désobligeant habituels sur l'existence ou non d'un petit copain.

\- Il sera là, mais en retard. Son avion a été retardé, la météo était mauvaise. J'espère que tout ira bien.

En disant cela, elle vit James lui faire un grand sourire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien, je remarque juste que tu t'inquiètes de lui….

\- Rrrrrrrrrr t'es vraiment chiant ! lâcha-t-elle en allant vers la douche !

\- De rien ! répondit-il. Et ne pense pas trop à lui sous la douche dit-il en riant.

Elisabeth pris sa douche, et alla chercher sa robe dans son armoire. Elle avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux détachés, le temps n'était pas trop chaud elle n'aurait donc pas trop de mal à les supporter. Elle sortit une robe verte en dentelle aux épaules nues, qui descendait jusqu'à couvrir ses pieds. Elle se maquilla, regarda sa montre et accéléra le mouvement si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard chez Charles.

Arrivée devant la maison de Charles, Jane lui ouvrit la porte elles s'extasièrent l'une l'autre sur leurs tenues.

\- Jane ! Whaouuuu….Charles a du faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant ainsi !?

\- Il est devenu tout rouge et n'a pas réussi à articuler un mot. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'est vite repris !

Elisabeth affichait un grand sourire. Jane l'invita à rentrer dans le salon en attendant que Charles ait terminé. En descendant de l'étage, ses yeux tombèrent sur les deux sœurs, en pleine discussion sur le canapé. Il s'arrêta dans son élan pour les observer quelques secondes.

 _Elles sont magnifiques toutes les deux, Darcy va nous faire une attaque en voyant Lizzy!_

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour les avertir de sa venue. Il fit un tour sur lui même en leur demandant :

\- Alors mesdames, qu'en pensez-vous ? Suis-je à votre hauteur ?

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux en riant, et lui firent un bisous sur chacune de ses joues.

\- Toujours aussi élégant Charles lança Lizzy.

Jane s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, ce qui le fit instantanément rougir. Lizzy souriait en les voyant tous les deux. Ils étaient très épris l'un de l'autre, et de voir sa sœur agir ainsi avec lui la ravissait. Jane avait bien appris ses leçons…

\- Mesdames, il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Je sens qu'il va y avoir de nombreux jaloux quand nous allons arriver tous les 3 !

Ils sortirent tous les trois, chargèrent leurs quelques affaires et partirent.

Pendant ce temps, Darcy tentait de se reposer à bord de l'avion entre deux turbulences. Au bout d'un long voyage, il arriva enfin à Londres. La cérémonie avait sûrement dû commencer, si il ne se trompait pas, il devrait arriver pour le vin d'honneur. Il appela un taxi après avoir récupéré ses bagages. Arrivé chez lui, il se dépêcha de prendre un douche rapide, mettre son costume et repartir avec sa voiture. En entrant dans sa jaguar, il eut un aperçu de son visage dans le rétroviseur. Il avait oublié de se raser, n'avait pas les yeux trop cerné, les cheveux en bataille encore bien bouclés.

Tant pis pour la barbe se dit-il.

Il enclencha la première et prit la route. Une heure plus tard, sans trop de circulation, il arriva à destination. Il y avait un grand espace près du manoir pour garer les voitures déjà bien nombreuses. Il se dépêcha de se garer, se regarda dans la vitre de sa voiture pour vérifier si il était présentable. Il était 15h, le soleil était assez chaud, sans pour autant brûler. C'était une belle journée, avec un ciel bleu. Les mariées avaient de la chance. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil et se dirigea vers une grande allée qui menait au jardin où se trouvait le vin d'honneur. Il aperçu au loin les barnums dressés dans la pelouse.

Entre temps, le trio avait assisté à la cérémonie à l'Église. Ils étaient arrivés à temps, avant que les portes ne se referment. Ils étaient assis au fond. Lizzy ne voyait pour le moment que de dos Adrian. Puis un bruit retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit. Sa cousine apparut alors au bras de son père. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Elle est magnifique s'exclama Jane.

\- Encore heureux plaisanta Lizzy, c'est quand même le jour de son mariage !

\- Lizzy ! Taits toi quelqu'un va t'entendre lui répondit Jane.

Leur regard suivit la mariée des yeux, et c'est à ce moment là que Lizzy aperçu le visage d'Adrian. Elle fut surprise en le voyant. Il n'avait pratiquement pas changé. Et surtout, elle ne ressentait rien en le voyant. Elle n'était ni mal à l'aise, ni pleine de ressentiments. Elle s'en foutait royalement de ce type.

La cérémonie passa, et tous le monde sorti pour accueillir les mariés. Lizzy détestait les cérémonies religieuses, d'autant plus quand les gens passaient à l'église alors qu'il n'étaient pas pratiquant voir non croyant. Ridicule.

Elle observa de loin le traditionnel jet de riz et confettis.

De nombreux regards commençaient à se tourner vers elle. Elle alla saluer la famille, et sa tante l'accapara.

\- Lizzy ! Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien Tatie.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es venue toute seule lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard lourd de sens.

\- Figures toi que mon ami n'est pas encore arrivé. Il devrait nous rejoindre au manoir.

\- Oui c'est ce qu'on dit..enchaîna sa tante sans la croire.

Lizzy n'insista pas. Elle savait de toutes manières qu'elle aurait droit aux questions du genre « Alors tu es venue toute seule ? Tu n'as pas d'amis ? Etc.

Sa tante s'éloigna et c'est une de ses cousines qui s'approcha. Elle eu droit aux mêmes questions et aux même remarques. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir leur crier un gros « Allez tous vous faire voir ! ».

Une jeune homme de quelques années plus jeunes que lui s'approcha.

\- Excusez moi, c'est bien vous Elisabeth Bennet ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Je suis un grand fan de ce que vous faites ! Je peux faire une photo avec vous ?

\- Euhh, oui si tu veux.

Lizzy pris la pose et dès que le jeune homme s'éclipsa, d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas se bousculèrent autour d'elle. Jane vint à son secours.

\- Pardon, merci ! Lizzy notre grand-mère veut te dire bonjour !

\- J'arrive dit-elle en faisant un geste pour s'excuser auprès de sa petite foule d'admirateur.

En suivant Jane, elle remarqua les regards condescendants, voir mauvais de certaines femmes.

\- Dis moi Jane, c'est moi où pas mal de femmes ont l'air d'avoir envie de m'égorger ?

\- Tu devrais être habituée Lizzy ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elles sont jalouses ? Leurs maris n'arrêtent pas de te regarder. Tu es canon et en plus tu es connue !

\- Et alors, c'est pas pur autant que je vais me taper leur marie !

\- C'est comme si...Bref laisse tomber.

En voyant sa grand-mère Lizzy était contente. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Ma petite star !

\- Tout vas bien mamie.

\- Et tu n'as pas emmené ton fiancé ? Ta mère m'avait pourtant dis que tu ne viendrais pas seule !

\- Il n'est pas encore là.

\- J'espère bien que tu me le présenteras. Je te dirais si celui-ci est à ta hauteur ! Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en disant cela. C'est pas comme le mari de ta cousine !

\- Mamie ! Voyons ! Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre !

\- Et alors ! J'ai eu beau le dire à ta tante et à ta cousine, elles n'ont rien voulu entendre. Je ne l'aime pas. Ta cousine est bridée et elle a l'air d'aimer ça.

\- C'est son problème et son choix mamie.

\- Oui, sûrement un mariage qui ne durera pas !

Sa grand-mère lui pris le visage entre ses deux mains et l'observa.

\- Tu es magnifique ma petite Lizzy.

\- Merci mamie dit-elle en rougissant. Lizzy avait toujours apprécié sa grand-mère maternelle. Un caractère fort, une langue pas dans sa poche, un grand cœur et une grand âme. Elle lui rappelait parfois sa grand-mère paternelle disparue.

Jane s'approcha d'elles et lui demanda :

\- Lizzy on va saluer et féliciter les mariés, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Oui j'arrive. Elle embrassa sa grand-mère et les suivit.

En arrivant, elle surpris le regard d'Adrian sur elle. Comme si c'était un regard de satisfaction de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'elle était.

\- Félicitation déclara-t-elle à sa cousine et l'embrassa. _Et bon courage surtout_ se dit-elle en regardant le couple.

\- Merci Lizzy ! Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir ! s'exclama la mariée.

\- Oui on y croyait pas déclara Adrian, sur un ton moqueur.

Lizzy se retint par respect pour la famille de lui balancer une réponse qu'il aurait mérité. Sa cousine regarda d'un air mauvais son nouveau mari.

\- Félicitation Adrian, lui affichant un grand sourire Mes parents vous envoient leurs plus sincères félicitations aussi.

\- Merci Lizzy, lui répondit sa cousine en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lizzy s'effaça pour laisser la place aux personnes suivantes pour adresser aux mariés leurs félicitations.

Elle chercha Jane et Charlie du regard, qui était en grande conversation avec des cousins. Elle en profita pour regarder si Darcy lui avait laissé un message sur son téléphone. Rien. Au moment, où elle le rangea, un petit garçon d'environ 6 ans s'approcha d'elle.

\- Madame ?

\- Oui ? lui répondit-elle.

\- Vous êtes une princesse ?

Lizzy éclata de rire en voyant le sérieux avec lequel ce jeune homme lui avait chuchoté sa demande.

\- Oui, jeune homme, et j'attends mon prince. _Je suis débile de dire ça, comme si j'adorais les contes de fées_ se dit-elle. Mais en attendant qu'il arrive, veux-tu prendre sa place ?

Le jeune homme bomba le torse avec fierté.

\- D'accord ! C'est quoi ton prénom ?

\- Elisabeth. Et toi ?

\- William.

Lizzy resta figé un quart de seconde. _Comme par hasard_ se dit-elle.

\- Enchantée William, j'espère que tu m'escorteras pour le vin d'honneur.

\- Oui. A plus tard lui lança-t-il en s'éloignant en courant.

\- Qui était ce beau jeune homme lui demanda Jane en s'approchant ?

\- William, mon prince d'attente ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Jane se tourna vers sa sœur le regard interrogateur.

\- C'est bon Jane...le hasard !

\- Oui oui...dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Un mouvement de foule attira l'attention des deux sœurs. Les invités commençaient à rejoindre leurs véhicules pour se diriger vers le manoir, et faire les photos de mariage.

Arrivés au manoir, Elisabeth apprécia le panorama de la demeure. Du parking, il pouvait apercevoir la demeure. Elle était entourée d'anciennes douves qui avaient été comblées, avec un ancien pont au bout d'une longue allée pour accéder à un grand jardin devant l'entrée du bâtiment.

Charles émit un sifflement.

\- Belle bâtisse ! S'exclama-t-il. Bel endroit pour faire la fête.

\- Oui ? J'avoue qu'ils ont fait fort. Adrian a gagné au loto ou bien ?

\- Non, ses parents sont plein aux as déclara Elisabeth. Et ils ne s'en cachent pas. La seule fois où je les ai rencontré, c'était chez eux. Un petit château avec un parc immense. Ils sont assez fiers de ce qu'ils possèdent.

Sur ces paroles, ils avancèrent pour se rendre vers les barnums près de l'entrée du bâtiment. Elisabeth vit accourir le jeune William vers elle qui l'avait repéré de loin.

\- Princesse Elisabeth ? On y va ? Lui dit-il en lui proposant de lui prendre la main.

William était fier d'accompagné Elisabeth tout au long du chemin. En arrivant dans le jardin, Lizzy se pencha vers lui et lui offrit un tendre baiser sur la joue.

\- Merci William de m'avoir accompagné.

Le petit garçon rougit et ne savait plus quoi faire. Lizzy aperçut une femme qui se dirigeait vers eux.

\- William ? L'appela-t-elle,. Excusez moi, mais il ne vous a pas dérangé ?

\- Non, c'est bon, il a souhaité m'accompagner. Il est très bien élevé.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant, il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il devait accompagner une princesse et je ne l'ai pas cru. Je me présente, Charlotte Lucas. Je suis une cousine de la mariée, du côté paternel.

\- Enchantée Charlotte, Elisabeth Bennet cousine côté maternelle.

-...Mais vous faites partie du groupe THEK !

Toute gênée Lizzy rougit un peu.

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous gêner. C'est Gemma qui m'a parlé de vous. Du coup j'ai écouté ce que vous faisiez et j'ai beaucoup aimé. Gemma n'arrête pas de dire que vous êtes le prochain groupe phare de la scène rock anglaise !

\- C'est gentil de sa part. On verra où le vent nous pousse ! Et vous vous faites quoi dans la vie Charlotte ?

\- Je suis restauratrice d'œuvres d'arts.

\- Whaouu, c'est super comme travail ! Vous avez réussi à vous faire un bon carnet d'adresses ?

\- Oui, je commence à avoir pas mal de commandes de musées nationaux.

\- Et bien le jour où je décide d'arrêter la musique on pourra s'associer ! plaisanta Lizzy.

\- Parce que vous connaissez le métier ?

\- Un peu, j'ai fait les études pour restaurer les livres anciens. Je ne touche pas trop aux objets, peintures. Je reste fidèle au papier.

Charlotte réfléchissait quelques secondes.

\- Je plaisantais Charlotte, dit Lizzy avec plus de sérieux. Je n'ai eu aucune expérience depuis la fin de mes études.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème ça. Mais ce serait une très grande idée. Il y a de la demande en plus dans ce secteur !

La discussion perdura sur le sujet. Elles furent interrompues par le père de la mariée, qui demandait le silence pour porter un toast. Elles se séparèrent et se promirent de se recroiser dans la soirée pour continuer leur discussion. Lizzy se rapprocha de Charles et Jane, et se saisit d'une flûte de champagne.

Une fois le discours terminé, tout le monde trinqua pour les mariés. Le champagne était plutôt bon. Rien d'étonnant, les parents d'Adrian avaient du vouloir mettre le paquet pour impressionner tout le monde.

A ce moment, elle vit Adrian se diriger vers elle.

\- Alors Lizzy, tu profites bien de la journée ?

Lizzy se méfiait de sa sournoiserie et décida de rester courtoise et franche.

\- Beaucoup, le cadre est magnifique. Vous avez superbement bien choisi le lieu.

\- Merci. On savait que ça plairait à tous le monde !

Lizzy roula des yeux à sa déclaration. _C'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe_ se dit-elle.

\- Alors ou emmènes-tu Gemma en lune de miel ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- On va aller en France, on a toujours voulu y aller.

\- Super, en plus c'est la bonne saison !

\- Oui je sais dit-il.

Lizzy ne savait pus trop quoi lui dire pour faire la conversation. Ils n'avaient vraiment plus rien en commun, voir plus rien à se dire.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu fais comme travail mainteant ?

\- Gemma ne t'as pas dit ? Dit-il d'un ton qui voulait dire qu'elle aurait du le faire histoire de la narguer. Je suis professeur à à l'Université de Cambridge. J'ai eu le poste tout de suite.

\- Félicitations.

\- Merci. Et toi, tu arrives à vivre de ta musique ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton hautain et condescendant.

Lizzy avait envie de lui en mettre une bonne. _Calme_ , se dit-elle, _il fait tout pour t'emmerder._ _A croire qu'il a toujours une certaine rancœur malgré le fait qu'il se soit marié_.

\- Je m'en sors très bien. On part en tournée européenne.

\- Toujours à gauche à droite, c'est pour ça que tu es et que tu seras toujours toute seule, l'acheva-t-il avec un sourire narquois, satisfait de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Écoute Adrian, je suis restée respectueuse jusqu'à maintenant, malgré les piques que tu as pu m'envoyer. Ais un peu de respect pour ta femme !

\- On est de la même famille maintenant, ça m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi !

\- Mais bien sur, comme si mon bien être t'importait.

\- De toutes manières je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle de ça, il vaut mieux que tu restes seule vu comment tu traites les hommes ! Je suis même sure que certains sont effrayés quand ils t'approchent.

Lizzy s'apprêtait à l'insulter, lorsque leur attention fut attiré par certaines personnes qui parlaient fort en regardant au loin une personne qui franchissait le pont.

De loin, Lizzy reconnut Darcy. _Putain, il est beau comme un dieu_ ! se dit-elle. Elle le fixait, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, appréciant la vue avec regard d'une lionne détaillant son futur repas…

Toutes les femmes chuchotaient entre elles en le voyant approcher.

Il avait mis un complet bleu trois pièce, une chemise blanche avec le col ouvert laissant apparaître un peu son torse bronzé, les cheveux bouclés légèrement en bataille, une paire de lunette lui donnait un côté encore plus sexy, et une barbe de deux jours très légère qui le rendait très sauvage. Un vrai mâle ! Sa silhouette était parfaite. Fine, les muscles se devinaient sous ses vêtements.


	16. Chapter 16

Désolée pour ce temps si long entre deux chapitres. Difficile de trouver du temps libre pour écrire et c'est vrai que parfois on tergiverse sur la suite à donner à nos histoires! Vos messages sont un excellent soutient. Merci!

Darcy cherchait des yeux une personne qu'il connaissait. Il détestait arriver ainsi, ou vous êtes seul et tous le monde à le temps de vous voir entrer et de vous détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il sentait les regards sur lui. Il s'arrêta, commençait à sortir son téléphone pour appeler Charles et savoir où ils se trouvaient, quand il remarqua du coin de l'œil, une femme vêtue d'une magnifique robe verte. Darcy resta figé en la voyant. C'est la première fois qu'il la voyait dans une tenue très habillée. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, et portait une robe divine, qui épousait les lignes de son corps. Sa robe laissait deviner une partie de son corps avec la broderie. Elle avait mis un rouge à lèvre carmin et fait ressortir ses yeux verts avec une fine couche de mascara et de crayon noir. Elle le fixait avec un regard qu'il aimait. Elle appréciait de le voir.

Il se ressaisit et s'avança vers elle, et un homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- C'est qui lui ? Se demanda Adrian en fronçant les sourcils. Lizzy sentit dans cette question en l'air, une pointe de jalousie. Aucun homme pour elle à ce mariage n'arrivait à la cheville de William. Si ce n'est le petit William…

Darcy, ôta ses lunettes de soleil qu'il rangea dans sa veste et s'arrêta devant Elisabeth avec un grand sourire. Adrian continuait de le fixer, la bouche ouverte, comprenant qui il était.

\- Elisabeth, dit sensuellement Darcy.

\- Tu as mis le temps William lui dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux avait disparu.

Darcy s'approcha, voulant chasser ce petit sourire provocateur sur sa bouche. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser étaient très tendre et ne dura que quelque secondes. William l'aurait bien prolongé, il aurait bien voulu l'embrassait bien plus fougueusement. Mais il fit preuve de retenue en public. Lizzy ne l'avait pas repousser, était-ce un signe de sa part ? Elle qui semblait faire attention à sa vie privée en évitant de ne trop s'afficher en public.

Malgré la douceur du baiser, Lizzy en sentit toute la puissance. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Lizzy détourna les yeux et se reprit.

\- Adrian, laisse moi te présenter William Darcy. Will, voici Adrian Simpson, le marié.

Adrian avait encore une expression béate sur le visage, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. Tout économiste savait qui était William Darcy, une des plus grande fortune d'Angleterre, connu pour avoir mené les entreprises Darcy au sommet du marché des finances.

Darcy lui, eut un léger mouvement de recul imperceptible comprenant qu'il était devant l'ex de Lizzy.

\- Enchanté, se reprit-il, et toutes mes félicitations. Désolé pour le retard, mais mon vol a eu du retard.

\- Euh...oui oui, enchanté M. Dracy et bienvenue au Domaine. Veuillez m'excuser, il faut que j'aille retrouver ma femme ! Il serra la main de Darcy et s'éloignât.

Darcy, surprit se tourna vers Lizzy ne comprenant pas l'attitude d'Adrian.

\- T'inquiètes dit-elle en lui tapotant le bras, il n'aime juste pas se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui lui est supérieur. Elisabeth changea de sujet. Alors, le voyage fut long ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai bien cru ne jamais arriver !

\- Je suis contente de te voir lui répondit-elle avec les yeux brillants. Un nouveau silence s'installa quelques secondes entre eux. Ils furent interrompus par Jane et Charlie qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin vers eux. Ils se saluèrent et Charlie posa des questions à William sur ses affaires ainsi que sur son voyage. Élisabeth et Jane trinquèrent ensemble une nouvelle fois.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais laissa tomber Élisabeth.

\- Crois moi, pour rien au monde il ne t'aurait laissé toute seule ici ! T'aurais du voir la tête d'une partie des invités quand il est entré...si tout à l'heure toutes ces femmes étaient prêtes à t'égorger, maintenant je pense qu'elles seraient prêtes à t'assassiner !

Lizzy n'écoutait plus sa sœur, elle avait une nouvelle fois le regard dans le vague en observant William. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la force des sentiments qu'elle ressentait en ce moment pour lui, et surtout au moment ou il a fait son apparition. Elle était restée sur place, incapable de faire un mouvement. Il l'avait embrassé tendrement...ce baiser...lui aussi l'avait déstabilisée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'embrasse devant tous le monde. Quelque part par là, c'était « officialiser » une relation entre eux. Ils s'étaient embrassé deux fois, sans parler plus de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Les choses semblaient se dérouler d'elles mêmes. Tout en pensant, elle avait une très forte envie, encore, de lui sauter dessus.

Leur attention à tous fut attiré par l'organisatrice du mariage qui les invitait tous à se rendre à l'intérieur pour prendre place. Tout le monde commença à se déplacer vers l'entrée. Les quatre d'entre eux attendirent un peu que le flot de personnes se tarisse et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la salle. William fut agréablement surpris de sentir la main d'Élisabeth se saisir de la sienne. Au moment d'entrer, William se sentit subitement tiré de côté vers un recoin à l'abri des regards. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser que Lizzy l'embrassait à pleine bouche en le plaquant contre le mur. La tendresse du précédent baiser avait disparue. A l'abri des regards, Lizzy se laissa aller. Son baiser était plein d'urgence, elle avait besoin d'étancher sa soif des lèvres de Darcy.

William n'avait pas bougé, se laissant faire par cette femme panthère. Ses mains commencèrent à se saisir des hanches de Lizzy pour la presser contre lui. Il sentit à cet instant la prise d'Élisabeth se raffermir sur ses cheveux, tout en laissant échapper un langoureux soupir de plaisir. Élisabeth se recula tout doucement, laissant William suspendue à ses lèvres. Il était totalement hypnotisé. Elle posa doucement son front contre le sien, et ferma les yeux.

\- Désolée...je suis une sauvage dit elle avec un léger sourire dans la voix.

\- Je sais, articula-t-il difficilement.

Lizzy expira doucement.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller dit-elle sans vraiment avoir l'envie de bouger du confort des bras de William. Elle se recula et en lui jetant un regard elle se figea en constatant qu'il avait du rouge à lèvre tout autour de la bouche.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il en la voyant se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

\- Tu as un peu de rouge à lèvres autour de la bouche déclara-t-elle.

Lizzy humidifia son pouce en le mettant dans sa bouche. Darcy suivait des yeux chacun de ses gestes. Sa bouche était sèche, et il avalait difficilement sa salive. Lizzy s'approcha de lui et enleva toutes traces à l'aide de son pouce. Un simple geste porteur de beaucoup de choses.

Elle sentait encore le désir au fond d'elle. _Calme toi ma fille, ce n'est ni l'heure ni le moment_. Darcy ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- C'est bon toutes les traces de mon attaque ont disparues dit-elle avec le sourire.

\- Merci, arriva-t-il à dire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du repas, chacun un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils retrouvèrent Charles et Jane à leur table. Élisabeth était contente de retrouver Charlotte et son mari à ses côtés.

\- Elisabeth, je te présente mon mari, William Colins.

\- Enchantée lui dit-elle tout en lui tendant la main. Ce dernier s'en saisit pour lui répondre et la saluer.

\- Enchanté également. J'ai cru comprendre par Charlotte que vous vous étiez trouvé une passion commune !

\- En effet, peut-être qu'un jour dans le futur nous travaillerons ensemble ! Qui sait ! Et vous dans quoi travaillez-vous ?

\- Je suis ingénieur en mécanique dans une petite entreprise qui développe de nouveaux procédés écologique de création ou captation d'énergie.

Darcy qui discutait avec Charles et Jane avait gardé une oreille sur la discussion qu'Élisabeth avait avec les deux autres personnes assises à leur table.

Voyant que William commençait à s'intéresser à leur conversation, elle le présenta au couple.

A la fin du repas, tous avaient sympathisé et échangé des cartes professionnels. La soirée se passait mieux que ne l'aurait espéré Lizzy.

\- Alors Darcy, qu'est ce que ça fait de savoir que Lundi tu es un homme pratiquement « libre » ?

Lizzy fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi Charles disait cela à son voisin. Elle n'avait pas forcément était très réceptive aux conversations que Charles et Will avaient eu, absorbée par ses pensé semblait gêné, et répondit à Charles.

\- Je ne sais pas, on verra Lundi ! Mais il me reste toujours Elben !

Jane ôta les mots de la bouche de Lizzy en demandant à Charles le sens de sa question.

\- En fait Jane, Will vient de vendre toutes ses parts de l'empire Darcy, ainsi que celles de sa sœur.

Tout le monde se tourna vers William, étonné d'une telle information.

\- Oh laissa échapper Lizzy. Mais pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

William était un peu gêné, sachant qu'il l'avait fait pour que sa sœur et lui même soit tranquilles et puissent vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient, et sa rencontre avec Lizzy avait été un élément important dans cette décision.

\- Et bien….je l'ai fait pour moi...j'avais envie de profiter de la vie, de ma sœur, et de ne plus passer d'innombrables heures avec/pour mon travail. J'y pensais depuis déjà plus d'un an et on s'est lancé.

\- Et qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à vendre sans indiscrétions? Compte tenu que c'est une entreprise familiale il me semble,demanda William Colins. Ce doit être une décision difficile de ce point de vue là !

William rougit ne voulant pas même Lizzy dans l'embarras, ni révéler de cette manière les sentiments tendres qu'il nourrit pour elle.

\- J'ai fait une rencontre qui m'a ouvert les yeux éluda-t-il. Cette personne m'a fait comprendre sans le savoir ce que j'attendais maintenant de la vie. En disant ces mots, il n'osa pas regardé Lizzy pour ne pas se trahir.

Lizzy avait les yeux dans le vague et n'avait pas remarqué le petit trouble dans l'attitude de Will. Elle pensait à ce que cela impliquait. Will n'avait plus d'obligations envers son travail, si ce n'est sa petite entreprise sur les énergies vertes. Alors quoi, allait-il lui réclamer plus de temps qu'elle ne pourrait lui donner ? De fil en aiguille, elle commença à se poser de nombreuses questions sur les répercutions de cette annonce sur ses attentes et ses attentes à lui et leur nouveau couple, si toutefois ils en étaient un. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils discutent, mais elle avait peur de cette conversation, peur qu'il ait des envies différentes des siennes.

\- Et bien, je trouve que c'est une grande et bonne décision lança Jane. Quand je vois ce qui est arrivé à notre père, je me dis que tout peut arriver à n'importe quel moment ! Il faut profiter au maximum de la vie.

La discussion s'arrêta alors que l'organisatrice du mariage s'empara du micro pour demander aux mariés d'ouvrir la soirée par une danse. Lizzy sortie de son intense réflexion, et se tourna vers la piste de danse. William à sa droite, lui tournait légèrement le dos et observait la même scène que tout le monde.

Lizzy observa sa cousine et Adrian, ils semblaient vraiment prendre soin l'un de l'autre. _Tant mieux pour eux_ pensa-t-elle. Elle en devenait presque envieuse et sans s'en rendre compte elle regardait furtivement vers William. Aucune femme dans la salle n'aurait été capable de penser que cette Elisabeth Bennet, sexy, sensuelle, intelligente, au look de femme fatale avait des doutes.

L'orchestre s'arrêta de jouer et tout le monde applaudie. La soirée était lancée. Lizzy se sentit soudain nerveuse, elle avait fait une promesse à Gemma il y a quelques années: si un jour elle se mariait, elle lui chanterait sa chanson préférée. Élisabeth n'avait pas oublié cette promesse. Elle avait convenu avec l'organisatrice au début de la soirée d'un moment pour chanter. Ses doutes avaient laissé place à un léger stress. Elle se pencha près de Will et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Will, je dois m'absenter, je reviens dans quelques minutes. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa. Il suivit des yeux sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse par une porte.

Elle alla rejoindre la scène pendant que l'attention était tourné vers le couple qui était encore sur la piste de danse.

Lizzy monta sur la scène et s'empara d'un micro. La voyant monter sur scène, les invités commencèrent à se taire pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et s'adressa au couple.

\- Gemma, j'ai une promesse à tenir. Il y a quelques années on avait convenu que lors de ton mariage je te chanterais ta chanson préférée. Ce jour est arrivée et il y a donc une promesse à honorer. Heureusement pour moi, j'en ai fait mon métier ! plaisanta-t-elle. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop saccager la chanson ! Lizzy encastra le micro sur son pied.

Dès qu'elle était montée sur scène, le stress qu'elle avait ressenti avait disparu. Tout le monde pouvait sentir son aisance sur scène. Elle alla s'asseoir au piano, et se sourit à elle-même en pensant à la chanson qu'elle allait interpréter : un succès du moment dont Gemma était folle, « Élisabeth Taylor » de Clare Maguire. La chanson évoquait quelque peu sa vie privée.

Elle fit son introduction au piano et dès les premières notes, elle aperçu Gemma avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle commença à chanter d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'habituellement. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, l'attention de la salle lui était acquise. Will en avait des frissons, elle utilisait assez rarement les graves quand elle chantait. Et là, c'était juste envoûtant. Même sur ce genre de chanson elle était sensuelle dans sa performance. _De toutes manières c'est simple_ se disait William, _rien que le mouvement de ses lèvres est sensuel._ Comment quelqu'un pourrait lui demander d'arrêter de chanter quand on la voyait ainsi se disait-il, tout en repensant à ce que Lizzy lui avait raconté sur sa relation avec Adrian.

Trois minutes plus tard, elle termina sa chanson avec la fin de la mélodie. Juste après la dernière note, les premiers applaudissements tardèrent, les invités étaient sous le charme envoûtant de sa voix et de son interprétation. Tout le monde applaudi et Gemma alla sur scène pour prendre dans ses bras Lizzy et la remercier.

\- Merci Lizzy, c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse me faire !

\- Une promesse est une promesse !

Elles descendirent toutes les deux de scène, et la musique fut lancée pour que tous le monde puissent danser.

Lizzy réussie à s'échapper et à retourner à sa table, où seul Darcy était assis. Il la regardait venir vers lui, statufié par sa vision.

En s'approchant, Lizzy remarqua qu'il avait les yeux brillants et légèrement humides. Elle s'installa et l'interrogea.

\- Tout va bien Will ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

\- Oui. C'est...la chanson que j'ai trouvé très émouvante. Georgie aurait adoré ! Lizzy, c'était tout simplement magnifique ! Tout en lui parlant, William la fixait intensément dans les yeux.

\- Merci répondit-elle tout en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Au même moment, une nouvelle chanson fut lancée par le DJ. Au son des premières notes, Will et Lizzy se sourirent de nouveau, au souvenir de cette fameuse soirée au bar à cocktail au CAP, qui s'était terminé par un baiser sulfureux.

\- Une danse ? lui proposa-t-il

Lizzy acquiesça. Ils se levèrent et allèrent danser. L'un et l'autre avait un besoin charnel d'être en contact avec l'autre. Leur danse était très sensuelle, comme la première fois et à chaque fois qu'ils dansaient ensemble. Si certains dans la salle avaient des intentions envers l'un des deux, leurs espoirs venaient tout juste d'être douchés.

Jane dansait avec Charlie, et en voyant sa sœur ce soir, et depuis que Darcy était ici, était contente de la voir ainsi : heureuse. Elle se sourit à elle même en se disant que Lizzy n'en était peut-être pas encore consciente.

La soirée s'écoula entre des discussions entre les convives de leur table et quelques tours sur la piste de danse.

Darcy commençait à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Le jetlag était bien présent. Lizzy s'aperçut qu'il se frottait souvent les yeux et qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer des bâillements.

\- Tu es fatigué ? Lui dit-elle tout en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Juste un peu, mais ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien !

\- Will...le regarda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est bon, dit-il. Au même moment, une salsa était lancée dans les enceintes. Darcy prit la main d'Elisabeth et ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse au son des maracas.

Il était vraiment, vraiment un excellent danseur. Ils prenaient tous les deux beaucoup de plaisir, et l'air entre eux se raréfiait. Lizzy riait à gorge déployée devant les facéties de William pendant la danse. A la fin de la musique, la chanson d'Ofenbach, « Be mine » était lancée. Une chanson très explicite quand aux pensées de chacun des deux. Si la salsa était une danse rapprochée pour un couple, on aurait pu dire que sur cette danse, il ne faisait plus qu'un. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus l'un de l'autre. Leur visage étaient proche, en fermant les yeux, Lizzy pouvait sentir l'odeur épicée du parfum de William. Sous ses doigts, elle sentait bouger sa musculature. Tout ses sens entraient en action. Son désir de lui montait de plus en plus.

De son côté, Darcy avait laissé sa fatigue de côté le temps de tenir cette magnifique femme dans ses bras. Elle était sensuelle, et une odeur de musc blanc s'échappait d'elle. Il adorait ça. Elle ferma les yeux à ce moment là, et pinça sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Leurs visages si proches lui permit d'en détailler chaque pouce. Il la sentit se rapprocher et l'embrasser tout doucement. Elle glissa ses lèvres près de son oreille pour lui glisser quelques mots.

\- On s'en va.

Elle se recula pour le voir, les pupilles dilatées, pleines de désir, lui répondre par l'affirmatif avec sa tête. Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle fit un signe de la main à sa sœur pour lui signifier leur départ.

Elle le dirigea à l'étage et ils empruntèrent l'escalier central, qui se séparait en deux : un vers l'aile Ouest et l'autre vers l'aile Est. Leur pas ne s'entendaient pas sur la moquette épaisse rouge du couloir. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de la chambre.

Pendant ce court trajet, Will était complètement était dans un rêve. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main pour trouver sa clé magnétique, la trouva après avoir maudit le bazar dans son sac à main. Elle ouvrit la porte, fit quelques pas dans la chambre et s'arrêta pour se retourner n'entendant pas les pas de Will derrière elle. Elle le vit, les yeux complètement dans le vague. Il était dans ses pensées. Cela la fit rire intérieurement. Elle s'approcha et l'appela.

\- Will ?

\- Mmmm ? Répondit-il en sortant de sa rêverie.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le saisie par le col de sa veste et le tira vers l'intérieur de la chambres.

\- Vous semblez bien fatigué Monsieur Darcy ? Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Le vouvoiement est-il de rigueur à l'intérieur de cette chambre ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

Tout en disant cela, elle le tira de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Darcy la prit par la taille et commença à laisser ses mains naviguer sur son dos, ses hanches et redescendre sur ses fesses. Lizzy lui avait déjà retiré sa veste. Elle se sentait vorace, comme si elle n'allait pas pouvoir se rassasier de lui. Leurs baisers étaient intenses, Lizzy lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Will était extatique, Lizzy était une vraie tigresse. Dans un mouvement bien orchestré, elle lui avait déjà retiré sa chemise et commencé à déboutonner son pantalon. Elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup, le regarda intensément et se retourna pour lui présenter son dos. Elle écarta s chevelure et déclara :

\- Après vous M. Darcy.

Will aperçut la fermeture éclaire de la robe qui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, souffla intérieurement à ce qu'il allait découvrir sous cette robe. Il saisit la fermeture et la descendit très lentement, pour ne rien manquer de la peau de Lizzy qui se présentait à lui.

De son côté, Elisabeth sentie toute la sensualité de la scène. Elle aimait qu'il prenne son temps. Elle sentait qu'il observait son dos se découvrir.

Tout en faisant descendre la fermeture éclaire, il laissa son index s'aventurer le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tout en suivant le mouvement de son autre main. Lizzy en eu la chaire de poule. Arrivé au bout de l'ouverture, il constata qu'elle n'avait pas de soutient gorge, ce qui lui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il écarta légèrement la robe pour déposer un baiser sur la nuque d'Elisabeth. Ce geste la fit frissonner de nouveau. Elle se retourna lentement tout en maintenant sa robe avec ses deux mains. Elle laissa lentement glisser le haut de sa robe, qui finit par tomber brusquement par terre. Darcy était hypnotisé. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, son corps était très bien proportionné, ses seins étaient fermes et bien rond. Il ne lui resté plus qu'un shorty en dentelle, assortie avec sa robe.

Elisabeth combla l'espace entre eux et vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de William. Leur baiser s'intensifia, et Lizzy en profita pour lui retirer son pantalon.

Sa peau était chaude, et pouvoir poser les mains sur son corps et notamment son torse était un délice. Mais ce qu'elle préférait par dessus tout, pouvoir passer ses mains dans sa chevelure dense et bouclées. Les caresses et les gestes commençaient à s'intensifier, et dans le mouvement Will se cogna dos mur avec Lizzy dans ses bras et sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur. Il lâcha un son de mécontentement léger à travers la bouche de Lizzy, qui se retira de suite.

\- ça va Will ? Dit-elle en riant.

\- Je pense, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres en portant la main à sa tête. En la retirant il constata qu'il y avait du sang.

\- Tu t'es coupé ? lui dit Lizzy en voyant les marques de sang sur sa tête.

Elle le retourna et regarda sa tête

\- Tu t'es fait une petite entaille au cuir chevelu, lui dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Comment en se cognant si peu fort on peut se faire ça ?!

\- Le cuir chevelu c'est fragile ! Il faut qu'on désinfecte ça !

\- Quoi ? La maintenant ?

\- Oui maintenant, ce serait dommage que ça s'infecte ! Tu n'as pas besoin de points, l'entaille est toute petite, mais ça pisse le sang un peu. Bouge pas, j'ai une trousse de premiers soins dans mes affaires.

\- Tu as ça sur toi ?

\- Oui dit-elle en déballant ses affaires, quand tu te retrouves dans une situation d'urgence et que tu n'as rien sur toi, tu te sens désemparée. Alors qu'avoir un peu de matériel sur toi, ça rassure.

\- Ok

\- Allonge toi sur le ventre, je vais te soigner ça.

Darcy obtempéra. Il s'allongea en boxer sur le lit attendant que Lizzy le soigne. Elle prépara son petit matériel, monta sur le lit et enjamba Darcy pour pouvoir atteindre l'arrière de sa tête. En voyant sa position, Lizzy se dit qu'elle aurait jamais pensé jouer à l'infirmière coquine avec Darcy, vu sa tenue.

Elle appliqua du désinfectant sur la petite plaie.

\- Tout va bien Will ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

\- Will ? Elle eu peur tout à coup qu'il se soit évanoui. Elle changea de place pour voir ce qu'il en était et se mit à rire tout bas en constatant qu'il s'était endormi. Un léger ronflement se faisait entendre.

\- Et bien, tu devais vraiment être fatigué pour t'endormir si vite dit-elle à voix basse...Elle en riait, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était un peu frustrée. _Ce n'est que partie remise mon beau._ Elle lui retira ses chaussettes, et le mit sous la couette en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Elle alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir, se sécha et s'empara d'un t-shirt. En revenant près du lit, elle détailla l'homme allongé dans le lit. Il semblait détendu, comme un bébé en plein sommeil. Ses pensées commencèrent à vagabonder vers les souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun de son voyage en Afrique du Sud. Beaucoup de bonnes choses. Elle secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité et décida de se coucher. Avoir cet homme magnifique à ses côtés et ne pas en profiter, quel dommage ! Elle se glissa de l'autre côté du lit et se mit face à lui. Elle l'observa et s'endormit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Avant tout, mes excuses pour le temps entre les chapitres. Mais on a tous une vie, un travail, et je remercierais les personnes dont les messages sont à la limite de l'insulte de faire preuve de compréhension.**

Une douleur derrière le crâne réveilla Darcy le lendemain matin. Il était encore fatigué et serait bien resté encore au lit. Il grogna quelques secondes et se toucha l'arrière de la tête. Il sentit une coupure sous ses doigts, ce qui lui rappela où il se trouvait, et surtout la fin de nuit dernière.

Il se releva d'un bond pensant à Lizzy. La chambre était vide et l'état du lit prouvait qu'il n'avait pas dormit tout seul.

Incapable de se souvenir de tout, il souleva le drap et constata qu'il n'était pas nu. Il soupira de contentement en se disant qu'ils n'avaient rien fait hier soir, et que c'était normal qu'il ne se souviennent de ne pas avoir eu de relations avec Lizzy.

Il se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit, fixant le plafond de la chambre.

\- Mais quel con ! Se dit-il, et dire que je me suis endormis avec l'une des plus belle femme à mes côté….Enfin à califourchon sur mon dos ! Tout en y repensant il se recouvrit les yeux avec sa main et continua en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche, pressé de la retrouver.

Cette dernière s'était réveillée assez tôt. Darcy dormait encore profondément, et elle n'osa pas le réveiller. Il semblait tellement bien, calme et serin. Elle se leva sans faire trop de bruit, s'habilla et sortie de la chambre pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. En entrant dans la salle de réception, elle détailla la salle du regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur sa grand-mère. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres en l'observant. Elle prenait son thé tout en lisant un livre. Elle en avait toujours un en main au petit déjeuner, excepter lorsqu'elle avait des invités.

Elisabeth alla se servir au buffet et la rejoignit à sa table.

\- Bonjour mamie !

Sa grand-mère leva les yeux, mécontente qu'on la dérange pendant sa lecture. En voyant sa petite fille, son visage s'adoucit.

\- Lizzy ! Elle se leva et alla l'embrasser. Alors, as-tu passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Très bonne. Et toi ?

\- Oh, je me suis bien amusée jusqu'à ce que ta tante n'arrête pas de vanter les mérites de son nouveau gendre.

Lizzy faillit renverser sa tasse de thé en l'entendant.

\- Mamie ! lui dit-elle sur un air désapprobateur vérifiant que personne ne l'avait entendu, tu ne devrais pas dire ça !

-Quoi, tu en penses tout autant Lizzy !

\- Oui, mais par politesse pour Gemma je reste courtoise ! Et puis, il y a bien longtemps que je ne me soucis plus de lui !

\- ça je l'ai bien vu ! dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Alors, où est ce beau jeune homme que j'ai entraperçu hier soir ? Encore sous la couverture, épuisé par sa nuit ?

\- Quoi ? Mamie ! Mais ça va pas de me dire ça ! dit-elle toute rougissante.

\- Ohhh allez Lizzy, ne sois pas offusquée ! Je te gêne ?

\- ...Oui, c'est une discussion des plus improbable que nous ayons eu, parler de ma vie sexuelle ! Même avec maman je n'en parle pas !

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère.

\- Une grand-mère c'est pareil !

\- Alors ? Ou est-il ?

Lizzy souffla et devant son regard interrogateur elle baissa les bras et lui répondit.

\- Il est encore au lit mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses !

\- Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas ….. ?

\- Je suis encore de plus en plus gênée là ! aaahhh mais j'en reviens pas qu'on parle de ça !

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu es une jeune fille magnifique, intelligente, exaltée et toute la soirée je l'ai observé, il ne regardait que toi, comme si tu étais la seule personne dans la salle?!

Son commentaire la fit sourire. Se sentir désirée ainsi était quelque chose de puissant, même si la nuit dernière il s'était endormi sous elle….

\- Il s'est endormi.

\- D'un coup ?

\- Il a eu un grand trajet en avion hier et le décalage horaire l'a emporté sur moi ! Il s'est allongé pendant que je le soignais et en deux secondes il est parti dit-elle. Et arrête de me regarder comme si tu étais désolée, je ne suis pas non plus aux abois !

\- Certes...

\- Si on pouvait changer de sujet ça m'arrangerait !

\- Et bien désolée de te décevoir, mais l'objet de notre discussion vient tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce !

Lizzy se tourna d'un coup et aperçut William qui semblait la chercher. Il avait les cheveux encore humides et portait des vêtements décontractés.

\- Arrête de baver et va le chercher lui lança sa grand-mère avec un coup de coude dans le bras.

Elisabeth se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui toucha le bras et il se retourna à son contact.

\- Bonjour Lizzy dit-il en souriant et en rougissant.

\- Bonjour belle au bois dormant !

\- Ohhhh…..je suis désolé pour hier soir dit-il tout contrit et gêné. Il tripotait ses mains en disant cela, ne sachant pas comment exprimer ses excuses, il avait tellement attendu cet instant et il avait tout gâché.

\- Eh Will, c'est bon ! Le rassura-t-elle en lui posant la main sur le bras. Cette longue nuit de sommeil semble t'avoir fait du bien. Viens me rejoindre à ma table pour le petit déjeuner.

Il alla se chercher de quoi remplir son estomac, et se dirigea vers la table que Lizzy occupait avec une vieille dame.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en s'approchant.

\- Oh Will, je te présente ma grand-mère maternelle, Irène Gordon, et grand-mère voici William Darcy.

\- Enchantée jeune homme.

\- De même Madame Gordon.

\- Oh appelez moi Irène ! Je pense qu'on devrait se revoir…

Les joues de Lizzy s'empourprèrent légèrement. William trouvait ça mignon.

\- Vous habitez Londres Irène ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai un petit cottage dans le Derbyshire. Mais dites moi, vous n'auriez pas de la famille dans ce coin de l'Angleterre ? Votre nom me dit quelque chose.

\- En effet, nous avons un domaine nommé Pemberley qui est dans la famille depuis 9 générations.

\- C'est cela ! Ma maison se trouve vers Lambton et je connais Pemberley. J'ai eu l'occasion de le visiter, c'est magnifique, surtout les jardins !

\- Merci dit-il rougissant. Malheureusement nous n'y allons pas aussi souvent avec ma sœur que nous le souhaiterions !

Lizzy les observait dans leur discussion vantant les beautés des lieux et leurs habitants. _Elle a toujours su mettre les gens à l'aise_ pensa-t-elle en regardant sa grand-mère avec affection. _Sauf quand elle parle de ma vie privée…._

\- Irène, il faudra venir lors de votre prochain séjour, je pourrais vous montrer le jardin de roses que nous avons fait réaménager.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir M. Darcy !

\- William. Appelez moi William.

Elisabeth aperçut Jane et Charles du coin de l'œil entrer dans la salle.

\- Je reviens Will dit-elle en se levant, je vais chercher Jane et Charles.

Irène et William la regardèrent se faufiler jusqu'à sa sœur et son ami. En observant son nouvel ami, Irène vit qu'il était complètement absorbé par sa petite fille. _Tu es plus que pris mon garçon_ se dit-elle en riant.

\- Vous semblez être une bonne personne William lui dit-elle les yeux brillants en posant sa main sur son bras.

Darcy se retourna et croisa le regard d'Irène.

\- Je vous aime bien. Et je pense ne pas être la seule dit-elle en indiquant Lizzy avec ses yeux.

Darcy ne savait plus quoi dire. Il bafouilla quelques mots pour la remercier. Irène se releva.

\- Bon j'arrête de vous mettre dans l'embarras, je vous laisse entre jeunes dit-elle en s'adressant également au groupe qui s'approchait.

Lizzy fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à William, dont la gêne semblait évidente.

Elles embrassèrent leurs grand-mère après que Jane lui ait présenté Charles.

Il s'assirent tous les quatre et discutèrent pendant leur petit déjeuner. Pendant que Charles et William étaient pris dans une conversation, Jane se retourna vers Elisabeth et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Lizzy.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? S'entêta Lizzy, sachant très bien ce que sa sœur voulait savoir.

\- Arrête Lizzy ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! lui répondit-elle discrètement.

Elisabeth leva les yeux au plafond et céda.

\- Y a rien à savoir. Il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous avez finit de tous être étonné comme ça ! Je ne suis pas non plus une fille qui saute sur tous les mecs ! Elle fit une pause puis repris. Ok c'est vrai j'en avais envie, mais on a pas pu aller au bout...

Lizzy lui raconta le déroulé de leur soirée. Jane retint un rire en imaginant la scène

\- Jane je t'interdis de rire !

\- Pardon...tu as raison….Mais tu as du le pousser un peu trop fort contre le mur quand même ! Lizzy lui lança un regard qui aurait pu la tuer sur place. « Ok c'est bon Lizz, j'arrête ».

Leur discussion fut interrompue par leurs compagnons.

\- Bon il se fait tard, annonça Jane. Lizzy, on doit passer chez les parents de Charles sur le retour, ça ne t'embête pas ?

\- Euh…

Voyant l'hésitation d'Elisabeth Darcy saisit l'opportunité au vol.

\- Je vais te ramener comme ça vous aurez toute tranquillité chez les Bingley.

Lizzy le remercia silencieusement du regard elle n'avait pas envie de tomber sur Caroline.

\- Parfait dit-elle, Je vais saluer ma cousine le reste de la famille Will et on peut y aller.

Ils remontèrent tous dans leur chambre et préparèrent leurs affaires.

Lizzy observait Darcy plier soigneusement ses affaires et lui demanda :

\- Comment va ta blessure?

\- Oh, très bien, heureusement que tu avais le nécessaire pour me désinfecter dit-il en touchant son crâne.

\- Bien.

Darcy se sentait encore mal à l'aise de la situation et voulu de nouveau éclaircir les choses avec elle. - Lizzy, écoute...je sais pas comment dire ça sans dire le contraire de ce que je pense...Mais ...euhh..hier...hier soir, c'est pas que...ça m'arrive jamais de m'endormir comme ça...mais là, j'étais...plus que fatigué…et…

Lizzy s'approcha de lui lentement, le regardant parlé. Elle se planta devant lui, posa une main sur sa joue droite et l'autre sur ses hanches et l'embrassa. Le petit baiser chaste se transforma en un baiser langoureux, et se termina lorsque Lizzy relacha la lèvre inférieure de Darcy d'entre ses dents.

\- Arrête de parler de ça Will lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il avala sa salive et lui fit signe de la tête qu'il avait compris.

\- Parfait ! Alors on s'en va dit-elle en lui claquant les fesses avec un grand sourire. Il sursauta et mit

quelques secondes avant de réagir et de terminer d'emballer le reste de ses affaires.

Lizzy était étonnée elle-même de son geste. _Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire ça_ …. _Si je cherche à le faire fuir, c'est gagné !_

Elle l'attendait sur le pas de la porte en pensant à son geste. Il sortit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est bon. On peut y aller. Tu veux que je porte ton sac ? Lui proposa-t-il.

\- Non c'est gentil, il n'est pas trop lourd.

Ils descendirent et Lizzy fit ses adieux à la famille. Elle embrassa longuement sa cousine et lui souhaita une nouvelle ses vœux de bonheur. Adrian restait planté juste à côté, à regarder le couple devant sa femme. Le regard lubrique qu'il posa sur Elisabeth déplu à Darcy. _Le mec vient de se marier et reluque son ex, cousine de sa nouvelle épouse...Quel connard !_ Se dit-il. Lizzy avait bien vu le regard noir de Darcy sur Adrian au moment de leurs adieux.

En partant, il prit la main de Lizzy dans la sienne. Sur le coup elle fut étonnée et lui dit pour détendre l'atmosphère:

\- On marque son territoire Monsieur Darcy ?

\- Non, Miss Bennet, vous avez les mains baladeuses et je préfère garder ça pour nous ! dit-il sur un ton taquin.

Elisabeth laissa échapper un rire, et ils s'éloignèrent en plaisantant jusqu'à la voiture de Darcy.

Durant le trajet, Darcy se souvint qu'il devait lui rappeler l'invitation au concert de Georgie.

\- Lizzy, est-ce que tu es toujours partante pour rencontrer ma sœur ?

\- Bien sur, c'est quand déjà ?

\- Dans deux semaines, lors de vos dates sur Paris il me semble.

\- En effet, bonne mémoire Will dit elle en le regardant. Et Tim sera-t-il aussi présent ?

\- Oui, il arrête pas de me demander comment il faut s'habiller, si il peut rester une semaine...Bref, il m'inonde de messages !

Elisabeth éclata de rire.

\- C'est mignon !

\- Comment ça c'est mignon ? J'aime bien Tim mais là il devient limite envahissant !

\- Ohhhhh ! Will ! T'es vraiment aveugle !

\- Comment ça aveugle ?

\- Mes soupçons se confirment. Tu te souviens que je t'avais demander si Tim et Georgie avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Oui….ahhhh, ok...Je vois...Mais pourtant ils ne se sont pas vus depuis 4 ans !

\- Pas besoin de se voir pour ressentir de nouvelles choses quand on se connaît déjà ! J'imagine que l'après concert devrait être explosif !

\- Hein ? Oh non Lizzy je ne veux même pas savoir ! Tim et Georgie un couple ?

\- Oh Will, c'est plutôt mignon, tu exagères. Tim est un garçon adorable.

\- C'est comme un petit frère pour moi, c'est pour ça que je trouve ça bizarre.

\- Ta sœur semble avoir la tête sur les épaules, elle saura si elle est prête à former un couple !

Will réfléchit à cette dernière phrase et se lança comme sa sœur le lui avait suggéré.

\- Et toi Lizzy, dit-il en regardant devant lui, es-tu prête? Son cœur battait très vite dans sa poitrine en prononçant cette phrase.

Lizzy fut surprise par sa question. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, elle savait que vu la tournure que prenait les choses entre eux, il était normal d'évoquer ne serait-ce qu'un peu la question. Elle devait lui donner une réponse, là, maintenant. Elle commença en bredouillant.

\- Hummmm...Will, je sais qu'on a déjà eu une conversation à ce sujet et que mon opinion à ce moment là était arrêté. J'avoue que mon point de vue a peut-être changé...J'ai toujours quelques inquiétudes, mais je ne peux rien promettre dit-elle implicitement. Je...je suis un peu perdue aussi...Lizzy passa une main sur son visage ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Les entrailles de Will se serrèrent à sa réponse. Il avait de l'espoir, mais il ne devait pas la brusquer et prendre les choses telles qu'elles venaient.

Lizzy attendait sa réaction avec une légère crainte malgré tout.

\- C'est déjà mieux qu'un non dit-il avec léger sourire vers elle.

\- Oui.

Lizzy sentit son corps se détendre de soulagement. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle. Tu es...très compréhensif !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il gara la voiture devant la porte de son immeuble. Il éteignit le moteur et commençait à regarder tout autour de lui dans la rue. Lizzy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait.

\- William ? Il y a un problème ? Tu cherches quelques choses ?

\- Oh euhh non, je regardais seulement si il y avait pas un paparazzi ou deux en embuscade.

Lizzy le regardait avec attendrissement.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il

\- Rien. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Comme à chaque fois, leur baiser s'intensifia et ils perdirent tous les deux la notion du temps. Lizzy commençait à émettre des sons de plaisir au toucher de Darcy sur son corps, ce qui l'excita de plus en plus. Il osa passer une main sous le pull de Lizzy et lui caressa le dos. Sa peau était aussi douce que celle d'un bébé.

Un bruit soudain les fit sursauter, et se reculèrent l'un de l'autre comme si ils avaient pris en flagrant délit comme des collégiens. Quelqu'un venait de frapper un coup à la fenêtre passager, et quand ils regardèrent ils virent James leur faisant bonjour.

\- Et y a des hôtels pour ça ! dit James en plaisantant.

\- Je vais le tuer ! gronda Elisabeth. William était amusé de la situation et ne tarda pas en rire.

\- Salut James, salua Darcy en baissant la vitre passager. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, mais je constate que je ne suis pas le seul !

\- James ! Grogna Elisabeth

\- Oh c'est bon Lizzy, je plaisantais ! Darcy tu montes boire un verre ?

Will se tourna vers Elisabeth qui lui adressa un sourire, lui disant qu'elle n'était pas contre.

\- Avec plaisir !

Ils descendirent de la voiture, et se dirigèrent avec James au 2e étage de l'immeuble où se trouvait le loft. En entrant, Lizzy alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Dans le salon, James proposa à Will de s'installer et lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait boire.

\- Je veux bien un thé s'il te plaît.

\- Ok !

James s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et laissa Darcy seul dans le salon. Il observait la décoration très agréable, avec une ambiance aux couleurs des pays nordiques. On avait envie de rester bien au chaud, près du poil à bois. Lizzy choisit ce moment pour revenir et se posa près de Will dans le canapé. Elle lui prit le bras et se colla contre lui, mettant ses pieds sous ses fesses.

\- Qui a choisit la déco de l'appart ?

\- Moi. On a pratiquement les mêmes goûts avec James.

\- Tout a fait dit l'intéressé en arrivant avec une théière et trois tasses. On a aussi les mêmes goûts pour les hommes ! Un peu de thé Lizzy chérie ?

\- Avec plaisir lui répondit-elle.

Ils échangèrent tous les trois sur diverses choses. Darcy proposa également à James de venir au concert de Georgie si il arrivait à trouver une autre place. James refusa poliment, mais accepta qu'ils dînent tous ensemble après le concert.

\- Bien, dit Darcy en se levant, je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Il était bien au creux de ce canapé avec Lizzy collée à ses côyés. Mais voyant l'heure tardive avancer, il n'osa pas s'imposer plus longtemps, d'autant que Lizzy et James avait une semaine de travail assez chargée.

\- Je te raccompagne glissa Lizzy.

Elle suivit Darcy jusqu'à la porte. Il s'habilla et elle lui ouvrit la porte tout en tenant la poignée d'une main. Elle attrappa de son autre main celle de Darcy pour lui parler.

\- Will, merci de m'avoir accompagnée ce week-end.

\- Avec plaisir, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Grâce à toi je me suis fait une nouvelle amie ! Quand est-ce que tu penses avoir un peu de temps libre...pour qu'on se voit...enfin si tu en as envie ?

\- Bien sur que j'en ai envie répondit-elle en se rapprochant. Elle fixa ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Quelques secondes plus tard il se séparèrent et Lizzy lui promit de trouver un moment cette semaine. Elle le regarda descendre les escaliers et rentra une fois qu'il était sorti de son champs de vision. Elle referma la porte et s'attendait à une véritable tempête à son retour dans le salon où James l'attendait.

\- Alors ! Vous êtes en couple ! Bien joué ma Lizzy !

Elisabeth sourit.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça...Il ne s'est rien passé, juste des embrassades, mais ça empêche pas que c'était ….très bon !

\- Quoi ! Tu as dormis avec un Apollon et il ne s'est rien passé ?

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Je croirais entendre ma sœur et ma grand-mère !

\- Ta grand-mère ? dit James en faisant une grimace.

\- Laisse tomber c'est une longue histoire…

Elisabeth lui raconta donc son week-end de mariage.

\- Donc tu si je comprends bien, le mec te plaît beaucoup, mais tu préfères y aller doucement ?

\- Oui.

\- Cohérent. C'est un type bien Lizz, pas comme l'autre blaireau d'Adrian.

\- Je sais...Bref, et toi, ton week-end ?

\- Oh tu devineras jamais !

\- Oh non ça j'en suis sure….

James se mit à lui raconter ses rencontres et Lizzy sentit qu'elle en aurait pour la soirée.

Quelques heures plus tard, allongée sur son lit, Lizzy fixait son plafond tout en pensant à Will. Elle souffla pour se détendre et penser un peu à autre chose. Elle décida quand même de lui envoyer un message. Elle se saisit de son téléphone, tapa son message « Bonne nuit ma belle aux bois dormant » et l'envoya. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver, et en lisant ses mots elle laissa échapper un sourire. Il lui répondit « Bonne nuit mon prince charmant ».

 _Je deviens vraiment cul cul là ! Le pire c'est que ça me plaît !_ Se disait-elle en reposant son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
